


Please be my Baby Mama. Or would it be Baby Daddy?

by tsunamijenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...I hope, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, I can't hurt the best bois, If I do it will be light angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Alpha Yuuri, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Still determining if I wanna include some angst, Strangers to Lovers, Surrogacy, Younger Omega Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: All Yuuri ever wanted was to have a family. But due to his celebrity status from his years of skating and subsequent coaching, he never found someone to be with. Either they didn’t understand his schedule and his need to travel often, or they felt nothing for him and simply saw his fame and money. Giving up on the idea of finding that ‘special someone’ and forming a connection, Yuuri turns to an alpha/omega surrogacy company in hopes of finding someone that would be willing to give him the child he so desperately wants.Victor is done. He’s always been drawn to alphas, but it seems like everyone he encounters is archaic. It seems like anyone he meets wants him to give up his dreams, goals, and hobbies to become a stay-at-home trophy omega. Even his biology is at odds with his desires. He wants to have a child, but he knows that with what he wants from his future, he can’t fully commit to being a parent. Eventually, Victor decides to sign up to be a surrogate for an alpha instead. He knows it’s not ideal, but he can fulfill his instincts to bring life into the world, but won’t be expected to take full parental responsibility. No strings attached, right?An older alpha Yuuri and surrogate younger omega Victor AU





	1. World Building Notes

**Author's Note:**

> There are tags. Read them. You clicked here. Take responsibility for that. I don't have to justify my desire to write an idea that popped in my mind. You don't like it? Go away. I apologize for nothing.  
> (•_•)  
> ( •_•)>⌐■-■  
> (⌐■_■)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Building Time!
> 
> And to see if this is a story that people would be interested in reading.  
> I've been having a hard time dealing with an on-going bang and having multiple artists ghost on me after introducing myself and sending the link for what I had written thus far. Did they actually read it? Who knows. So yeah, my desire to write this self-satisfying story is at war with my lack of self-motivation to write since I feel like there's something wrong with my writing if multiple people just up and quit on me.  
> Is it logical? Not really. But the mind can do mean things sometimes, and we're not always in control.
> 
> Me => ( ╯ ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) ╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Anyways!  
> Stuff!

 

 **WORLD BUILDING NOTES**  
Alpha/older Yuuri  
Omega/younger Victor

  * All secondary genders are essentially equal. While there are small distinctions and exceptions to the rule, just as with standard male/female genders, stereotypes, and realities, both secondaries are legally equal and valued for their own respective abilities. Not a ‘knothead’, alpha led society. But like any society, there are people that are just...bad.
  * Both alphas and omegas can take suppressants to stop their ruts/heats. While the suppressants themselves are not harmful, sometimes different options/brands work better than others, depending on the person.
  * Long-term suppression doesn’t have any negative effects on a person’s health.
  * Suppressing 4 or more heats/ruts in a row will cause the next unsuppressed heat/rut to be especially...primal. Pheromones are drastically stronger and more potent; the desire to breed or to be bred is greater; getting lost in the haze of a heat/rut is more likely; etc.
  * Those that claim they just couldn’t help themselves and that their secondary just took over are lying sleazebags.
  * All couplings are acceptable to society: AA, AB, AΩ, BB, BΩ, ΩΩ; MM, MF, FF. There is no judgement here. That being said, most pairings, as of right now in my mind, will be AΩ...because...porn...



Omegas

  * Omegas can only become pregnant during a heat. There are things that can trigger a mini-heat of a few hours or so, in which fertility is increased, but pregnancies from these mini-heats are not as common. They aren’t a rare, biological miracle...just...not as common, since the body isn’t presented with the full heat to prepare itself for fertilization.
  * Omegas of either primary gender have a much higher chance of getting pregnant vs. female betas.
  * Male omegas are a strange medium between ‘standard male’ biology and intersex biology.
  * Male omegas have a penis, testicles, a uterus, ovaries, a supravaginal opening, and two cervices (the anal cervix and the birth cervix). The testicles are the same as any other male, but due to hormones, no sperm are produced. What comes out during ejaculation is simply seminal fluid. Deep inside the rectum is a cloaca, which subdivides into the anal cervix. Usually, the cloaca closes off the anal cervix, but when triggered by heat hormones, the rest of the rectum is closed off and the anal cervix opens. Then at the end of a pregnancy, the hormones that trigger labor will cause the the birth cervix, which leads to the supravaginal opening (which is usually closed so tightly, you can’t see it), to open and dilate. As with standard female labour and birth, the cervix dilates until it is safe for the omega to push, and as the baby moves down the birth canal between the uterus and supravaginal opening, the tissue stretches to accommodate. And while this path to the supravaginal opening doesn’t have the same muscles as a female vagina, there is still some muscle tissue to help with contractions and pushing.
  * Biologically, female omegas are essentially the same as cis females, with the addition of pheromones, bonding, slick...standard ABO stuff. Their cervix is the same as a male anal cervix in that it remains closed off until heat hormones trigger it to open.



Alphas

  * Alphas do not need to be in a rut to impregnate an omega/female.
  * The chances of an alpha getting an omega pregnant is about 150% greater than a beta getting an omega pregnant. Partially due to alpha/omega biology compatibility; partially due to the fact that an alpha, especially if knotting, produces a much larger amount of semen during ejaculation, thus increasing the chance of a sperm connecting with an egg simply due to numbers.
  * Biologically, male alphas as essentially the same as cis males, with the addition of pheromones, bonding, knots...standard ABO stuff.
  * Female alphas are a strange medium between ‘standard female’ biology and intersex biology.
  * Female alphas have a vagina, uterus, ovaries, internal testicles, and a retracting penis in place of the clitorus. Since the alpha biology overrides female biology, none of the female reproductive organs ever really develop in puberty. And since they never produce heat hormones, their cervix never opens. Therefore they are unable to get pregnant.



Betas

  * Biologically the same as a cis male or female.
  * A male beta can impregnate a female beta, a female omega, or a male omega.
  * A female beta can get pregnant from a male alpha, a female alpha, or a male beta.
  * Do not experience heats or ruts.
  * Do not produce slick or form a knot
  * Female betas have normal vaginal fluid, but often need to use lube for longer sexual encounters, especially if partnered with a rutting alpha.
  * Still express pheromones, but at about half of what alphas and omegas produce
  * A betas sense of smell for pheromones is also about half. They can still distinguish differences in pheromones, but they are not affected as drastically.



Heats/Ruts

  * Happen once every 3 months.
  * Both heats and ruts last approximately 5 days.
  * Both heats and ruts have a pre-heat/pre-rut that’s approximately 7 days beforehand. During this time, both secondaries can function normally, but usually spend their free time ensuring wherever they’re going to spend the heat/rut feels safe and comfortable, smells like them, preparing food/snacks and water, etc.
  * Pre-heat for omegas is especially focused on building a nest.
  * Pre-rut for alphas is especially focused on scenting and marking and doing whatever is necessary to protect their territory.
  * The use of toys vs. heat/rut partners is completely up to the individual. One is not inherently better at satisfying than the other. Many people just prefer a partner due to the fact that they can just let instincts take over...instead of having to focus of fucking themselves...
  * Omegas have knotting dildos. The knot is an automatic inflation at the touch of a button, either on the dildo itself or small remote, depending on the type. They range from basic to elaborate. Basic is just what it sounds like: a dildo that inflates at the base. A more elaborate one can be connected to a water source, and upon inflation of the knot, will pump water into the omega to imitate alpha ejaculation. High end ones have small sensors that react to the clenching pressure of the omega during an orgasm, and will automatically squirt water accordingly, often leading to a cycle of triggered orgams, just like what would happen if they were tied with an actual knotting alpha.
  * Alphas have various sleeves. They have various styles, just like dildos. The basic ones are your simple fleshlights. Something to stick the dick into. More elaborate ones have batteries, and will constrict in waves at the push of a button, mimicking the feeling of constriction during orgasm. High end ones are similar to high end dildos, but with the opposite purpose. Most are open ended, due to the volume of cum that can be ejaculated if a knot is popped. There are sensors throughout the sleeve that pick up on the pulsing of the penis during ejaculation, which automatically triggers undulation of the sleeve. This also often leads to a cycle of triggered orgasms, just like if they were inside a female/omega.



Bonding

  * All secondaries produce non-toxic venom that is used to form a bond. Though due to the very nature and instinctual desires of alphas and omegas, AΩ bonds are considered the strongest and most intimate. However, if an alpha or omega is bonded to a beta, the pheromones of the opposite (an omega or alpha respectively) will not make them lose their minds and abandon their beta mate.
  * There are partial/temporary bonds and permanent bonds.
  * Love bites that do not fully break the skin and pierce the scent glands will still induce a euphoric feeling, but are not followed up by the intimacy and instinctual understanding of a partner that comes with a full bite and bond.
  * To be permanently bonded, both must bite both scent glands on each side of their partners neck.
  * To be temporarily bonded, both must bite only one of the two scent glands on their partners neck.
  * For heat/rut partners that, for whatever reason, want or are ok with the closeness of a bond, but do not want to be permanently bonded, patches may be applied to one side of the neck. These patches are bite-able, but block venom from entering the scent gland itself.
  * During a heat/rut, the intimacy and ability to instinctively understand one’s partner varies depending on the type on bond. A temporary bond gives a partner the ability to sense general feelings and emotions, even if there is no outward signs or clues. Similar to being able to detect micro-expressions. A permanent bond is stronger. While also able to detect feelings and emotions, there is a gut feeling that comes along with it that allows a partner to more accurately pinpoint something. I.E. A temporarily bonded person would be able to sense a general discomfort in their partner. A permanently bonded person would be able to sense that their partners right calf muscle is cramping.
  * For temporary bonds, once the heat/rut is over and hormones and pheromones settle, the connection is dulled greatly. What is left is a very basic sense of how the other is feeling emotionally. The connection lasts up to 2 weeks, before fading away.
  * Should the omega become pregnant during a heat/rut, the temporary bond will remain until after childbirth. The bond takes much longer to fade in this case, since there is a baby involved. Instincts from years long ago when life was harder and nature deemed it necessary to provide extra protection for the newborn.
  * A bond is not necessary for a safe and healthy pregnancy and birth. Anyone with some common sense and decency is able to understand their partners basic needs during a pregnancy without the deeper connection of a bond. A bond just helps...amplify their senses.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow!  
> ╰ (ˆ♡ˆ) ╯  
> So I think that's the biggest/fastest response to a first chapter of any story I've posted in like...ever. And it was only world building. Thank you so much everyone!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> As a thank you for your support and kind words, and to hopefully ring in the new year (for my time zone) on a much better note than last year, here's an actual chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta for this, since the people I usually turn to for other stories aren't big into ABO, and I wish to respect that.  
> So, queue the stereotypical "Un-beta'd, we die like men" posturing ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> That being said, if you see an errors or typos, please let me know. Please and thank you!

Yuuri was done.

 

He had allowed one of the part-time rink maintenance workers to set him up on a blind date with an omega in Fukuoka, and it was a disaster. Ken ended up being just like every other low-life, scummy leach of a person he had gone out with.

 

When Yuuri initially introduced himself and his career, there was no flash of recognition in Ken’s eyes. Yuuri had been hopeful. If Ken didn’t know who Yuuri was, maybe they could have a proper date. They even both remained civil without prompting, and kept their pheromones in check, communicating in actual words instead of scent. Ken seemed to be Yuuri’s ideal mix of submissive yet independent. The food had been good, they ended up having many interests in common, and conversation flowed smoothly between the two. When asked about himself, Ken was proud of his job, but not overly boastful. “I help cook at Hakata Elementary School. I’m not the greatest with kids, I’ll admit, but I love to see the smiles on their faces when they eat something they enjoy. I’m no baby guru, but with some guidance and the right partner to help, I’m willing to learn more. Besides, they always say ‘It’s different when it’s your own’, so I’m not worried about any potential future pups.”

 

After, Ken had asked all sorts of questions about Yuuri. Yuuri even found himself blushing several times when Ken complimented him. But when it came to his career, Yuuri was a bit more vague. “I was a figure skater for many years. It was difficult, because you only get the big money prizes if you make it onto the podium; most of the money comes from sponsorships. I did ok. I would honestly call myself a dime-a-dozen skater. When I was 23, I was in the middle of a program for Nationals, and I fell wrong on a jump and ruptured my Achilles tendon. The doctors were able to repair it in surgery, but it was career ending for me. I can still skate and do smaller jumps, but I’m nowhere near the competitive level anymore. I fell into quite a slump, but with the help of one of my old rinkmates and my former coach, I dragged myself out of it. I started helping coach, and eventually became certified on my own. Not wanting to intrude on my coaches students and rink time, I moved back to Japan to coach on my own. I’ve partnered with my old ballet teacher, and together we run the skating program in Hasetsu. I’m really proud of it. It used to be a small, simple rink, but with the bit of notoriety I had, we were able to draw in some pretty good talent. Now we’ve been able to completely remodel the rink and update everything inside. It’s a simple life, coaching instead of actively skating and training, but it pays the bills and makes me happy.”

 

Ken seemed enthralled by Yuuri’s stories, and Yuuri found himself looking forward to a second date for the first time in years. Ken excused himself to the bathroom, and Yuuri allowed himself to get lost in his happy thoughts. Eventually, it dawned on Yuuri that Ken had been gone for quite a while. He looked down at his watch to see what time it was and told himself that if Ken didn’t come back within 5 minutes, he’d get up to make sure everything was ok.

 

A couple minutes later, Ken returned, but his demeanor had completely changed. Ken started leaning in, being overly attentive to Yuuri, and laughing a bit to forcefully at the things Yuuri said. Then the conversation changed, and the topics became more suggestive and his words were filled with sexual innuendos. And finally, after Yuuri refused to return the flirtations, Ken moved to sit next to Yuuri, wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, and released an overwhelming amount of arousal pheromones. Yuuri sighed. _Oh, let me guess. Now that you’ve Googled my name, now you care who I am. Get off_. Yuuri tried to peel himself out of Ken’s grasp, but the omega held on. Now thoroughly pissed off, he flooded the booth with his angry pheromones, causing the omega to let go as he flinched. Not wanting to waste his moment of freedom, Yuuri quickly got up, walked to the register to pay for his portion of the meal, and left, ignoring the whines and pleas of the omega behind him. As he walked to the train station, he pulled out a small aerosol spray can of scent neutralizer and doused himself in it. _I refuse to subject anyone to the smell of his disgusting arousal and my irritation._

 

As he sat on the train back to Hasetsu, Yuuri messaged his best friend and aforementioned former rinkmate, Phichit Chulanont.

 

**Yuuri:**

_Ugh, another bust..._

 

**Phichit:**

_Seriously?_

 

**Yuuri:**

_Yeah. Treated me like a normal human being, went to the bathroom for far longer than necessary...unless you’re constipated...then came back and basically acted like a wanton whore._

 

**Phichit:**

_Ouch. I’m sorry Yuuri. You know I’d help if I could, since I love you and all, but I kinda lack the proper parts to make a baby for you._

 

**Yuuri:**

_I appreciate it. I really do. I just don’t know what to do anymore. It’s just...it’s always been my dream to be a dad. To have a family. But I don’t want to be with someone that doesn’t see...me._

_I’m just tired of it all._

 

**Phichit:**

_Well, I know this is a bit out there, but have you ever considered just adopting a kid? Then you don’t need to worry about dealing with another person._

 

**Yuuri:**

_I have. Really. And I have nothing against it. And I honestly wouldn’t mind considering it in the future. I just...I want a kid that’s mine. That has my DNA._

_You know I don’t like to be that ‘stereotypical’ alpha, but the pull to mate and breed just gets stronger for me each year. I’m not saying I wouldn’t love an adopted kid...I just...idk if I would feel the same, or as strongly, as I would about a kid that’s partially me. I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but it’s what I want._

 

**Phichit:**

_I get what you’re saying. And while some people might think that’s a dick move, at least you’re willing to admit that. And as terrible as it might sound, it’s good that you don’t just adopt a kid that you wouldn’t love as much, or would weirdly resent for not being biologically yours. It wouldn’t be fair to them._

 

**Yuuri:**

_Exactly!_

 

**Phichit:**

_Well, if not adoption, then what about a surrogate? Yeah, it’s still a stranger, but it’s more of a deal than a date. You sign papers and stuff, so they can’t mooch off you, your name, or your money. Make baby, walk away after birth. Done!_

 

**Yuuri:**

_Yeah, but...it’s still a stranger. Even if they aren’t a part of the kids life after, I still want some sort of a connection during it all. I know that sounds really cheesy…_

 

**Phichit:**

_Well, it is. But I can’t blame you. It’s just the kind of person you are, and there’s nothing wrong with that. But these places are professionals. They’ve gotta have some system or algorithm that makes good matches. It at least gives you a better chance of finding a decent person than blind dates._

 

**Yuuri:**

_I suppose…_

 

**Phichit:**

_Look, I’ll do some basic digging for information, and let you know what I find. I know what you want...I’ve been hearing you moan and groan about it for years. And if I find any reputable places, I’ll let you know so you can take a look for yourself. Deal?_

 

**Yuuri:**

_...fine…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like ABO. I like to read it quite a bit. In multiple fandoms. But do I find myself able to write it with ease? HA! I got to situations in the chapter where I thought to myself "This would be perfect for X scenario"...but when I went to actually type words, I had no idea how to properly word it, even if I've read several stories with the same general scene. So please forgive me if my updates are a bit sporadic for a bit. I will be splitting my time between writing and re-reading a ton of other ABO stories to learn how to properly phrase everything.  
> orz  
> Thank you for your understanding!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see an example of the terrible people Victor has been dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy inspiration batman. This chapter just...flowed. Given there was quite a bit of tweaking to get it to where I wanted it. But still. Yay!  
> However, no guarantees that my inspiration will continue to always help me churn out chapters so quickly. But the comments you guys have been leaving me have been wonderful and I love them all, so thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> XOXO

Victor sighed.

 

He sat silent as his date,  Mikhail, droned on and on about how wonderful Victor’s life would be if he was the alpha Victor chose to settle down with. How Victor would want for nothing, and would be able to sit around, relax, and do nothing all day. Victor tried not to choke as Mikhail enveloped practically the entire restaurant in the scent of his dominance.  _ Seriously?! People are staring! _

 

And when Victor hinted at his desires to find therapy work to make use of his degree, Mikhail scoffed, and said it wouldn’t be necessary. “Why would you need to work? I make more than enough money to lavish and spoil you. Besides, wouldn’t you be worried that doing such physical type work would affect your ability to grow a healthy pup? Lean muscle does nothing for a baby. A soft, plump figure is ideal. That’s why people gain so much extra weight when pregnant!”

 

It took every ounce of Victor’s self control not to let his scent sour. Instead, he hummed noncommittally, knowing from experience that an alpha with Mikhail’s mindset would throw a fit or cause a scene if Victor did anything counter to the alpha’s opinions. Legally, he and every other omega had the same rights as every other dynamic. But that didn’t mean that everyone agreed with it. There were still a number of people that thought omega’s were only useful as baby-makers.

 

Victor sat back and tried to eat the food Mikhail had oh so kindly ordered for him.  _ Sarcasm fully intended. _ He didn’t know Victor’s food preferences and hadn’t asked for any input. And unfortunately, Victor had tuned out Mikhail’s voice soon after they sat down, but didn’t snap out of his mindless musing until after the waitress began to walk away. So just his luck, the food that got placed in front of him ten minutes later was not something he liked.

 

After Victor had choked down half of his meal, he excused himself to the restroom. He whipped out his phone and sent a simple text to his roommate:  _ xxx _ . He then shoved his phone back in his pocket, wet his hands in the sink, then quickly returned to the table. Dinner continued, and Victor hummed and nodded at all the right places, biding his time. 20 minutes later, when Mikhail started trying to talk Victor into coming back to his apartment, Victor’s phone rang.

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. I normally don’t answer my phone on dates, but it’s my roommates ringtone, and even though he knows what I’m doing he’s still calling. Would you mind if I answered just to make sure he’s ok?”

 

“Of course. But make it quick.” Mikhail leaned in close to Victor’s ear and let the scent of his lust surround Victor. “You still haven’t answered my question, but I know you’re just playing hard to get. I guarantee you’ll by moaning my name later tonight...and be loving every second.” He stepped back and motioned for Victor to continue.

 

Victor again had to fight to keep his scent neutral before he swiped at his phone. “Chris! You’ve never called while I’m on a date. Is something wrong?”

 

“Hey Victor. I apologize for taking so long to call. I just didn’t want to call too soon after your ‘bathroom break’ and make the alpha suspicious like last time. But hey, now you get to listen to the melodious sound of my voice as I take up time making your date think there’s something terribly, horribly wrong with me. So your date really sucks, huh?”

  
  
“Oh that's terrible, Chris. But I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if there’s anything else planned. Mikhail has been surprising me all night. Would you like to talk to him? He’s quite the alpha. Maybe he has some advice.”

 

Victor pulled his phone away from his ear and covered the microphone with his hand and mock whispered. “Mikhail, my roommate is having some problems. He’s an omega like me, and I have an idea of what might help him, but I was wondering if you would be willing to talk to him and give him some alpha advice? I find that sometimes a different perspective is good, and you’ve had a lot of...unique opinions tonight. Please?” Victor finished his request by looking up shyly and batting his eyelashes. If he let out a bit of distressed omega pheromones, he’d never admit it.

 

Mikhail instantly puffed out his chest and held his hand out for Victor’s phone.

 

“Hi, I’m Mikhail, Victor’s date, and more after tonight if you know what I mean. Haha. Anyways, what can I help you with?”

 

Victor watched as the expressions on Mikhail’s face slowly morphed from contemplative to concerned to disgusted.

 

“I’m sorry. That’s...not something I can help you with. Goodbye.”

 

Mikhail quickly hung up the phone and handed it back to Victor, his appearance queasy.

 

“I think you should go home to your roommate tonight. He definitely needs you right now.”

 

Mikhail quickly shook Victor’s hand and walked away. Victor watched as the alpha sped off, and smiled when he turned around the corner.  _ That went even better than I could’ve imagined. He completely forgot to ask for my number. I didn’t even have to try and remember the rejection hotline. _ Victor hailed a cab, gave the the address of a convenience store near his apartment, and exhaled in relief as they drove away. The night was finally over. After grabbing some of Chris’ favorite snacks as his customary thank you gift, Victor fumbled through their door and slumped to the ground.

 

“Honey, I’m home. I brought goodies, but I’m exhausted from dealing with that pompous buffoon. Can you come help me please?”

 

Chris walked into the entryway and chuckled at Victor’s prone form.

 

“Wow, I guess it really was that bad.” Chris reached down and hooked his arms under Victor’s and hoisted him up. “Let’s get you to the couch, I’ll grab some more stuff, and we can binge on unhealthy goodness until we feel better about ourselves.”

 

After they covered the coffee table with junk food and drinks and got a movie was playing in the background, Chris adjusted himself so that he was sitting sideways, facing Victor.

 

“So? Spill! I need all the horrible details.”

 

Victor proceeded to describe every atrocious minute of his date. Chris sat silent and cringed as Victor described the horrible pick-up lines he had been subjected to and the oppressive opinions the alpha had. Once he was done venting about it, the conversation switched and they spent the next several hours gorging themselves, getting drunk, and laughing at all the overly obnoxious knot-head alphas in society.

 

“No, but really Chris...you’re going to have to tell me one day what you say to get them to back off. What disturbing or disgusting thing do you tell them that makes them flee so quickly? Their faces are always so hilarious!”

 

Chris shook his head. “No, no, no. Trade secrets mon ami. As much as I trust you, I don’t trust you. I can’t risk my excuses getting around to other people; they wouldn’t be effective if they were more commonplace. But!” Chris clapped his hands, “I will continue to allow you to use me as an excuse anytime.”

 

Victor giggled and flopped himself into Chris’ lap.

 

“Now if only you could solve the problem of my inane desire to become a human incubator without my life and responsibilities being permanently altered; then life would be perfect.”

 

Chris wrinkled his nose as Victor’s scent soured briefly.

 

“We’ve discussed this already. Be a surrogate. Figure out the best timing for it, have a baby, give in to your omegan needs, then be able to walk away without any parental responsibilities.”

 

Victor sat up and pondered Chris’ words as if it was his first time hearing this idea…even though it was not.

 

“You know what, you’re right. I keep hoping the universe will surprise me with something, but honestly, how many normal alphas would be willing to take on most, if not all, of the child-raising duties so that the omega is free to live their life? There have been none in my dating history, that’s for sure. And I can still be picky with my selection of alphas if I'm a surrogate. I’m sure I can work out a schedule that allows me 9 months to take it a bit easier than usual. It’s perfect Chris!” Victor flung his arms around Chris’ neck. “You’re the best!”

 

After peeling himself off of Chris, Victor reached for his laptop and began researching the most highly recommended agencies. By the time they went to bed later than night, Victor had officially signed himself up as a potential surrogate at several agencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's date was inspired by several people I've known, either as my date specifically, or dates of my friends. They were all terrible, horrible people. Writing ~~bashing~~ a character like this was oddly cathartic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sometimes gets nervous....  
> Phichit knows that Yuuri sometimes get nervous...
> 
> Phichit is a meddling little shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments guys!! I've had lots of fun responding and thinking about the story to make sure I answer them properly.
> 
> On another note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two, but I had shit happen, so I needed to avoid cosplay-related things for a while, so came here to write instead. And while I usually like to write longer chapters, this seemed to be a good cut-off point in conjunction with what happens next chapter, so...yeah...
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL STILL LIKE IT!!!

Yuuri was walking home from the rink when his phone chimed.

 

**Phichit:**

_ Yuuri! I found and did a thing! _

 

**Yuuri:**

_ The ‘finding a thing’ doesn’t concern me as much as the ‘did a thing’ part does. What did you do, Phichit? _

 

**Phichit:**

_ Well...you know how we had been talking about the idea of using a surrogate? _

 

**Yuuri:**

_ Yes… _

 

**Phichit:**

_ And how you had come to be more comfortable with the idea, but were still concerned because you still had that irrational fear that someone would agree to be your surrogate with bad intentions instead of good, wholesome ones? _

 

**Yuuri:**

_ Your point? _

 

**Phichit:**

_ Well, I did some more research, and read a ton of reviews and testimonials, and I found a really highly rated international surrogate agency. They help match people from other countries. I figured that would work best, because while you’re still famous in the international skating realm, the ‘normal’ international realm isn’t as familiar with your name. It gets you out of the ‘everyone knows me’ Japanese bubble. What do you think? _

 

**Yuuri:**

_ I think that you’re right, and that does indeed sound better than using a local agency. But that only describes what you found. What did you DO? _

 

**Phichit:**

_ Well… _

_ I knew you’d probably overthink it and let yourself get caught up in your own mind… _

 

**Yuuri:**

_ Phichit… _

 

**Phichit:**

_ Ok, ok! _

_ Drumroll please! _

_ ……… _

_ I signed you up! _

 

Yuuri’s rage flared, and the man approaching him on the sidewalk stumbled before crossing to the other side of the street to pass. Yuuri silently swore at his lapse of control before he smashed his finger into the video call symbol on his screen and held his phone out. He angrily muttered “pick it up...pick it up…pick it up...” as he listened to the ringtone. The instant Phichit’s face appeared, Yuuri screeched.

 

“You did WHAT?!”

 

Yuuri saw Phichit chuckle on the other end.

 

“I signed you up! You still have to fill out the massive questionnaire, since I don’t know everything about you. I mean, I know a lot, but not everything. But the basic stuff, like your name and why you want a baby and why using a surrogate is your ideal option, is already done! You’re welcome!”

 

Yuuri pushed his glasses up as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took several breaths to try to calm down.

 

“Phichit, this is ridiculous!”

 

“Why, because it’s too perfect?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Well then what?”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and clenched his fist so tight he felt his nails digging into his palms.

 

“I don't know, ok?! There's...nothing actually wrong with it. I just...I don't know. Its disconcerting that I didn't do it myself. That my info is out there and I wasn't the one to do it.”

 

The call stayed silent once Yuuri stopped talking, and Yuuri found himself slightly worried as his usually outgoing, talkative friend was absolutely silent. His tension ratcheted as he saw Phichits eyes start to glisten.

 

“I'm...sorry. I just...I figured that since I didn't submit information that locked you into any kind of a commitment, that it would be ok. But...I guess I stepped over the line, and I'm sorry, Yuuri. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that, I swear! I...I can take down the profile if you want me to. Just say the word!”

 

Yuuri took another deep breath. “No, no. It's...ok. Honestly. It was just such a surprise. It's not like you posed as me and agreed to a match or something. Just...give me a couple hours to process all this.”

 

Phichit paused. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure. And let's be honest...if it was left up to me, my nerves would probably keep me from taking that first step. So it was a good push. Just...don't do anything more to the profile without at least consulting me first, ok?”

 

Suddenly, Phichit’s smile returned and filled the screen as he gave Yuuri a mock salute. “Aye aye sir!”

 

Yuuri chuckled.  _ He's such a goober. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just use the word goober because I could? Yes...yes I did. #noshame


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor's baby fever is almost defeated by paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love writing Chris. Cuz I love writing Chris. Especially Chris/Victor interactions.

Chris snorted so hard he almost choked himself as he walked out of his room. Victor was lying down, his back awkwardly flopped over the arm of the couch, his left arm up and over the back of the couch, his right arm dangling off to this side, over the ground, and his laptop barely balanced on his crossed legs.

 

“Victor, that can’t be comfortable…”

 

Victor turned his head and pouted.

 

“Chris, this is insane. All I want to do is be able to help someone and satisfy my inner child-bearing...urges. But this questionnaire is so long! 24 pages, Chris! 24 pages! And it’s not large print either!”

 

Chris nudged Victor’s right arm so he could squeeze by and sit down.

 

“Well, you  _ are _ planning on carrying a baby for someone. I can imagine they’d want to be thorough on your medical history and general well-being.”

 

Victor slowly rolled himself to an upright seated position like some boneless marionette and Chris cringed at the movement.  _ That can’t be normal for a body to do. _

 

“I get that part. But why do they need to ask my favorite color? Or TV show? Or music? That doesn’t really seem relevant.”

 

“Well...I guess it could be a look into your mental health...maybe?”

 

“How? I already answered 2 sections covering mental health.”

 

“Ok, but think about it this way. This is going to be hard on you. Pregnancy in and of itself isn’t always easy on the body. Plus the fact that you’re going to be somewhat bonded to the baby. I mean, you  _ are _ going to be growing it for 9 months. But then you’ll potentially never hear about it or see it again. That’s gotta be hard on your instincts. It’s easy to fake it and say ‘Nope, I’m totally fine, never been depressed, never been anxious, no mental problems here.’ So maybe considering your general life habits can show a side of someone they were trying to hide, intentionally or not.”

 

Victor sat his head in his palm and tapped his nose as he thought it over.

 

“I...suppose it makes sense. There’s lots of things I’m unsure about, like how much external stimuli and behaviors can affect a fetus in the womb. And I obviously don’t know what it’s like to have alpha instincts, but if I was one, I can’t say that I’d want to mate some super grunge rocker that listened to angry screamo music all the time and smoked hookah.”

 

Chris scowled. “There’s nothing wrong with a little hookah every now and then.”

 

“I know that, but I wouldn’t want my pregnant partner to smoke. It might not be heavy drugs, but who knows what can affect a baby.”

 

“You’re going to do this pregnancy by the book, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe not 100% by the book...but I’ll definitely do what feels right. As much as it frustrates me sometimes, my body was made for this. It’ll know what’s best.”

 

“This is true. Now, it has been my pleasure helping you on your journey to become a baby maker, mon ami, but I have things I need to do. Are there any other deep or thought provoking questions I might be able to help you answer before I go?”

 

“Um...well...one of the questions...I’m not sure what to say.”

 

Chris leaned in. “What’s the question about?”

 

“If I want to attempt to get pregnant via artificial insemination or...um...in person…”

 

“Well, what do you want?”

 

“I don’t know! It seems so impersonal to do via artificial insemination. How does that even work? Are they just gonna give me some huge turkey baster full of sperm and tell me to have a good time?”

 

Christ snorted and nearly folded in half as he laughed hysterically. “Oh my god, I can picture it now!”

 

“Chris~” Victor whined. “You know me. I’ve been suppressing for years. Sports therapy wasn't an easy degree. I couldn't be out of school all the time because my body got overly horny for alpha dick every 3 months. And how am I supposed to be a good and healthy example of fitness to future clients or patients if mother nature is constantly interrupting my workout routine?”

 

“And yet, you want to throw that all off anyways by getting pregnant?”

 

No! Well, kinda. But now is the perfect time to do it! School is done now. I can find somewhere that will work with my limits of being pregnant, so I can start slow and build up a good rapport with people. And then, when this whole ‘make a baby’ need is sated, I can 110% commit myself to my patients.”

 

“That’ll work...I suppose. If that's what you really want, then you know I'll support you.”

 

“Thanks Chris. It's just...I know when I do have my next heat, it’s gonna be strong. I don’t want to come off too...I don’t know, feral...just because my hormones have been repressed for so long. I don’t want to freak the alpha out, and end up not pregnant because they were scared away, thus defeating the purpose of this entire endeavor. But because I know it’ll be strong, I also don’t want to have it beforehand to get it out of my system. I know me...toys will not be enough.”

 

“Well...why don’t you just say that you’re open to both impregnation options, but you’d like to make the final decision after you’ve met. That way you can get a good idea of their character and if you’d actually like to spend your heat with them. And you can just bring up the suppression. It’s not like it’s taboo or uncommon, so as long as they aren’t a royal asshole, they should understand. That way if, for any reason, either of those two things don’t work out, you always have the artificial insemination option.”

 

“I guess that’s true. And a good point. I am kinda picky...which is why I’ve always hated the idea of just finding some random stranger as a heat partner.”

 

“‘Kinda’? You just graduated, and the only person you’ve ever been with is me. And it was only once, because you wanted to know what it would be like to spend your heat with a person and not a toy. And even then you said it wasn’t great because my also omega self does not possess the knot your instincts so desperately desired. Besides, I think you’d do better with in person anyways. Even if you do get a bit wild.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Victor, if what you said is true, in the moment, drunk off the high a powerful heat, on the brink of an orgasm...do you really think you’ll be able to function well enough to to stick a syringe up your butt, squirt it all in, plug yourself with a dildo, and inflate the knot to hold everything in?”

 

“...fair enough…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did actually look up several example questionnaires from different agencies online, and holy damn were they all super long. Which is completely reasonable and understandable. But like Victor, there were several questions where I just thought 'Why is this relevant? Why would they need to know??'
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments!! I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying this!! The plot actually starts to move along in the upcoming chapters, I swear!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new trailer (but still no actual release date uuuuuggggghhhhh ಠ╭╮ಠ) I give to you this early chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Victor POV chapters in a row. Whaaaaaaaat?! :P

Chris came home one evening to find Victor staring at his computer, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. Victor was so engrossed in his screen that he flinched and yelped quietly as Chris sat himself down on the couch. He turned and scowled at Chris’ sudden appearance.

 

“Chris, what the hell? When did you get home?”

 

Chris laughed. “Just now, don't worry. You were so preoccupied that you apparently missed the sounds of me opening and closing the door, kicking off my shoes, putting stuff away in the kitchen, and then walking all the way over to sit next to you. What has got you so distracted?”

 

“I...I got an email...from the international agency.” Victor turned his laptop so Chris could see the screen. “The email is titled ‘Potential Match’. Oh my god, Chris.” Victor's smile started to grow and morph into a heart shape. “This is actually happening. Oh my god!”

 

* * *

 

> **POTENTIAL MATCH**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <introduction@newlife.com>
> 
> To: v.nikiforov@mail.ru
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, this is Nastasia from the New Life International Surrogate Agency.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sending this message to inform you that based off of your profile, we have found a potential match for your surrogacy application. Within the next 24 hours, you should be receiving another email with all the information on your potential partner. Once you have gone over all the attached documents, if everything is to your liking, please respond within 1 week to let us know if you would like to move forward. If we get no response, we will assume you were not interested, and will continue searching for a new partner.
> 
>  
> 
> If each party responds favorably, we shall set up an initial meeting. If both parties are not in the same area, the first meeting will be as an online group chat. If both are in the same area, we will set up a face to face meeting at the nearest New Life office. Depending on how the first meeting goes, if both parties are still willing to continue moving forward, we will develop a plan from there.
> 
>  
> 
> If both parties approve of the potential partner in all initial meetings, we will host one final face to face meeting. Any travel and accommodation fees accrued because if this mandatory in-person meeting will be covered by the agency. At this point, all paperwork and specific legalities will be thoroughly discussed and approved. Once everything is agreed upon, both parties will sign a contract and the surrogacy will officially begin.
> 
>  
> 
> We require that each person bring a close friend or family member to the final meeting to ensure that their wishes and desires aren’t swayed by good looks or particularly pleasing pheromones. I know that might seem like an odd request, but before things were more regulated, many people were taken advantage of in the heat of the moment while finalizing terms and agreements. Please note that this person will also be signing the contract as a witness, and will act as your primary contact during the surrogacy. You are free to add more people in cases of emergency, but whoever comes with you and signs will be the person we go to for any particularly sensitive topics or questions. So be sure they’re fully aware of your expectations for both during the pregnancy period and after the child is born.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions at this time, feel free to contact me. You may call me at my office in Saint Petersburg, Russia at +7 (981) 908-12-37, or at my direct email: n.sokolov@newlife.com.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for choosing the New Life International Surrogate Agency. We hope to hear from you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Nastasia Sokolov
> 
> _Surrogate Mediator_

 

* * *

 

“If this gets to that final meeting point, will you be my person?”

 

“Yes chéri, I will be ‘your person’. I'd be offended if you asked anyone else to be quite honest.”

 

All the plans Chris has for the night were scrapped. Instead, they spent the night gossiping about pregnancy and what the potential alpha might be like. In the end, Chris had to steal and hide Victor's laptop and phone, just so that his overly excited roommate would stop checking his inbox for the second email and get some sleep.

 

* * * * *

 

Chris woke up the next morning to Victor's voice screeching through their apartment.

 

“CHRIS!! IT'S HERE!!”

 

* * *

  

> **POTENTIAL ALPHA - BASIC PROFILE**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <introduction@newlife.com>
> 
> To: v.nikiforov@mail.ru
> 
>  
> 
> **SURROGATE QUESTIONNAIRE FORM**
> 
> Personal Information
> 
>  
> 
> (click here to open picture)
> 
>  
> 
> First Name (and nickname you go by): Yuuri
> 
> Middle Name: N/A
> 
> Last Name: Katsuki
> 
> Maiden Name if different: N/A
> 
> Date-of-Birth: 29 November 1988
> 
> Height: 180 cm
> 
> Weight: 81 kg
> 
> Body Frame (Sm/Med/Lg): Med
> 
> Primary Gender: Male
> 
> Secondary Gender: Alpha
> 
> Blood type and Rh factor if known: A-
> 
>  
> 
> Other Information
> 
> .
> 
> ..
> 
> ...

 

* * *

 

“...click to open picture? Ok...and click...”

 

Victor clicked the link, then tapped his fingers as he waited for the picture to load. When it finally popped up on his screen, his fingers froze mid-tap.

 

“Oh wow. Chris. Look at him Chris. He's so...wow. Pretty doesn't seem right, but just saying handsome doesn't seem to cover it either."

 

 

“You could definitely make beautiful babies with this guy. Does it say what his job is? I wanna know. He has to be making a decent amount of money if he can afford a surrogate.”

 

Victor lightly punched Chris’ shoulder.

 

“Chris, this isn't about the money!”

 

Chris punched him back while laughing.

 

“I know that! But won't it be nice to know you'll be well taken care of during all this...and any future baby will be taken care of as well. Doesn't that soothe your inner omega at all?”

 

“It...does...but that's not why I'm doing this! I am not a gold digger! Anyways! Now I'm curious, so his job...uhh...let me see. Oh here! He says he's an athletic coach. Doesn't say what in, but there's a photo included in the ‘Career’ section. Let's just see what he-”

 

Victor's voice trailed off, and Chris turned to ask Victor why he'd stopped talking, but was shocked to see Victor's expression. Victor's eyes were shining, his pupils blown wide, leaving just a sliver of blue around the black. A faint blush was spreading from his nose to his ears, and his mouth was open, just enough for Chris to see Victor's tongue dart out and lick his lips. A tendril of scent pricked at Chris’ nose, so he took a deep breath in. _Lust and desire? From just a picture?_

 

“Victor...what is it?”

 

“Chris…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Oh my god, Chris.”

 

“Oh my god, what?”

 

Victor turned to face Chris, moving slowly, as if it was painful for him to pry his eyes off the screen. Victor's eyes partially glazed over as he stared at nothing in particular.

 

“He's so...wow…”

 

Victor continued to stare off into the distance, so Chris grabbed the laptop from Victor's lap. On the screen was a pop up window with a still shot from what appeared to be a Japanese TV news segment.

 

 

Chris’ jaw dropped. “Wow...damn. We've gone from ‘beautiful flower child’ to ‘spank me Daddy’. And...we now also know he's not just some PE teacher at a high school or something. He's an actual coach. Like, make the news level coach.”

 

Chris gently returned the laptop to Victor's lap and nudged his friend with his elbow.

 

“So, what all does the email have to say about this spectacularly aesthetically pleasing alpha?”

 

Victor's gaze came back into focus, and he turned to continue reading. The only part of Victor's expression that changed was that his brush started to spread down his cheeks and neck.

 

“Chris, he's perfect. He's like the alpha version of me. Get this: ‘Why did you choose to use a surrogate?’ ‘I previously never had time to even consider a family because of my career. But now that I have the time, I haven't found anyone that I really clicked with. Everyone always had certain expectations about how a relationship with me would be, and their desires never aligned with mine. I don't want a partner that is going to laze around and do nothing with themselves. I want someone I can experience life with. I refuse to settle in my love life. But I'm also at the perfect point in my life to start a family. I have family members that can help watch a baby. I have a steady source of income. And I have family friends with children (triplets), so I have experience around kids. I'm ready to take that next step, but without someone to do it with, I've turned to a surrogate agency to hopefully find someone willing to work with me, no strings attached.'”

 

Victor and Chris locked eyes, and after several tense moments of silence, Victor let out a barely restrained squeal. Chris’ mouth quirked up into a smirk and his eyes narrowed. He scooched over till his legs were pressed up against Victor's.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to just marry this man now? Smells like you do.”

 

Victor leaned back and pushed Chris over.

 

“Oh my god, Chris, no! I mean, he's gorgeous and sounds perfect from his small paragraph, but he's still a relative stranger.” Victor took a deep breath and closed the screen. “I'm sure he's got some weird mannerisms that would annoy the shit out of me. No one is _that_ perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone intimately familiar with the stats of the canon characters, yes, I did make Yuuri the same height as Victor in the anime. I'm switching it up, and making it smol!Victor and tol!Yuuri. Because reasons.
> 
> Original links to artwork used: [here for 'beautiful flower child' Yuuri](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/10/16/33/1016337b10da8377f2fe8abcda808356.jpg) and [here for 'spank me Daddy' Yuuri](https://pm1.narvii.com/6434/e9b39d55fbe0a22d3212f19396d4fd112f8ca10a_hq.jpg).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a bit thirsty for a moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with the last chapter, and the comments and responses were so amazing, that I just powered through and got Yuuri's POV done super quick! Thank you everyone for the support thus far!!
> 
> ***NOTE: I have been told that some of the pictures in story aren't showing up and that one of the links at the end isn't working. I've gone through and made sure everything is working on my end, both on my computer and my phone, but if it still isn't working for you guys, please let me know, and I'll try something else to make sure they're visible and functional!!!***

Yuuri was running through some simple choreography ideas when he glimpsed Yuuko frantically waving to get his attention. He skid to a stop and pulled out his ear buds.

 

“Yuuri, your phone has been ringing incessantly. Its Phichit, so I assumed it was important.”

 

Yuuri shook his limbs as he skated over to the rink's edge.

 

“Thanks Yuuko.”

 

Yuuri took a long swing of water and wiped the sweat off his brow before finally answering his phone.

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear, which was now ringing from Phichit’s overly loud and exuberant greeting. “About damn time! I have news! You got a response from the surrogacy agency!”

 

Yuuri grabbed his guards and glided towards the door.

 

“Do I even want to know how you are aware of this before me?”

 

“Don't question my online abilities. Your life will be easier if you just accept it.”

 

Yuuri stepped off the ice, clipped on his guards and started walking towards the doors to the lobby, not willing to stand in the cold while not actively skating.

 

“Whatever. What does it say?”

 

“Nuh-uh. No way. I'm not reading this for you. It says ‘Potential Match’. This is serious stuff, and you don't need my bias or opinions in any way clouding your judgement if there's something important. You need to read it yourself. I'll just read through it after you're done. So hang up, and call me back and tell me everything, ok? Ok! Have fun reading! Bye~!”

 

Yuuri pulled his phone away to stare at Phichit’s contact info before the screen closed as the call ended. He grabbed a drink from one of the vending machines and sighed. _Might as well get this over with. He won't leave me alone otherwise._

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **POTENTIAL MATCH**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <introduction@newlife.com>
> 
> To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, this is Nastasia from the New Life International Surrogate Agency.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sending this message to inform you that based off of your profile, we have found a potential match for your surrogacy application. Within the next 24 hours, you should be receiving another email with all the information on your potential partner. Once you have gone over all the attached documents, if everything is to your liking, please respond within 1 week to let us know if you would like to move forward. If we get no response, we will assume you were not interested, and will continue searching for a new partner.
> 
>  
> 
> If each party responds favorably, we shall set up an initial meeting. If both parties are not in the same area, the first meeting will be as an online group chat. If both are in the same area, we will set up a face to face meeting at the nearest New Life office. Depending on how the first meeting goes, if both parties are still willing to continue moving forward, we will develop a plan from there.
> 
>  
> 
> If both parties approve of the potential partner in all initial meetings, we will host one final face to face meeting. Any travel and accommodation fees accrued because if this mandatory in-person meeting will be covered by the agency. At this point, all paperwork and specific legalities will be thoroughly discussed and approved. Once everything is agreed upon, both parties will sign a contract and the surrogacy will officially begin.
> 
>  
> 
> We require that each person bring a close friend or family member to the final meeting to ensure that their wishes and desires aren’t swayed by good looks or particularly pleasing pheromones. I know that might seem like an odd request, but before things were more regulated, many people were taken advantage of in the heat of the moment while finalizing terms and agreements. Please note that this person will also be signing the contract as a witness, and will act as your primary contact during the surrogacy. You are free to add more people in cases of emergency, but whoever comes with you and signs will be the person we go to for any particularly sensitive topics or questions. So be sure they’re fully aware of your expectations for both during the pregnancy period and after the child is born.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions at this time, feel free to contact me. You may call me at my office in Saint Petersburg, Russia at +7 (981) 908-12-37, or at my direct email: n.sokolov@newlife.com.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for choosing the New Life International Surrogate Agency. We hope to hear from you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Nastasia Sokolov
> 
> _Surrogate Mediator_

 

* * *

 

Knowing he had about 5 more minutes before Phichit started calling again, Yuuri took the initiative and called Phichit back and told him he was free to read the email. Phichit was enthused with the contents.

 

“I hope you realize that if these meetings go well and you go through with this, I will be moving to Hasetsu to be...whatever you need me to be for the duration of this whole process. And you can't stop me. I can continue the overall management of my shows with video calls and messaging, so my job isn't at risk. And your mom loves me and always makes space for me to stay whenever I visit. So ha. No excuse can keep me away!”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “To be honest, I wouldn't stop you. I know I won't be the one carrying the child, regardless of who I partner with, but a pregnancy can still be stressful. So I would love to have you and your support right there with me.”

 

“Awww, my smol boy loves me~!”

 

“Please don't make me regret what I just said.”

 

Phichit just laughed and continued discussing all of his plans once Yuuri officially found a surrogate. While Phichit was talking, Yuuri's phone notification pinged. Yuuri was only able to see that he had received an email before Phichit was screaming again.

 

“Holy hamsters Yuuri. You got another email from the agency, but this one says ‘Potential Omega’. Oh my god, read it, read it! WAIT! Swap to video. I need to see your reaction to finding out any new, juicy details.”

 

Yuuri took a deep, calming breath.

 

“Ok, 1: ‘Holy hamsters’? Seriously? 2: How did you know what the email was about before I did? Your online skills are terrifying, and not in a good way. 3: What do I get in return for letting you see my face when I open this email?”

 

“Ok, 1: Yes, seriously. Don't judge me. 2: Because I know you, and because I know you might psych yourself out instead of just taking that next step and just reading the emails...so I made sure I was CC'd on everything so I could keep you honest. But as I said before, I'm letting you read them first and then waiting till you give me the ok to read them myself, just in case there's something you don't want me to see. And 3: I offer my photography and editing skills to record the progress of your to-be unborn child. Any special photoshoots or general documenting of events. I'll even take everything and make a photo book or scrapbook or whatever so that you'll always have the memories of the beginning of your own little family. Is that compensation enough?”

 

Yuuri stood and pondered, before he pulled his phone away from his ear and turned on his camera. Phichit acknowledged with an enthusiastic “Yay!”

 

* * *

  

 

 

> **POTENTIAL OMEGA - BASIC PROFILE**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <introduction@newlife.com>
> 
> To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp
> 
>  
> 
> **SURROGATE QUESTIONNAIRE FORM**
> 
> Personal Information
> 
>  
> 
> (click here to open picture)
> 
>  
> 
> First Name (and nickname you go by): Victor
> 
> Middle Name: Vasilievich
> 
> Last Name: Nikiforov
> 
> Maiden Name if different: N/A
> 
> Date-of-Birth: 25 December 1992
> 
> Height: 173 cm
> 
> Weight: 75 kg
> 
> Body Frame (Sm/Med/Lg): Med
> 
> Primary Gender: Male
> 
> Secondary Gender: Omega
> 
> Blood type and Rh factor if known: O+
> 
>  
> 
> Other Information
> 
> .
> 
> ..
> 
> ...

 

* * *

 

“Ok Yuuri, you said there was a link you had to click to see his photo, right? Click it! I need to see your face! For posterity's sake, since I will most definitely be recording whatever happens.”

 

Yuuri scrolled back up to the link and tapped his screen. His screen went black for a moment before the picture loaded.

 

Yuuri sat speechless, staring at the angelic face in front of him. His breaths were shallow, as if something had hit him square in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. All the quiet background noises seemed to vanish as Yuuri's focus remained glued to the image on his screen.

 

 

Yuuri finally found himself snapping back to awareness upon realizing that someone was nudging his shoulder. He snarled and gashed his teeth at the interruption. Whipping his gaze up to glare at whoever dared to disturb him, he saw Yuuko take a step back, hands raised in the air to show she meant no harm.

 

“Yuuri, I'm so sorry! My girls came over and said you seemed really intense about something and weren't moving, so I wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't mean to interrupt anything.”

 

Yuuri felt the tension in his body drain away and he became aware of his surroundings. Yuuko looked and smelled slightly fearful, and Takeshi had suddenly appeared, standing by the front counter in front of the triplets like a guard.

 

“Wha...what just happened?”

 

The silence in response was deafening, until Phichit finally spoke up.

 

“Yuuri, are you ok? You said you were going to click the link, which I assume you did, and then your pupils got _huge_ and you were just staring at your phone like you wanted to eat it. Then when Yuuko finally got your attention, your entire demeanor changed to pissed off, defensive alpha. I've hardly ever seen you just lose it and snap like that.”

 

Yuuri made a garbled noise and buried his face in his hands, his entire face and neck turning a bright red. _What is wrong with me? It's just Yuuko! Why did I get upset with her getting close?_ No one said a word while Yuuri fully processed what had happened.

 

Finally looking up, Yuuri stood and turned to Yuuko and bowed.

 

“I so sorry I snapped at you! I'm not quite sure why I reacted like that, but I hope you can forgive my stupid lapse of control!”

 

Yuuko walked up and pulled Yuuri out of his bow and smothered him in a hug, allowing a calming scent to surround them.

 

“I forgive you. I know you're not normally a vicious, nasty person or alpha, so I must have just triggered some instinct unintentionally. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful when you were so obviously absorbed with whatever was on your phone.”

 

Yuuko and Yuuri stood in each others arms until both had their scents and heart rates return to normal. After apologizing once more to each other, Yuuko walked away to calm a bristling Takeshi.

 

“-ri. Yuuri. Hey. Hey. Pay attention to me. Yuuuuuuuri. I'm still here, you jerk. Oi. Yuuri. Yuu-”

 

“Oh my god, what Phichit?!”

 

“Just so you know...I'm also pretty sure you were rumbling quietly, before Yuuko came over. I couldn't tell for sure over the ambient rink noise and phone quality speakers.”

 

Yuuri's entire body froze. He stared at the small, tan face on his phone screen.

 

“I'm sorry, you thought I was _what_?!”

 

“Rumbling. Like ‘kid in a candy shop’ happy alpha noises. I don't think I've ever heard you do that before. I seriously need to know what you saw. Is it ok if I read this second email now, pleeeeeease?”

 

Yuuri groaned, but waved his free hand and mumbled an exasperated “Go for it.”

 

Phichit instantly went silent and focused, and Yuuri could faintly see the changing screens reflected in Phichit’s eyes. After a couple minutes, Yuuri saw Phichit’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“Dang, he's cute. Not particularly my type, but I can still appreciate his looks. And he has a big fluffy puppy, so points for that. Ok, what else, what else?  Oo, there's another picture link. Did you see it yet? It's in the ‘Hobbies and Interests’ section. It says ‘My latest excursion to see the Bolshoi Ballet.’

 

Yuuri's eyes lit up at the idea of more pictures. He pulled the questionnaire back up, and scrolled to the appropriate section.

 

“Click it, Yuuri! Do it, do it, do it!”

 

Yuuri's finger shook with anticipation as he clicked the second photo link. As the picture loaded, Yuuri felt like he had been punched in the gut.

 

Breathless, Yuuri murmured “Wow...he's...he's beautiful…”

 

 

Seeing Yuuri's reaction, Phichit quickly opened the link himself. Once it loaded and opened, Phichit let out a low wolf whistle.

 

“Yuuri, you need to make a beautiful baby with this man, stat. Then marry him because 1) then you can continue to make beautiful babies, and 2) I've never seen someone affect you and your alpha side so much, and they were just pictures. And as your obvious choice for best man at said wedding, I'll be sure to play this recording of how you fell in love at first sight...quite literally at first sight. No scent or anything to sway you.”

 

Yuuri's face, ears, and neck instantly bloomed into a deep red blush.

 

“Dear god, Phichit! This will be a contract thing! This isn't gonna be some long, convoluted courting experience or anything! Yes, the man looks amazing, and yeah, my alpha felt a pull for a second, but so what? Who knows what his personality is like. I've gone on plenty of dates with good looking people, only for their attitude to be shit, and you know-”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened as his brain caught up with processing everything he heard.

 

“P-Phichit...did you say...recording?”

 

Phichit’s laugher made Yuuri's phone speakers crackle it was so loud.

 

“Oh you sweet summer child, did you think I was just going to merely take screenshots and risk missing a crucial facial expression? Of course I've been recording all of this! I mean, I'll be sure to edit out all the random, not important talking, but I promise to keep every second of your first exposure to your potential baby making partner. You're welcome!”

 

Yuuri let his phone clatter to the floor at this feet and once again buried his face in his hands. Only several days later, when Phichit was clipping and enhancing the video, did he hear Yuuri whimper and mutter “Why me? Someone just kill me now please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact #1. If you Google "Victor Nikiforov", the following appears at the top of the search:
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov  
> Soviet ice hockey player  
> Description: Viktor Vasilievich Nikiforov was a Soviet ice hockey player. He won a gold medal at the 1956 Winter Olympics. He was born in Moscow, Soviet Union. Wikipedia  
> Born: December 4, 1931, Moscow, Russia  
> Died: March 4, 1989, Moscow, Russia  
> Height: 6′ 1″  
> Position: Forward  
> National team: Soviet Union  
> Played for: HC Spartak Moscow, HC Sibir Novosibirsk, HC Dynamo Moscow, Metallurg Novokuznetsk
> 
> The best part of it all is that it's a picture of the YOI Victor that accompanies all this information (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) And it's been like that for as long as I can remember.  
> So yeah, since we aren't given any canon information about it, I used RL Viktor Nikiforov's middle name for my AU Victor Nikiforov
> 
> Fun fact #2. The number I've been using for Nastasia, the +7 (981) 908-12-37...that's the phone number to an actual Russian Surrogacy Agency. Check out <https://asmsurrogacy.com/> if you want to see how the process is done in Russia.
> 
> Fun fact #3. MORE LINKS! Giving credit where credit is due: [here for the soft, pretty Victor](http://naomi-channel.tumblr.com/image/152802527510) and [here for formally dressed Victor](https://mobile.twitter.com/nori20170709/status/1046345723728396288/photo/1).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present to you: the teeniest, tiniest bit of what you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of reasons I'm not going to say yet, I'm basing the dates and places in this chapter on the 2016-17 figure skating season...in case anyone was curious.

**FIRST MEETING**

 

**Nastasia Sokolov** <n.sokolov@newlife.com>

To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp; v.nikiforov@mail.ru

 

Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Victor Nikiforov,

 

I would like to thank you both for your timely responses, and am pleased to hear that you both wish to move forward with the surrogacy.

 

As discussed in my first email, your first meeting will be an online video group chat with Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, and myself as mediator, since the two of you are currently living in different countries. Mr. Katsuki is located in a time zone 6 hours ahead of Mr. Nikiforov, so please keep that in mind when you email me back and let me know what times you would be available. We ask that you be alone for this first meeting, so that your first impressions are not intentionally or unintentionally influenced by someone else. If you feel this will be a problem for any reason, please email me directly, and we will attempt to find a different solution.

 

For this first meeting, we'd simply like you two to introduce yourselves a bit further from the select information we previously sent you both. There is no list of required topics that must be discussed, so feel free to talk about whatever is comfortable for you. We merely wish to ensure that both parties seem compatible before moving forward again.

 

If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to ask.

 

Thank you again for being willing to take your first steps with New Life.

 

Nastasia Sokolov

_Surrogate Mediator_

 

* * *

 

**RE: FIRST MEETING**

 

**Katsuki Yuuri** <yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp>

To: n.sokolov@newlife.com

 

Ms. Sokolov,

 

In regards to availability, there will be a several small spans of time that I will be strictly unavailable due to traveling and competitions.

 

  * March 15-19 is the World Junior Championships. I will be flying with students several days prior to ensure they have time to practice and adjust their schedules to the new location. We will be leaving two days after, to avoid most of the travel congestion, and to allow a small amount of down time after the competition.
  * March 29-April 2 is the World Championships. Again, my schedule will be approximately the same. Leave several days prior for adjustment and leave two days after.
  * April 20-23 is the World Team Trophy, but as it is located in Tokyo, we will only be traveling up the day before and traveling back the day after.



 

Other than those dates, my schedule is pretty much wide open, both in terms of days of the week and times during the day. Specifically, after those 3 competitions, I will be much more available, since it will be our ‘off season’. Regardless, I am willing to work with whatever days and times Mr. Nikiforov has available. As a coach, I am able to move around practice times if necessary, so my schedule is flexible enough to accommodate my potential partners’ needs. My students have also been made aware of my decision to use a surrogate agency, and have expressed a willingness to adjust their schedules to move practices and workouts around as needed; something I am eternally thankful for.

 

I would also like to acknowledge your request to be alone for this first meeting, and confirm that I am comfortable in doing so.

 

If there is anything else you need from me, please do not hesitate to ask.

 

Respectfully,

Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

**RE: FIRST MEETING**

 

**Victor Nikiforov** <v.nikiforov@mail.ru>

To: n.sokolov@newlife.com

 

Ms. Nastasia Sokolov,

 

My availability is pretty much open at any time. Since I graduated, I've been volunteering and job shadowing in my spare time, but I haven't committed to any job so that I would be fully available as a surrogate...especially since I submitted to an international agency. So whenever, I guess.

 

I don't know what the coaching work schedule is like for this potential alpha, since I feel it would be weird to look him up online and learn all about him before our meeting, but I'd like to make this first meeting as stress-free, for all of us, as possible. Therefore I would like you to defer to his availability as the priority. Maybe once all the major events that he coaches at are over, then we can arrange the meeting? As long as that isn't too far in the future. That way his focus is not torn.

 

I'm also ok having no one else around during the first meeting. I have a roommate, but I can ask that he not interrupt for anything other than a legit emergency.

 

If there's anything else you need, just let me know!

 

Thanks!

Victor Nikiforov

 

* * *

 

**FIRST MEETING - TENTATIVE DATE**

 

**Nastasia Sokolov** <n.sokolov@newlife.com>

To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp; v.nikiforov@mail.ru

 

Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Victor Nikiforov,

 

Taking into consideration both of your schedules and specific limitations, we have tentatively decided upon having the first meeting on Saturday, April 29. The times would be 1000 for myself and Mr. Nikiforov, and 1600 for Mr. Katsuki. Please let us know if you have any major conflicts to this time and date that cannot be moved and rescheduled.

 

And as I said, there is nothing you specifically need to ask during this first meeting, but we do request that you preemptively write down some questions you'd like to ask your potential partner, as well as any facts about yourself you'd like to share. This prevents the conversation from stagnating from the beginning.

 

Also be aware that at any time, you have the ability to not answer any question that is uncomfortable to you. We understand that you are beginning to open up to a relative stranger, and certain topics might require a level of trust in the other person before they can be discussed. If you do happen to ask something that gets answered with a ‘Pass’, please take the time after the meeting to consider if it is truly something you wish to know, or if it is something minor that you are willing to drop from your list of questions.

 

My role in this meeting will simply be to mediate anything said, from topics of conversation that dig a bit too much in either person's private life for a first chat, to ensuring neither party feels coerced into answering something they are uncomfortable with answering. I will also be there to provide common topics and questions if you run out of your own but still wish to continue the conversation.

 

As this will be the first time you can actually interact with your potential partner, we do not set a time limit for this meeting, so we request you do not make any plans for any time soon after the meeting. There is no average time frame I can provide. Some feel comfortable in making a decision about whether to move forward or not within 30 minutes. Some like to take a couple hours. It all depends on the individuals.

 

Once I have your responses, I will be emailing you both to either confirm the 29th, or to propose a new date and time.

 

Nastasia Sokolov

_Surrogate Mediator_

 

* * *

 

**RE: FIRST MEETING - TENTATIVE DATE**

 

**Victor Nikiforov** <v.nikiforov@mail.ru>

To: n.sokolov@newlife.com

 

Nastasia,

 

The 29th at 1000 will work for me, and is now marked on several physical calendars, my phone's calendar, and my roommate's phone’s calendar.

 

I'm excited to have this first meeting, and already have a bunch of questions written down!

 

Victor

 

* * *

 

**RE: FIRST MEETING - TENTATIVE DATE**

 

**Katsuki Yuuri** <yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp>

To: n.sokolov@newlife.com

 

Ms. Sokolov,

 

I appreciate the fact that you were able to get a date after all of my student's competitions were over for the season. I can confirm I will be available on the 29th at 1600 my time.

 

I will also ensure I have an appropriate list of topics to bring to the conversation. I'll have several long flights to and from competitions where I'll have plenty of time to consider what I would like to know about my partner.

 

Please let me know if anything changes between now and then.

 

Respectfully,

Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

**FIRST MEETING: KATSUKI/NIKIFOROV, APRIL 29**

 

**Nastasia Sokolov** <n.sokolov@newlife.com>

To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp; v.nikiforov@mail.ru

 

Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Victor Nikiforov,

 

As both of you have confirmed the time and date, I have officially scheduled your first meeting for Saturday, April 29, at 1000 (local time) for Mr. Nikiforov and 1600 (local time) for Mr. Katsuki. I will send an email within the next few days with more details concerning the call itself.

 

Please email me if you have questions or concerns, and thank you for your cooperation and understanding.

 

Nastasia Sokolov

_Surrogate Mediator_

 

* * *

 

Months passed.

 

Victor split his time between his volunteer work and looking through blogs and threads for a variety of questions to ask at the first online meeting.

 

His effort at the various medical centers wasn't going unnoticed. Several smaller, family run clinics had offered him a full-time position after his surrogacy if he continued his hands-on learning and exercises. They weren't his dream workplaces, but he admitted that they would be good places for someone with little experience, like himself, to start. And the smaller number of patients at these places allowed him to begin forging trust and bonds with some of the patients he assisted with. A few women and omegas that came in and knew of his plans even offered advice and stories from their own pregnancies.

 

He might not have been getting paid, but the interactions were priceless to him. Seeing people come in injured was always hard, but being able to watch as they healed, even if only from the sidelines, reinforced his desire to pursue the line of work.

 

Victor had never been happier with his life, and began eagerly counting down the days till the meeting, his heart racing every time he remembered the alpha's face.

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri was exhausted as the first online chat drew closer.

 

The triplets had dominated in their first Junior Worlds. Never before had a podium been filled by members of a single family. The press had gone absolutely wild, and it had taken every ounce of his patience, and a bit of sweet-talking to the hotel staff, to distract the press and sneak the girls out of the hotel so they could explore Taipei in relative peace.

 

Then Minami had placed second at Worlds. And even though it wasn't a gold medal, the press still hounded Yuuri for interviews. Yuuri had been gracious in answering as many questions as he could, until a random reporter asked when, not if, Yuuri would be cutting ties with some of his other skaters that had yet again failed to get on the podium, so that he could spend more time and effort on those that had been consistently winning.

 

Yuuri saw red.

 

“Oh fuck no! Fuck you! People like you are the reason people like me developed severe performance anxiety! Always wondering if my coach would dump me for a simple mistake. Even when I started consistently placing at the top, a part of me always feared it was somehow never enough. In the end, my injury was a blessing in disguise for my mental wellbeing. Besides, I don't see you out there, training for a sport that physically ruins most people by the age of 30. That thin piece of metal they skate on is only around 4 millimeters thick, cut in a way that only two razor sharp edges actually make contact with the ice... _one_ if they're skating with any sort of edge. Of course people fall and mess up! That doesn't mean that someone should be abandoned! Of course if they want to quit and move on, I'll respect their wishes. But how dare, how DARE you say I should just give up on people!!”

 

As his temper subdued, Yuuri looked out into the crowd and saw everyone, people of all secondaries, in various positions of submission. Realizing how extreme his outburst had been, he abruptly turned and stormed out if the press conference and remained holed up in his room so that he wouldn't accidentally blow up on anyone else.

 

Video clips and transcriptions of the moment spread like wildfire online. The management later reported that Yuuri's scent had been so strong, and had permeated so deeply into the walls and carpet of the conference room, that it took nearly a week to air out all the pissed off alpha pheromones. Someone even snapped a slightly blurred picture after the fact of the reporter sitting in a dark corner, apparently crying.

 

The next day, Yuuri offered a formal apology for his behavior. Thankfully for his reputation, while people agreed he should've expressed himself more appropriately, they understood his reasoning, and supported him for standing up for all his students, not just the ones that medaled.

 

Finally, World Team Trophy came and went, with Minami getting gold. There was still quite a media buzz around his achievement, but most questions were tentative and professional. Any personal inquiries were more focused on the confirmation or denial of any new rumors circulating. Throughout it all, Yuuri remained behind or beside his skater, glowering at anyone who tried to subtly dig into more private matters.

 

By the time the day arrived, Yuuri's brain was fried, and he had no pressing eagerness to get online. He had simply become so overwhelmed that he had forgotten about the intensity of his initial attraction to the omega's pictures.

 

* * * * *

 

After several rings, Nastasia's face appeared on screen.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov. Thank you for both making it to your computers on time. I also appreciate the fact that you've both started this call with voice only as requested. I'd like to go over a few rules before you both turn your cameras on and I take a step back from this conversation. Is that acceptable? Mr. Katsuki?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Victor shivered at hearing the alpha’s voice. It was deep, but soothing.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Yuuri felt something in his gut twist at the musical voice of the omega.

 

“Good. Alright, here's how things will work. Once I'm done, you'll both turn on your cameras, I will remain silent, and the conversation will be entirely up to you two. As a reminder: if a question is answered with a ‘Pass’, you are to move on. You two currently have no official obligation to each other, so you are welcome to censor any information about your life if you so choose. If necessary, I will step in to stop a line of questioning or remarks. All of us have been trained in the basics of micro expressions, so while we're not facial expression experts, we are more easily able to notice if something is becoming uncomfortable to either party. If I say you need to move on, you will move on. I will also be keeping track of any topic skipped, so don't bother trying to ask again later. Other than that, no topic is off-limits to begin with, but I obviously recommend you start with simple things first. Do either of you have any questions? Mr. Katsuki?”

 

“No, no questions.”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

“Nope, I'm good.”

 

“Very well. I will now take a step back out of this conversation, and you two can turn on your cameras.”

 

Both Victor and Yuuri quickly clicked on the camera icon, and took a deep breath in anticipation.

 

Victor's camera was the first to load. Victor heard a small gasp come from his speakers just as Yuuri's camera loaded as well.

 

Yuuri was speechless. Victor's hair was loosely braided and draped over his shoulder, with a few hairs framing his face. He was bundled in an overly large, fluffy sweater, the sleeves hanging down to mostly cover his hands.

 

Victor internally swooned. Yuuri's hair was down and unstyled, and he was wearing a pair of blue half rim glasses. He couldn't help but smile bright and waved at the camera.

 

“Hi, I'm Victor! It's nice to finally meet you, even if not actually in person!”

 

Yuuri's cheeks and the tip of his nose turned red as he finally got to witness the face and the voice together. _Yup, still just as beautiful._ He waved shyly.

 

“H-Hi. I'm Yuuri, as I'm sure you know. It's nice to meet you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you come at me saying "But! But! But! You have to be 13 to compete in Junior Worlds"...just know that yes, I've aged up Axel, Lutz, and Loop from canon. In this case, I'm going to use my magical wand waving powers as a writer to decide that Yuuko and Takeshi are a couple years older, instead of making them have the triplets in their early/mid teens to make this all work.
> 
> So instead of ages being (from the beginning of the show):  
> Yuuri - 23  
> Victor - 27  
> Yuuko - 25  
> Takeshi - 24
> 
> Ages in my story:  
> Yuuri - 27  
> Victor - 23  
> Yuuko - 32  
> Takeshi - 31
> 
> Please just accept this simple explanation and roll with it. I have plans for them being older and therefore eligible to go to international competitions, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realize most of this chapter re-hashes stuff that we already know, but for the sake of Victor and Yuuri getting to know one another, please bear with me. The next chapter gets into more stuff. I pinky promise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are both bumbling dorks.

Yuuri and Victor stared at each other in silence for a moment.

 

Suddenly Victor blurted out “You're wearing glasses!”

 

Yuuri glanced off to the side of his screen and reached up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Ah, yeah, I realize neither of the pictures I originally sent had my glasses. I usually just wear contacts when I'm coaching. I'm sorry if the glasses are an unpleasant surprise.”

 

Victor waved both his hands back and forth in front of his chest.

 

“No, no! I'm not mad or upset or anything, I swear! I-I just wasn't expecting to have my vision blinded by how sexy but still cute you look in glasses.”

 

Victor's eyes bulged as he slapped his hands over his mouth, and Yuuri's face erupted into a deep blush. Yuuri opened and closed his mouth, but was unable to produce any understandable words.

 

Victor erupted into nervous giggles. “O-Oh my god, I'm s-so sorry! That was super b-blunt and just...first impressions...yeah...whoops, my bad...”

 

Yuuri tried to wave him off. “N-No, it's ok. If we're being honest, it's nice to actually see a genuine reaction from someone…” He took a deep, calming breath before continuing “...especially when it's someone as attractive as you that the seems to think the same of me.”

 

It was Victor's turn to blush at the compliment.

 

“Wow. Um, thank you.” Victor smiled and tried to find words to respond to how he was feeling, but couldn't think of anything. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I'm being such a spaz. Uh, do you mind if I just start asking you questions, so that I can just read off a paper and not look stupid as my brain shuts down at the worst possible moment ever?”

 

Yuuri chuckled, honestly feeling a bit of the same.

 

“Sure, ask away.”

 

Victor seemed to visibly relax as he held up a piece of paper and read through his questions.

 

“Ok, I guess my first question is: What do you coach? In the questionnaire, you said athletic coach, but I was curious what kind if athletics specifically.”

 

Yuuri stared at his screen, his face flickering between emotions

 

“You...you don't know what I coach?”

 

Victor scoffed. “No. I mean, yeah, I figured from your coach picture, I could probably find you if I looked you up, but that just seemed weird and intrusive, especially since that's the whole point of this conversation. Besides, I'm not an idiot that believes everything he sees online is true. So I decided to just wait and hear everything from you.”

 

Yuuri was taken aback. _He seriously doesn't know who I am?_

 

“I, uh...I'm a...a figure skating coach.”

 

Victor's eyes lit up as he sat up and leaned closer to his screen and camera.

 

“Really?! That's so cool! I've tried ice skating before, but I was pretty much a disaster. I could do basic forward skating, but if I tried to go super fast, or turn too quickly, or anything remotely fancy, I'd fall on my ass. Arms flailing, making very un-manly noises...the whole shebang.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh along with Victor at his description. Before he could comment, Victor continued.

 

“So...I saw the picture. What kind of skating do you coach?” Yuuri just stared. “You sent the still from whatever news segment, so you've gotta be a little bit popular. Do you just do local stuff, or regional and national competitions too? I mean, you and your student looked pretty serious, so I'm not sure.”

 

Yuuri continued to stare, now with his mouth agape.

 

“You...you really _don't_ know who I am.” He chuckled quietly to himself. “No, um, I do more than just regional stuff. I'm actually an internationally certified coach.”

 

Victor's mouth fell open and a breathless “Wow...” slipped past his lips.

 

“I still periodically teach beginners classes, but my usual students are competitive at the international level. Like, World Championships and Olympics level skaters.”

 

Victor's eyes had grown absurdly wide and were almost glistening. He unconsciously leaned forward in his excitement.

 

“That's...so...cool!! Oh my god, how do you even do that?! Like, how do you coach something like that? I mean, to demonstrate or help or anything, I'm guessing you have to be a somewhat decent skater yourself, right?! How does that even work?!”

 

“Your right, the best coaches are usually able to be out on the ice with their students, even if they physically can't do the more advanced moves themselves. So before you ask, yes, I used to be competitive myself. Yes, also on the international level. No, I don't really want to talk about my past events.”

 

Victor's expression grew somber.

 

“I...I'm sorry. I sometimes get carried away, and I don't realize when I've brought up a sore subject. We can pass on this if you want to.”

 

Yuuri rubbed his face and quietly groaned.

 

“No, no, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed or anything like that. I just...I was very active when I was a competitor, and I'd rather spend our time talking about more than just what I competed in. I don't care if you want to look me up later, but right now...I'd like to learn more about you...if that's ok.”

 

“Oh, um, yeah, that's cool. Can I ask you one more thing? It's only...kinda related to your competitions?”

 

“One more, and then it's my turn. Deal?”

 

“Deal! Ok, so what made you stop competing and become a coach? From my very limited figure skating knowledge, you seem rather young to be a coach.”

 

“Yeah, I am actually. It's because I got hurt when I was a competitor. Specifically, I ruptured my Achilles tendon.”

 

Victor cringed and hissed at the thought of the pain. He had only seen a couple people come in for physical therapy for Achilles tendon issues, and it could be brutal.

 

“Did you get surgery? With your age and athletic level, I would assume that would be their suggestion.”

 

Yuuri nodded yes. “They did repaire it with surgery, and said with physical therapy, I could probably get back to competitive shape. But it wasn't a guarantee that I'd ever be at the same level I was before. And honestly, I ended up being too scared to go back for quite a while. I didn't want to risk having something else break or rip or tear. My injury happened in the middle of a program at a competition, and it psyched me out quite a bit.”

 

“Oh wow, I'm so sorry that happened to you.”

 

“It's ok. I've come to terms with it. I for sure hit a low point in life immediately after, not being able to do or move much, and just became a sad, miserable blob around the house. Thankfully, my best friend didn't let me stew in my own toxic thoughts. He ended up dragging me back to the rink, and I started assisting my former coach. Eventually, I decided I wanted to be a coach in my own right, but didn't want to step on toes. So, I went back home, set up at the rink in my hometown, and now, here I am. Ta-da!”

 

Victor blinked. “I just...wow. That's so...wow. And...yeah...I realize I'm being _super_ eloquent right now. I just...I don't have words to describe being so accomplished, determined, and resilient, even in the face of such a serious injury. That's really impressive!”

 

Yuuri flushed at the praise and averted his eyes momentarily, before returning his gaze to the screen.

 

“What about you? What do you do? I remember you mentioning in your questionnaire you just finished school.”

 

“Yup! I recently got my degree in sports therapy. I had a couple places lined up that I could intern at, but once I decided to sign up to be a surrogate, I knew the timing wasn't right to be that monopolized by a job. But I didn't want to sit on my butt and do nothing, so any clinic or hospital that would take me, I've volunteered with. I don't get to do as much actual, hands on ‘learning and practicing medicine’ work, but it left my schedule more available.”

 

“Wow, you're very dedicated to the surrogate idea, aren't you?”

 

“That I am! You don't...you don't think that's a bad thing, do you?”

 

“No! I mean, I do question why someone at your age, just starting with their life beyond school, wants to pause to be a surrogate, but I'm sure you have your reasonings. And as long as you aren't somehow being forced into this against your will, then who am I to judge your decisions?”

 

Victor felt his throat clench and his eyes twinge as he fought to hold back tears. Unfortunately, Yuuri was still able to notice the change in his expression, and immediately started to panic.

 

“Oh my god, did I say something wrong?! I'm so sorry if I said something to offend you! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, _please_ don't cry!”

 

Victor couldn't help as a small, choked sob escaped his mouth, and his tears started to drop down his face.

 

“I *hic* I s-swear I'm o-o-ok. H-Happy tears, I p-promise! Just *hic* give m-me a m-min-minute.”

 

Yuuri sat helplessly as he watched the sweet omega on his screen cry, unable to reach out to touch him, to scent him, to calm him down. His alpha roared to do something to comfort the distressed omega. He eventually felt his chest vibrate slightly as he realized he was rumbling and cooing, trying to make any sound to help stop Victor's tears.

 

Thankfully, Victor's sudden outburst didn't last long, and soon he was wiping off his face and sniffling, trying to reign in control of his emotions once again.

 

“S-Sorry. I'm not u-usually so weepy. It's just that...so many people have been critical of any and all of my decisions. Some think I'm not capable of doing such a ‘physically demanding’ job as an omega. Some assume I'll never truly have ambition in the workplace because I'm already pausing my life to have a baby. It...it sounds really pathetic to say, but outside of my roommate and those that I've studied and worked with...those that know my capabilities...I can't think of one person, especially alphas - no offense - that have been so openly supportive of my decisions.”

 

Yuuri sat shocked at Victor's revelation.

 

“That's...awful! I'm so sorry you've been surrounded by absolute idiots that would just automatically assume things like that.”

 

“It's ok. I mean, it's not, but I've learned to let go as much as possible. So yeah, hearing you be so openly supportive of something, even when you hardly know me is...it's just so nice to hear for a change.”

 

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

 

“Well, I'm definitely glad I didn't upset you. I felt like such an ass thinking I made you cry in the first 10 minutes of talking to you.”

 

Victor giggled.

 

“Like I said. They were happy tears.” Victor fiddled with the tip of his braid. “But now I feel bad that you felt bad. And there's not much I can do sitting thousands of miles away, so how about you ask more questions. Instead of us going back and forth or something, you just ask away. I...I know it's not much in the way of an apology, but I can't think of anything else in the moment.”

 

Yuuri smiled, taking in the view of the obviously embarrassed omega.

 

“Sure, we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. I love them so much!
> 
> *sobs*
> 
> Also, while I've got a bunch already typed up for the next chapter, and I should get it up by next week, there's a small possibility I will be far too busy doing the 'shit, shit, shit, this is the last weekend before' con crunch flail. I dont want to post an A/N as a new chapter to give an update, because that just gets your hopes up for no good reason. So yeah, if I don't post next weekend, that's why, I'm sorry, and please just bear with me, I promise to come back as soon as the con is over!  
> ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I finished it! But it's also super early in the morning, since tomorrow is the last relatively open day I have to con crunch and I didnt want to be distracted by story ideas, so please forgive any errors. I was determined to get this done!! 😤

For about 20 minutes, Yuuri asked Victor simple things about his life. Where he grew up, what it was like there, his family, his friends. Yuuri found himself genuinely intrigued by the simple things in Victor's life, and Victor was more than happy to answer all of Yuuri's random questions.

 

However, Yuuri began to run out of surface-level questions, and eventually found himself sitting silent, thinking of what to ask next.

 

Eventually, Victor broke the silence.

 

“You can ask me whatever. Honestly. There's very little I'm super private about. And you're not some random stranger on the street. I'm ok answering something other than the basic ‘get to know one another' questions, if you're interested in asking.”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor and cocked an eyebrow in question. Victor wordlessly gestured for Yuuri to ask a question.

 

“Well, I guess I was wondering if you'd elaborate on why you want to be a surrogate? I'm not going to judge you or anything, I swear, but you didn't put much in that part of the questionnaire, and I'd just like to understand you better.”

 

“It's fine. It's just not something I can explain with a small, concise answer, so I just left it more vague. Figured I could explain later if the occasion arose, and voilà, here it is.”

 

Yuuri chuckled at Victor's animated way of talking, but kept his comments to himself.

 

“It's...a mix of reasons. I'll just start from the beginning, if that's ok with you.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Sure, go ahead.”

 

Victor smiled, his appreciation evident.

 

“So for quite a while now, my omega instincts have been tugging at me. But I'm not so stupid that I'm just gonna go get pregnant on a whim with no plan or anything. As you mentioned, I'm just starting my ‘real’ life, now that I'm out of school. I didn't want to give it up for a kid. I'm too selfish.”

 

Victor let out a deep sigh as he slumped back into his chair.

 

“I tried dating for a while. You know, see if I'd meet someone that I could see myself with. Someone that would help and support me. But...I never did.

 

“At first, I didn't care about the secondary. Alpha or beta. Just as long as it was someone that had, well, you know...fully functioning...um...sperm.  _ Anyways! _ From previous experiences, and from the newer dates I had gone on, I eventually decided that I was more attracted to alphas, and so only started dating them. I know that a lot of people give me shit for being ‘so discriminatory’, but it's my personal preference. I don't hate on betas. I dont think they're lesser of people. I just...I like what I like, and I shouldn't have to be constantly defending my decisions!”

 

Victor looked down on at his lap in apparent defeat. After a few tense moments, Yuuri broke his silence in an attempt to placate Victor's feelings.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. I personally don't think there's anything wrong with having an opinion, as long as you don't demean others in the process. If it makes you feel any better, I'm the same with omegas. You're not alone in your opinion, I promise!”

 

Victor eventually look up at Yuuri, his eyes glistening once again.

 

“So cruel Yuuri, making me cry because you're so nice and understanding and kind and stuff. You jerk!”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor stated at each other in silence, before bursting into laughter. Then Victor started laughing harder because Yuuri let out of small snort as he laughed, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at himself. They both started to calm back down, but as soon as they glanced at each others faces, each puffy and tear streaked from laughing so hard, the giggles came out again, and the process started all over. After several minutes of on and off laughter, the sound of Nastasia clearing her throat come through the speakers.

 

“Not that I usually interrupt when people are doing so well, but perhaps we can get back to the topic at hand?”

 

Victor and Yuuri both covered their mouths as they attempted to suppress their laughter.  _ At least she didn't actually sound mad. _

 

Victor was the first to mostly calm himself.

 

“Where was I? Oh, right, I like alphas more. So anyways, I went on date after date, but no one seemed to click, you know? No one was opposed to me having kids in the future, but they all wanted me to give up what I had been studying, to give up my life, and be a stay-at-home omega. No one was willing to take on the brunt of the child raising responsibilities while I got myself settled in the professional world as a therapist. But as time went on, and as the dates kept ending in disaster, my omegan desires to be bred and pregnant continued to grow. I ended up buying a Knot-Me-Up , one of those super fancy computer chip omegan dildos. I thought that maybe I could use it to trick my body, but it didn't help. The desire never got too distracting, but it was still annoying.

 

“Eventually, my roommate brought up the idea of being a surrogate. Being able to fulfill my secondary instincts, but not being responsible for a child after all is said and done. It's not that I have anything against starting a family. I just...not now. Like I said, I'm selfish with my life right now, and I would need to meet an alpha that was willing to step up...something that has never happened. And I figured that I could help someone, or some couple, that hadn't been able to have a child on their own, for whatever reasons. So here I am, talking to you.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but stare at Victor.  _ Why couldn't I have met him normally? He didn't know me, doesn't seem to care about my fame, is ok with a family, and doesn't want to just sit around on his ass all day every day. Damn. _

 

“That's...very benevolent of you. Even if I had just met you on the street, I'd be impressed by your personality and generosity. Forget what those other knot-heads have said. You seem like a genuinely good person Victor.”

 

“Aww, thanks Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri smiled, before his lips fell slightly. His eyes flickered between the screen and the wall behind the monitor.

 

“So...um...would you mind if I asked an even more personal question now?”

 

“Sure. Like I said, I'm comfortable and open to talking about whatever, so I probably won't ‘Pass’ any of your questions, if that's what you're concerned about.”

 

“A little. I just don't want to seem too pushy or intrusive especially since this is our first time talking.”

 

Victor deadpanned.

 

“Yuuri, if this ends up well, your sperm will, in one way or another, end up in my body. I will grow something that is half you inside of me. There's not much out there that is more intrusive than growing someone's baby.”

 

Yuuri nearly choked at Victor's words. He gaped at the omega on his screen. Part of him was shocked at Victor's open, brazen attitude, but a smaller part was suddenly very intrigued by the thought of the beautiful omega in front of him, round and swollen with Yuuri's seed.

 

“You, uh, you said you had a Knot-Me-Up. Have you only ever used toys, or have you had a heat partner before?”

 

“I've only ever had one heat partner; my roommate, Chris. I had only ever used toys, and I had been curious to know what it would be like with someone else. It was...nice. But Chris is also an omega, so no knot, and my hormones didn't like the lack of knot. Even though the overall feeling of sex was more pleasant than merely a dildo, the knot was what settled my instincts more overall. So we never did anything again.”

 

“Well, I guess it's good you know yourself so well. Is that when you realized you liked alphas more? When you realized you were more content after getting a knot?”

 

“It wasn't the only reason, but it was definitely a large factor.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

“What about you? Toys or rut partners?”

 

“I've only ever used simple toys. I've never been close enough to someone to be ok spending a rut with them, so people are out. Well, I take that back. There is one person I would be ok being that intimate with; my old rink mate, Phichit. But he's also an alpha, and he experimented a bit before I met him, and he wasn't fond of being knotted. He said it didn't hurt with lube and preparation...it just...wasn't his thing. So yeah, no actual people. He, at one point, got one of those mid-range toys, where it compresses around your dick if you hit a button. He offered to let me try it, but I didn't like the idea of having to think so much during a rut to remember to turn it on. I just like to feel and experience, if that makes sense.”

 

“It does.”

 

“So yeah. That's the extent of my very limited sexual experience.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with that. Like you told me, it's good you know yourself, and that you're at a point where you can safely and comfortably take care of yourself during your rut.”

 

“Yeah, I'm a bit self conscious about the whole being a virgin thing at times, but then I remember that most of the people I've met that have wanted to be more intimate have been what Americans refer to as gold diggers. Then I don't care as much, since to me, it's better to be a virgin and take care of my ruts myself than partner with someone that could be some crazy fan.”

 

Victor cringed and shuddered.

 

“Ugh. I can't even imagine what that's like. I'm a relative nobody, so I've never experienced someone trying to take advantage of me or compromise me like that.”

 

“You learn to live with it. As terrible as that sounds.”

 

“It does sound pretty bad, not gonna lie.”

 

They both sat in silence. Victor started fidgeting, and Yuuri immediately picked up on his discomfort.

 

“You know, the asking something deeper goes both ways. You've been really open with me, so it's only fair I do the same for you. If you have something to ask, go ahead.”

 

“I do, I just…”

 

Victor racked his brain, trying to find the best way to broach the topic without scaring off Yuuri.

 

“Well...um...can I ask you a question first?”

 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Sure. What's up?”

 

“Do you suppress at all?”

 

“We've gone from talking about making babies to preventing the thing that allows babies to be made. Interesting topic change.”

 

Yuuri started to smile, but noticed the concerned look on Victor's face.

 

“Sorry. Not a lighthearted topic. Ok then. Um. Most of the year I do, but I give myself time in the off season to have my rut. I honestly wouldn't be opposed to just always suppressing, but if something were to happen, and I fell into a heavy post-suppression rut during the skate season, I might not be able to help my students at critical times or go to competitions. And I would feel terrible about not being there for them.”

 

Victor still appeared cautious, but his eyes seemed hopeful.

 

“So, uh...you don't have anything specific against um, suppressing a lot?”

 

“No. Not at all. Why?”

 

Victor opened his mouth, but then closed it, the tip of his nose turning red.

 

“Victor...have you suppressed your heat for a while? Are you concerned about what I'll think?”

 

“Um...yeah...I've suppressed...a bit...”

 

“And how much is ‘a bit’?”

 

“Um...about 5...”

 

“5 heats? That's not too bad?”

 

“No, 5...years…”

 

Yuuri was stunned into silence, mouth agape.

 

“I just didn't want my heats to interfere with the end of high school and graduation, and then I didn't want any reason to fall behind in university, since it was a pretty competitive field, so I continued suppressing, but then I didn't want to have one on my own because I knew toys wouldn't be enough...sure, it would get me by, but I would not come out satisfied...so I've been holding out to see if I got matched with someone as a surrogate and if they'd be ok...well, in this case, if you'd be ok spending my heat with me to get me pregnant, even though I'll be a  _ really _ horny omega, and I just didn't want to spring that on you and surprise you and scare you off, and dear lord I'm gonna stop rambling now...”

 

The silence after Victor's mumbling stopped was deafening. Victor was slouched and slightly curled in on himself, embarrassment radiating from his every pore. Yuuri found himself swiping at his mouth, drool leaking out from his mouth hanging open for so long. Yuuri shook himself out of his stupor and took a moment to find his voice again.

 

“So...let me get this straight. You haven't had a heat in like, 5 years...and you decided to wait and spend your post-suppression heat with someone, so you could hopefully get pregnant and end up with your instincts being satisfied all in one go...and you think I might run away because you'll be especially horny?”

 

Victor cringed. “Umm...pretty much…”

 

Yuuri sighed and smiled softly.

 

“As long as that's all. Victor, you're gorgeous. You seem to have a great personality. As of right now, I can't lie and say that I don't like the idea of being with you for your heat. I think we could have a great time together if you were willing to entrust yourself to me. The only thing I can think of that would make me question that decision would be if my alpha didn't like your scent. But the idea of you being especially rowdy in bed itself is not a turn off, I promise.”

 

Yuuri glanced away for a moment before turning back to the screen.

 

“I just want to know that you're absolutely sure you'd be comfortable with me being your first alpha? It's a big responsibility to make sure your first time is pleasurable, and it's something I'm willing to take on and prepare for. I just want you to be 100% sure. I don't there to be any reason for you to regret this decision after-the-fact.”

 

Victor felt his lip tremble as Yuuri, yet again, accepted Victor and his situation.  _ He'd be a perfect alpha. He's not prejudiced against omegas, is very open and accepting...and really handsome. _

 

“Um, thank you Y-Yuuri. That means a-a lot.” Victor squashed the waver in his voice. “And you're right with the scent. I'd like to see how my omega reacts to your smell as well. But if that goes well, and I feel safe and comfortable in your presence, and if I continue to feel the same way about you after more conversations in the future, I'd be more than willing to spend my heat with you.”

 

* * * * *

 

By the time Yuuri started getting a bit sleepy and ready to get off the computer, he and Victor had ended up talking for nearly 5 hours. Nastasia had only needed to intervene in their conversation a couple times, and only to get them back on track. Nastasia had also claimed it was the longest first conversation she had witnessed, and was potentially the longest first talk in company history. Both Victor and Yuuri agreed that they would like to move forward with the surrogacy process, and set up another chat time for the following week.

 

And as they both slept later that night, their dreams were filled with nothing but each other, and the possibilities that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Waffle for the fancy dildo name. My creativity was lacking and I was stuck, and you saved me.
> 
> Phew! So this is a nice pause point for me. Next Sunday will not have a new chapter, cuz I'll be at Katsucon! (Will anyone else be there?? Let me know!) Afterwards though, we'll get back on track. And we are getting ever closer to that smutty goodness. Bless you all for sticking around with me for this long! I hope you dont feel like I've been going too slow!!
> 
> And thank you to everyone that has commented ❤ It has been tons of fun to read them and respond! And a couple have even helped me with the story, since they brought up topics I was still unsure of so I had to sit and think 👌🏻👍🏻 You guys are the best!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allllllllmost to the good stuff. It's so close, I can smell it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> And here to apologize for my sudden disappearance. As you may or may not remember, I was having issues with another project...unfortunately, they continued. Not the same issues per se, but it was enough that it tanked any desire to write. Like, just opening Google Docs, even just to update my budget, made me frustrated and queasy. So I took some time off. I didn't want to write with such negativity festering in my mind, because I knew that would affect my writing.
> 
> But I eventually tried again, I didn't feel any negative feelings or emotions, so I typed out this chapter. I know it's a shorter one, but I didn't have much that needed to be said before the events that will take place in the next chapter.
> 
> So again, my apologies for my behavior, but I'm back, I feel good about writing again, and thank you, thank you, thank you to those who have stuck around!!!

> **IN PERSON MEETING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <n.sokolov@newlife.com>
> 
> To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp; v.nikiforov@mail.ru
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Victor Nikiforov,
> 
>  
> 
> Taking into consideration all of your previous chats online, I believe you two would be an excellent match. And after reviewing my notes, I feel we are at a point where we could move on to your first in person meeting. I know we verbally agreed to continue moving forward at the end of our last conversation, but to officially do so, we require having your consent to continue progressing written down. Therefore, please respond to this email expressing your desire to continue; or not if anything has changed.
> 
>  
> 
> If your intent is to respond favorably, please let me know if there is any specific date and location that would work well for each of you. For your planning purposes, the nearest city with a New Life office for Mr. Katsuki is Fukuoka, Saga, Japan; for Mr. Nikiforov, Saint Petersburg, Russia. With the distance between, New Life offers a travel reimbursement for up to $2000 USD, which roughly translates to ¥223450.00 or ₽130462.80, according to current Google currency exchange rates. You will be given a more precise amount from the finance department when the time comes. Other costs will be up to the individual. Each New Life office has several hotel-type rooms for potential parents to stay in, so lodging will not be a concern for those traveling.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please remember that during this in person meeting, each party is required to bring a close friend or family member that will also be acting as a primary point if contact for the duration of the surrogacy, should it become necessary. We do not provide a separate reimbursement for the friend or family member. However, if we calculate that you did not use the full $2000 after your own travel fees have been totaled, you may partially fund the friend or family with whatever you have remaining. The family or friend will also be able to stay in the New Life hotel rooms, so separate lodging will not be a concern for them either.
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep in mind that it might take a while to find a time and place convenient for everyone, so I ask for your patience during this process.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Nastasia

 

* * *

 

 

> **RE: IN PERSON MEETING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Katsuki Yuuri** <yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp>
> 
> To: n.sokolov@newlife.com
> 
>  
> 
> Ms. Sokolov,
> 
>  
> 
> It won't be for a few more weeks, but one of my skaters has been assigned to a competition in the Grand Prix series in Moscow, the Rostelecom Cup. The competition will take place October 20-22. If we could schedule the meeting a few days afterwards, allowing time for post competition requirements and seeing my skater off at the airport, that would be ideal. That way, no one really has to travel out of their way. You and Victor are already there, and I'll already be in Russia.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still in the process of finalizing the rest of my schedule for the next few months after that, so that is the only concrete information I am able to provide at the moment. If that does not work for Mr. Nikiforov's schedule, please let me know, and I will work on finding another available time.
> 
>  
> 
> Respectfully,
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

 

> **RE: IN PERSON MEETING**
> 
>  
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov** <v.nikiforov@mail.ru>
> 
> To: n.sokolov@newlife.com
> 
>  
> 
> Ms. Nastasia Sokolov,
> 
>  
> 
> My restrictions on time and place are same as last time we discussed this topic...I don't have any regular schedule that needs to be worked around. The only thing I would have to work with would be if we do not meet in Saint Petersburg, I'd need to find someone to watch my dog, as my roommate will be joining as my ‘person'.
> 
>  
> 
> So please defer to Yuuri's schedule for your planning.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very excited!
> 
> Victor

 

* * *

 

 

> **IN PERSON MEETING - TENTATIVE DATE**
> 
>  
> 
> **Nastasia Sokolov** <n.sokolov@newlife.com>
> 
> To: yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp; v.nikiforov@mail.ru
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Yuuri Katsuki and Mr. Victor Nikiforov,
> 
>  
> 
> Taking into consideration what each of you said, would both of you be able to come to a meeting at the Saint Petersburg office on October 27?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you could provide the name of who will be joining you for this meeting, their age, both primary and secondary genders, and best email to reach them by. All other information from them can be obtained during the meeting.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you have any issues.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Nastasia

 

* * *

 

> **RE: IN PERSON MEETING** **\- TENTATIVE DATE**
> 
>  
> 
> **Katsuki Yuuri** <yuuri.k@softbank.ne.jp>
> 
> To: n.sokolov@newlife.com
> 
>  
> 
> Ms. Sokolov,
> 
>  
> 
> That would be perfect! Gives me time after the competition and a couple days for travel, finding the New Life location without getting lost, and getting settled. I appreciate how much you're able to work with me and my schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> I will inform the person who is coming with me for this meeting. His information is:
> 
> Name: Phichit Chulanont
> 
> Primary: Male
> 
> Secondary: Alpha
> 
> Email: phichit.c@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Respectfully,
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki

 

* * *

 

 

> **RE: IN PERSON MEETING** **\- TENTATIVE DATE**
> 
>  
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov** <v.nikiforov@mail.ru>
> 
> To: n.sokolov@newlife.com
> 
>  
> 
> Ms. Nastasia Sokolov,
> 
>  
> 
> Yay! At home! Yeah, that'll totally work. No issues from me, and I'll let my roommate know so he can make sure he has the time off as well.
> 
>  
> 
> My roommate's name is Christophe Giacometti, but everyone just calls him Chris. He's a male omega like myself, and he said any emails should go to ‘that_sexy_swiss@mail.ch’. And I'm so sorry that you'll have to type that. I've tried to get him to get a newer, more professional email, but he refuses, and any I make for him he blatantly ignores or promptly deletes.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm getting even more excited that this is actually happening!
> 
> Victor

 

* * *

 

**Yuuri:**

_I hope your schedule is open. I got a date for the face to face meeting._

 

**Phichit:**

_Look at my bestest friend! All grown up and ready to impregnate someone_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

**Yuuri:**

_On second thought, maybe I should bring someone else…_

 

**Phichit:**

_Nooooooooo!!!_

_I refuse to be replaced._

_I'm sorry, I love youuuu!!_

 

**Yuuri:**

_Unfortunately, the feeling is mutual._

 

**Phichit:**

_*le gasp*_

_UNFORTUNATELY?!_

_RUDE!_

_But I forgive you. Just tell me what I need to know, and I'll be there._

  


* * *

**Victor:**

_One, I fucking hate that I had to type out your lame email address to our surrogate person. It was mortifying. GET A NEW EMAIL!!_

_Two, your ass better be free October 27th. That's when the meeting is scheduled._

 

**Chris:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some time to go back through the comments people left while I was avoiding writing. I know it'll be super delayed, but I'd still like to acknowledge everyone that left written support on this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my "I'm sorry it took me so long to get out of my writers block, please forgive me". So if you jumped straight to this chapter, go back. I'm doing a two at once posting.

Yuuri stared at the doorknob and willed his arm to reach out and grab it, but he couldn't move. _I was so ready this morning, but now…_

 

“Phichit...I'm scared. Victor seems so genuinely nice. And we clicked so well. What if we get in there, and I react negatively to his scent? We only have one last hurdle before starting to process of building a family together...and I can't open one damn door.”

 

Phichit moved behind Yuuri and gave him a hug, releasing his familiar pheromones to calm Yuuri down.

 

“You can do this. I highly doubt it'll go bad, but if it does, you always have other chances. I guarantee Victor is not the one and only good looking and honestly decent guy out there that would be willing to have your baby.”

 

Yuuri sighed as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

 

“I know, I know, I just...I want it to be him. There's just...something...about him. I can't describe it.”

 

Phichit shuffled around to grab Yuuri's face, forcing him to look up and make eye contact.

 

“Yuuri, you know I'll support you no matter what, but you can't be thinking like that. You're not here to find your one true love; you're here to make a baby. Who knows what the future holds for you two, but right now, you need to focus on why you're here. Meet the man, see if you two click, so that you can potentially fuck a baby into him. Everything else can be settled later.”

 

Yuuri's face exploded into a deep blush as Phichit spoke and he tried to hide his face, but Phichit held his head tightly.

 

“Can you do that?”

 

Yuuri's eyes darted around to look at everything but Phichit's face. He continued to try and pull free, but his friend would not release him. Eventually, his struggling stopped, and he shyly met Phichit's serious gaze.

 

“Yeah. I can. Sorry.”

 

Phichit instantly let go and smiled.

 

“Don't apologize! That's why I'm here. To pull you out of any funk you fall into and verbally bitch slap you back to your senses if necessary. But never physically. I could never harm those adorable chubby cheeks!”

 

“Phichit! My cheeks haven't been chubby since I was a kid! Take it back. _Take it back!_ ” Yuuri squealed as he tackled Phichit in a fit of giggles. _I don't know how I was lucky enough to have him in my life, but I'm so, so grateful he is._

 

* * *

 

Victor and Chris entered a small room, filled only with a couple chairs and blank walls. Chris took a look around and huffed.

 

“Well, if this isn't just the most cozy and welcoming room.”

 

Victor reached over and smacked Chris’ arm.

 

“There's only 3 chairs. This obviously isn't the meeting room, you dork.”

 

Chris wandered over to another door in the room, but found it was locked.

 

“Ooo, a locked door. I wonder what magical secrets are behind door #2.”

 

Victor laughed as he pulled Chris towards the chairs.

 

“What is with you today? You're very snarky. More so than usual.”

 

“Just being ridiculous to keep you smiling. In all seriousness, today is a big day, and I want to make sure nothing sours your mood. So if I have to act like an ass to do so, I will.”

 

“You're the best, Chris.”

 

“I know, but it's still nice to hear you say it.”

 

They laughed as they both took a seat, but quickly stood up as the previously locked door opened and a tall, smartly dressed woman entered. She walked up to them and held out her hand.

 

“Welcome. My name is Nastasia. It's nice to meet you in person Victor. And Chris, correct?” Chris nodded mutely. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Please, take a seat. I'm here to describe how this meeting will begin. First off, for the first several minutes -”

 

\- - -

 

“- everyone except yourself and Mr. Nikiforov will be wearing scent suppressing patches. This meeting is, first and foremost, to determine if you're compatible with the others’ scent. Let's be honest here, no one can get ‘in the mood’ if they react badly to someone else's scent.”

 

Nastasia held out patches to Phichit.

 

“Please put this on now, so that we can clear the air of your pheromones. It's wonderful that you're able to help calm your friend down from his pre-meeting jitters, but right now, we don't need Yuuri's scent smothered in yours.”

 

Phichit laughed as he took the patches and covered his scent glands. Once he was no longer projecting any scents, Nastasia turned back to Yuuri and held out a small spray can.

 

“Please use this to spray yourselves down to neutralize any lingering scents or other smells. Then Yuuri, I'll need you -”

 

\- - -

 

“- to focus on pumping out a small amount of your pheromones. It needs to be enough that you will be easily scented when we open the doors, but not too much to be overwhelming. Is that clear?”

 

Victor nodded quickly before dousing himself and Chris in the scent neutralizing spray. Once the room smelled sterile, he handed the can back to Nastasia and focused on projecting the scent of a mildly excited but still calm omega. Once Nastasia was satisfied, she continued.

 

“As a warning, there will be guards in the room for the first few minutes. Their only purpose is to step in if, for any reason, someone's scent triggers another. If there are no major reactions, they will leave the room, we'll re-neutralize everyone's scents, and provide patches for both yourself and Mr. Katsuki. This way, all talk concerning the contract will be done with clear, level heads.”

 

Nastasia looked over Chris and Victor, but sensed nothing but eagerness in their demeanor.

 

“Do either of you have any questions?”

 

Both men shook their heads.

 

“Very well. I'm going to enter the meeting room and make sure everything and everyone is ready. On my signal, the guards will open the doors -”

 

\- - -

 

“- and you'll be free to enter. Phichit, if you would please immediately take the second seat away from the head of the table. Yuuri, depending on your reaction, you will be able to physically interact with Mr. Nikiforov before you take the seat next to the head of the table and we begin.”

 

Nastasia stood and slipped through the door. After several minutes of tense silence, the sound of an intercom crackling to life filled the room.

 

_“Gentlemen, you may now enter whenever you're ready.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun...
> 
> dun...
> 
> duuuuunnnnn.....
> 
> Here we go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS HERE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer. I just hope I don't disappoint!! I didn't want it to be too mild, but definitely wanted to save the more wild and crazy for later *wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge*

Yuuri walked into the room, and his eyes snapped towards the shining silver hair and piercing blue eyes of Victor Nikiforov. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, but smelled nothing. Only the sterile smell of scent neutralized air.

 

After a brief pang of disappointment, his nose twitched and his body stiffened. His eyes flew open as he saw almost the same reaction happen to Victor a split second later. Phichit immediately grabbed onto Yuuri's arms, and it took every ounce of Yuuri's focus to not attack Phichit for holding him back from what seemed so obviously to be _his_ omega.

 

He had never smelled anything like Victor. He felt himself drift as his mind flashed through a series of imagined scenarios of what their life could be like together. A life constantly surrounded by the warmth and gentleness exuded from the omega in front of him.

 

His focus was brought back to the present at the sound of an extremely agitated hiss. He looked over the table to see Chris had also grabbed onto Victor, and Victor was furiously trying to break free. Chris flinched, but kept his grip on Victor as Victor continued to sound his displeasure. Then suddenly, the smell of distressed omega began to fill the room.

 

Yuuri began to panic as he noticed the guards take a half step towards the incensed omega. Instantly, the irritating hands on his arms didn't matter. All that mattered was making sure Victor was not taken from his sight.

 

Yuuri instinctively flooded the room with calming pheromones and felt his throat constrict as he quietly crooned to Victor.

 

After a split second, Victor's head snapped up to look at Yuuri. He fell silent before he changed to vocalizing shaky, desperate whines. His scent calmed, but an edge of desperation remained.

 

Yuuri heard someone quietly speak, but he didn't pay attention. His focus was solely on calming Victor. He tried several times to walk towards Victor, but was held back each time. Yuuri began to alternate between continuing to croon at Victor and whining that Victor was still so far away.

 

Suddenly, he was able to take a step forward. He froze, breaking his gaze on Victor to look back at Phichit. Phichit smiled gently and nodded once. With his hands still clamped down on Yuuri's arms, they slowly walked to the foot of the table. Yuuri's heart sped up as he realized Victor was doing the same.

 

* * *

 

Victor was livid.

 

The instant Yuuri's scent drifted across the room, he _knew_ they were meant to be. That Yuuri was the alpha he had been searching for his entire, young life. A small part of his mind recognized how silly and romantically cliche it seemed, but it was a deep, gut feeling he just knew to be true. All he wanted to do was run over and surround himself in everything Yuuri.

 

But Chris wouldn't let him. And the person with Yuuri was holding on as well. Neither could get closer to the other, and it was pissing him off.

 

He noticed the guards in the room get slightly closer, and he knew he was making a scene, but he couldn't stop.

 

Until it hit him.

 

He felt his muscles relax as a calm, soothing scent filled the room. He went silent as he heard the first sounds Yuuri made since entering the meeting room. It took a moment for his brain to process what was happening, but it dawned on him that Yuuri was probably trying to calm him down before he got thrown out of the room.

 

The thought of being forced to leave before ever getting to interact with Yuuri was unacceptable. His mind flipped. Suddenly, instead of snarling and hissing, he was whining. He had to apologize. Apologize to Chris for nearly physically attacking him. Apologize to Nastasia and the guards for showing such a lack of self restraint.

 

And most importantly, apologize to Yuuri for almost causing their first encounter to end horribly.

 

He focused on reigning in his distress, but was unable to completely suppress it while he was still being restrained from his alpha. He tried to take a more gentle step towards Yuuri, but he still couldn't move. His throat tightened as his pitch increased in his distress.

 

After several pulls, he stumbled as he was suddenly allowed to move. He glanced at Chris, who just smiled and tilted his head. His whines became feverish as he started slowly moving closer to Yuuri. _Too slow! Alpha, Yuuri is right there! Must get to Yuuri!_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was held an arms width from Victor for about a minute before the pressure holding him back was released. He looked up to see that Chris had let go of Victor as well.

 

Yuuri slowly raised his shaking arms out towards Victor, who wasted no time leaping into Yuuri's embrace.

 

Victor pressed his face into Yuuri's neck as he clung to the alpha for dear life. Once he felt safe and that no one was going to interrupt their moment, an exceptionally loud purr erupted from his throat. He felt his entire torso vibrate from the force as he rubbed his face all over Yuuri's scent gland.

 

Yuuri pulled the omega close to his chest, squeezing tight to make sure no one would be able to pull Victor away from him. His chest vibrated as he began to rumble as he both felt and heard the omega purr. He buried his nose in Victor's hair and sighed in relief.

 

Yuuri shifted towards the wall behind him, keeping Victor in his arms. Once his back touched the wall, he slowly slid till he was sitting on the floor. He pulled Victor into his lap and tucked Victor's head under his chin.

 

Victor and Yuuri sat cuddling on the floor, while the others looked on with various emotions. Chris and Phichit looked at their friends and cooed.

 

“I've never seen Yuuri react like that...to anyone. Even with people he knows, it can take a while for him to be comfortable getting really up close and personal.”

 

“Same with Victor. Well, similar at least. He doesn't take a long time to warm up to someone, but he's usually at least physically reserved when he first interacts with people.”

 

Nastasia looked towards the guards and gave an almost imperceptible nod, and they silently slipped out of the room. She stared wide-eyed at the two sitting on the floor, before standing and raising her gaze towards their companions.

 

“Chris, Phichit, I know they're being stupidly cute, but if we're to make any progress today, they're going to need to be separated. It's so odd...I've never seen a reaction between two people that was so strong, but so non-violent. Yes, they were both throwing a fit when we kept them apart, but once they were able to hold each other, they calmed. From previous experiences, if people have that strong of a reaction, it usually devolves into sex or some other sort of um, ‘primal’ interaction.

 

“I don't know how they'll react if we try to separate them, so please do it gently. If they show any signs of aggression, stop what you're doing. We can try multiple times with multiple tactics if necessary. I'd rather try to break them apart with their own conscious consent instead of with brute force. And just so you're aware, it's usually very difficult to separate two people that have dropped so deeply into their secondary instincts, so be prepared for there to be an increased level of instinctual behavior and a decreased level of higher cognitive functions.”

 

Chris looked to Phichit and shrugged.

 

“Your friend is the one that's holding onto my friend with a vice grip. Even if I can convince Victor, it'll be hard to get him loose if your friend won't let go.”

 

“Valid point. Just be ready in case your friend doesn't want mine to let go.”

 

Phichit crouched down and gently placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri tried to shrug his hand off as he snuggled closer to Victor, but Phichit refused to be moved.

 

“Yuuri, you need to let Victor go. Remember what I told you before we came in here? Remember why you're here?”

 

Yuuri looked up and let out a pathetic whimper.

 

“Yuuri, you need to let go so we can discuss this surrogacy.”

 

Yuuri grumbled, but began to loosen his grip. Almost immediately, Victor whined at the loss of squeezing pressure. Jumping in on the moment, Chris kneeled in front of the pair and reached for Victor.

 

“Victor? Chéri? Come back to me. I get that you want to nestle with the big, cuddly alpha, but you're here to talk babies.”

 

Victor said nothing while snuggling deeper into Yuuri's loose hold, his purring growing louder, as if he could drown out the voices of everyone else.

 

“Think about it this way then. If all you want to do is cuddle, then that's all you'll get. If you can't cooperate, this won't go any further. But if you let go now, talk, and behave yourself, you can potentially have him for your heat. Wouldn't that be fun? Think of the sexy times.”

 

That seemed to get Victor's attention as he suddenly fell silent. He sat up and glanced back and forth between Yuuri and Chris, before huffing and peeling himself out of Yuuri's lap.

 

As Chris helped Victor stand, Phichit reached down and hoisted Yuuri to his feet. With each step they took towards their respective seats, their minds seemed to clear, their scents calmed, and their eyes came back into focus. Once everyone was seated, everyone seemed to have returned to their normal selves.

 

Nastasia shook her head in disbelief as she handed everyone small cans of scent neutralizer.

 

“Here. Everyone use these. _And you two!_ ” Nastasia jabbed her fingers at Victor and Yuuri. “You two are unbelievable. First you don't devolve into normal secondary baser desires, even though there is very obviously a strong attraction. Then you just...snap out of your pheromonal cuddle frenzy like it was no big deal. Normally after something like that, a meeting has to be rescheduled because the involved parties are too far gone…yet here you sit. You two are going to break all the standard alpha and omega behavioral norms, aren't you? I won't ever know what to expect, will I?”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor looked down at their lap in shame and mumbled apologies. Nastasia grumbled as she threw several patches in their direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? What did you think?!  
> This was the first time I've really had to incorporate ABO-ness into a story (any story tbh) so I'm just kinda winging it and hoping it turns out ok ( ´艸` ;; )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know there was a lot of fluffy in the last chapter, and I'm sure a lot of you expect that to continue.  
> There will be moments.  
> But it's hard to be fluffy when discussing legal documentation.
> 
> Also, my knowledge of what goes on at surrogate agencies and the documents involved is strictly limited to whatever Google provides me in my searches. I've just taken that information and tweaked it to fit my needs for this story, and then added whatever else I felt necessary. So if you're actually familiar with how the process goes, please forgive me for anything you might find that's wrong.

Nastasia plunked down a massive stack of papers. She open the top file folder and pulled out several sheets of paper.

 

“Alright, first a foremost, lets get everything officially started. Here are simple consent forms. For Yuuri and Victor, it is verifying that you are here of your own free will and desire to proceed with this surrogacy. Though after your online chats and what I just witnessed here, I don't think there's any question as to what your responses will be. When you are done, pass it to your friends to sign as the witnesses.”

 

Phichit and Chris snickered at the pink that appeared on their friends faces. The forms were quickly signed and returned.

 

“Good. Step 1 down, many more to go.” Nastasia opened the next folder. “Next will be the method of impregnation. Now I know we've discussed this in the past, but I'm going to be going over everything to make sure there is no misunderstanding. Both Yuuri and Victor have indicated they are comfortable with in person or artificial insemination, with the final decision to be decided upon after being exposed to each others scents. Have you both come to a decision of which you would prefer?” Both Yuuri and Victor nodded. “Good, Victor, what would you like? This will be done during your heat, so your comfort and safety is our top priority in this situation.”

 

Victor smiled, happy to hear how much consideration was given.

 

“I would like to have Yuuri with me during my heat, if he is still ok with everything that will, um...entail.”

 

Nastasia turned to Yuuri. “And you?”

 

“I'm willing to spend your heat with Victor. I promise I will do my best to make the experience as comfortable as possible.”

 

Chris chimed in. “And pleasurable! My boy needs a good dicking. I expect there to be swooning when the stories of your time together are told.”

 

Phichit cackled at the look of horror on both Victor and Yuuri's faces.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri! I like him! And I agree! This heat might be for the purpose of making a baby, but that doesn't mean you can't have a good time as well. Let loose, go wild, enjoy yourselves.”

 

Yuuri let his head fall to the table with a painfully loud thunk, as Victor slouched down into his chair, hands covering his face.

 

Nastasia cleared her throat. “Gentlemen, please contain yourselves...at least for now.” She glared at the group, but couldn't help the small upward twitch from happening at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Now that we've come to an agreement, if I could get you both to sign this form. It simply states what you intend to do during the heat. Chris, Phichit, if you could check the box acknowledging that this decision is something they would indeed be comfortable with, that there was no coercion of any kind during the making of this decision, and then sign the witness line.”

 

There was a pause as the one sheet of paper was passed around to everyone.

 

“Ok, next discusses where everyone will be during the pregnancy. I know I've briefly talked about it to you both individually, but now we need to discuss and finalize plans. Victor, do you have any specific opinions?”

 

Victor paused. He had thought a lot about what he would like to do, but was torn. He knew Yuuri couldn't stay with him in Russia, not with his coaching. And Victor didn't want to assume he could just easily go to Japan. His life was in Russia. His volunteering, his dog, his friends, his nest, his support system, Chris...everything was in Saint Petersburg. And he'd go crazy if just sat around aimlessly for 9 months in a foreign country.

 

So he had mentally prepared himself for the idea of being apart from the alpha throughout the whole process, maybe with some visits here and there. But now, after that they'd finally met in person and clicked so well, the thought of being apart from Yuuri was painful.

 

He didn't know what to do, so he shook his head.

 

“No, I've thought about it, but nothing stands out in my mind. I'm still open to pretty much anything right now.”

 

Nastasia smiled. “That's ok Victor. Yuuri has an offer I think you might like, especially because you still have no specific opinions. Yuuri, if you would.”

 

All eyes turned to Yuuri, and he gulped.

 

“So I want to apologize in advance is this is too presumptuous of me. But I was wondering if you would be willing to move to Hasetsu with me for the duration of the pregnancy? I have multiple reasons for asking this.”

 

Victor felt his eyes widen in curiosity.

 

“One. As odd as it might be to you, I still live with my family at the onsen they own. There's plenty of room and people to look out for you if for some reason I'm not around and something happens. And seeing as my mother has had two kids, she's well versed in pregnancy occurrences. One of my best friends also lives close by, and she has triplets, so she's familiar with more complicated pregnancies, should something like that happen to you. Mainly, it's a network of support that I have and would like to extend to you. I don't want to insinuate that you don't have something similar here, but I hope you understand what I'm trying to get at.

 

“Two. Since you'll be giving up your body for me for these upcoming months, I wanted to do what I could to give something back to you. As you're well aware, I coach internationally ranked athletes. As you might imagine, that comes with a variety of issues, from simple bruises and scrapes to major injuries. We have a doctor that we work with and that comes with us to competitions, but he's getting older and has been looking to take a step back if possible, even if only a small one. I have talked to him about your work desires, and he has said that as long as he can verify your degree transferability between countries, he would like to take you on as an intern. Obviously you would still be limited by pregnancy restrictions, but it would give you an opportunity to get more hands on experience. I assumed that a large gap of time on a resume might not be a deal breaker, but might not look great either, so I wanted to make sure you knew you had the option to put your school knowledge to the test.

 

“Three. I know you've mentioned you like to stay fit for your clients, or future clients, but from what I've looked up, I know that too much heavy lifting will become less feasible as the pregnancy continues. My parents are friends with a ballet dancer in our town. She is actually one of the recipients of the Benois de la Danse, one of the ballet world's greatest honors, so she's very talented and familiar with different styles of dance. She also helps choreograph some of the step sequences that have been in both my routines when I skated, and the routines of my students. Anyways, she said she would be willing to work with you as your pregnancy progressed to keep you fit. Even if you don't want to learn to dance specifically, she can still help you maintain your flexibility, posture, and basic strength as your body changes.

 

“Along with those things, I'm aware that uprooting your life, home, and nest to a new place might be a bit overwhelming. So if his schedule allows, Chris is more than welcome to join you at staying at the onsen if you decide to move. We have several rooms that are unused and can be changed into a temporary bedroom. And because we allow all secondaries and try to keep all public spaces neutral in terms of scent, each room is properly soundproofed and has the appropriate scent blockers installed. So should Chris be scheduled for a heat while he's there, he would be able to have it without fear of being heard or smelled by anyone.

 

“Also, I can't say for sure, because I've never been a dad before, but when I think about us living apart during the pregnancy, my alpha doesn't like it. I could do it, so please, _please_ don't feel pressured, but I think I'd always be a little worried, since I wouldn't be able to easily make sure you're ok, so...yeah, it's a bit of a selfish request as well. But um, yeah, that's my offer.”

 

Yuuri watched as Victor's eyes began to glisten, but this time he didn't panic. After all their video calls, he now recognized the look as the one Victor made when he was overwhelmed by something Yuuri had done.

 

Victor slowly stood as he sniffled and swiped at the few tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. He walked around the table, pulled Yuuri up into a hug, and cried.

 

“Y-You have been so kind a-a-and u-understanding through all of this! A-And to think you p-put so much thought and e-effort into pre-planning all is-this. I-I-I know I've said it b-before, but t-t-thank you! T-Thank you so m-m-much!”

 

Yuuri said nothing as he pulled the omega closer and squeezed him tight. They stood like that for several minutes until Victor's sobs started turning into small hiccups. Yuuri leaned back a little bit and used his thumbs to clean all the tear tracks off Victor's face.

 

“All better?”

 

Victor looked up and gave a small smile “Uh-huh.”

 

“Ok, good. Now you should probably get back to your seat so Ms. Sokolov can stop glaring daggers at us.”

 

They both giggled softly as they untangled themselves and returned to their seats. Nastasia cleared her throat.

 

“Victor, am I to take that as you accepting Yuuri's offer?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Very well.” She began writing on another piece of paper, and after several minutes, she turned it around and passed it to Yuuri.

 

As Yuuri moved to sign, Victor jumped out of his seat.

 

“Wait! I have a really important question!”

 

Yuuri flinched, but set the pen down before looking up at Victor.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can Makka come as well? Please?”

 

“Makka?”

 

“My poodle, Makkachin. Sorry, I sometimes shorten her name...guess I never did that around you until now. Anyways, she's very well behaved, well trained, and being a poodle, is hypoallergenic, so she shouldn't set off anyone that usually has dog allergies. I just...I can't stand the thought of leaving her for over 9 months. Please, please, _please_?!”

 

Yuuri knew there was no way he would be able to resist Victor's pleading expression, and also acknowledged it would be cruel to separate the dog and owner for such a long period of time. He had ‘met’ Makkachin the few times she had weaseled her way into Victor's room while they were online, and the two were obviously very close. Bringing a dog wasn't something he had discussed with his family, but they'd just have to deal with it.

 

“Yes, she can come. Just know that if she causes problems, we'll have to lock her in your room or a kennel or something. I don't just live in a house. I live in a business, and I won't allow a dog, no matter how cute, to make my families everyday life more difficult. That sound ok?”

 

Victor plopped back into his chair and clapped in excitement. Yuuri turned back to Nastasia, and she gestured for the paper. Yuuri slid it back and she added a few sentences, before returning it back to Yuuri.

 

“Please make sure that everything you have offered is correctly written down. If it is, please sign it and pass it to everyone else to sign.”

 

Next out the pile was a large packet of paper.

 

“This is the form that will secure your room at one of our locations for your heat. These questions are things that will be relevant to the heat itself. First off is location. Since you've accepted Yuuri's offer to live in Hasetsu, would you be fine with spending your heat in our Fukuoka location? It's the closest to Yuuri's hometown.”

 

Victor nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice. That way I could be settled with his family before the heat and pregnancy start. I don't think I'll want to do much for a while after, especially if my heat will be as...intense as I think it will be. Would that be ok with you, Yuuri? Get there early, get settled, then the heat?

 

“Yeah, that would be fine. It would probably be better too, so that once we leave their hotel, you have some place comfortable and familiar to return to.”

 

Nastasia's pen flew as she jotted down everything that was said.

 

“Sorry, one moment. I'm making sure that everything we discussed online about the heat is properly annotated on here.”

 

The room descended into near silence, the sound of the pen moving was the only noise.

 

“Ok, one more thing to discuss ahead of time. Bonding. This question is for you both. We require at least one No-Bond patch to prevent a permanent bond from being formed. However, I need to know, from each of you, if you would be ok with a partial bond, or if you would like to have a second patch to prevent any sort of bond from forming. This needs to be decided now, before you start feeling the pull of your hormones and you decide something you'll end up regretting later. I've personally never witnessed it, but I've been told it can be quite painful to chemically break a bond mid pregnancy.”

 

Yuuri glanced at Victor. “I'd be ok with a partial bond, especially if I'm gone for a competition or something. That way I can still have a vague sense of how you're doing...but again, that's just my overprotective alpha talking. I'd have no issues if you didn't want to form any sort of bond, Victor.”

 

Victor shook his head back and forth. “No, no, that's fine. Honestly, I've always wanted to know what a bond was like, and you're someone I trust to be that intimately connected to. Besides, it won't hurt me any to have one, and if makes you feel better, then why not, ya know?”

 

They both nodded in agreement and turned back to face Nastasia.

 

“Very well. Now remember, this doesn't mean you _have_ to form a bond. This just means that you both have consented to the idea of a partial bond should it occur.

 

“Now, as fair warning. If you do bond, it will be broken as soon as the doctors deem both Victor and the baby safe and stable after labor and delivery. We are aware that a bond mixed with pregnancy hormones and pheromones can lead to a false sense of closeness between the alpha and omega. We do it this way to prevent any lingering pregnancy driven feelings from making your inevitable separation post-delivery more upsetting. Now that's not to say that you still won't feel some semblance of fondness towards each other...you will have undergone a life-changing process together. However, we are not a matchmaking service. We cannot allow hormones and pheromones to keep you from returning to your normal lives once all is said and done. I know that might sound a bit drastic and callous towards those involved, but from many issues in the past, it has become a necessary evil.

 

“Now, if you all could look over this form and verify that everything I have filled out is correct, then sign at the bottom of page 5. Do not worry about anything after. Those will be what you fill out at the hotel itself when you go in for your heat. Stuff like if you wish to have more blankets or pillows, what food you want delivered while you're there, etcetera.”

 

Once the packet returned, she pulled out one last paper.

 

“Again, I've mentioned this to you both previously, but I'm going over it again. Victor, once you arrive at the hotel for your heat, you will be given medication that will disrupt any suppressant left in your system, and will send your body into pre-heat. Then, once your heat starts, Yuuri will take medication that will start his rut. It usually begins to take effect within an hour after ingestion. Both of these pills are very mild and have no adverse side effects. We only give them to ensure that your bodies cooperate for the fertilization process, that way we aren't wasting anyone's time and money if mother nature decides not to cooperate right away. Is this still acceptable to you both?”

 

“Yes.”

“Yup, it is.”

 

“Good. Please sign, acknowledging that, and Phichit, Chris, again, please sign as the witnesses.”

 

Once that was done, Nastasia shuffled at the papers together and slid them in her briefcase. Once everything was cleared, a large file was set on the table.

 

“Now for the not so fun part. The actual, legal contract for this surrogacy. We will walk through this, step by step, together, and fill it out as we go. Once we're done, you all will sign, you can ask any remaining questions you might have, and if there are none, we will be done in here. After, I'll take you to our travel department, and they will help you set up all the details of Victor's move to Japan. Any questions?

 

Everyone silently shook their head.

 

“Alright. Then let us begin.”

 

* * *

 

**Surrogacy Contract Agreement**

Between  (A) Yuuri Katsuki  and  (Ω) Victor Nikiforov 

THIS AGREEMENT is made this  27  day of  October  , 20  16  , by and between  Yuuri Katsuki  (hereinafter referred to as "Genetic Father”, “Genetic Parent” or “Intended Parent”) and  Victor Nikiforov  (hereinafter referred to as "Embryo Carrier").

 

The Parties are aware that surrogate parenting remains a newer and unsettled area of law and that this Agreement may be held unenforceable in whole or in part as against public policy.  The Genetic Father intends to remain in Hasetsu, Saga, Japan due to his job. Through multiple interviews and witness statements, he has shown proof that he has been unable to, on his own, find a suitable partner to carry an embryo to a viable pregnancy. The Embryo Carrier intends to travel to Japan for Impregnation and Delivery. Therefore, the Intended Parent and Embryo Carrier agree to use Saga Prefecture Surrogacy law.

 

I. Purpose and Intent

The sole purpose and intent of this Agreement is to provide a means for Yuuri Katsuki, Genetic Father, to fertilize in person an ovum from Victor Nikiforov, Embryo Carrier, who agrees to carry the ovum/embryo to term and relinquish custody of the child born pursuant to this Agreement to its Genetic Father, Yuuri Katsuki.

 II. Representations

Yuuri Katsuki, Genetic Father, represents that he is an alpha (A), over the age of eighteen years, and is willingly and without duress desiring to enter into this Agreement. Yuuri Katsuki further represents that to the best of his knowledge, he is capable of producing semen of sufficient nature for fertilization in Victor Nikiforov, Embryo Carrier.

The Genetic Father’s address is: 4733 Kagami, Karatsu, Saga Prefecture 847-0022, Japan

Phone number(s) to reach Genetic Father: (H) +81 955-70-6333, (W) +81 948-24-0881, (M) +81 937-24-826

 

Victor Nikiforov, Embryo Carrier, represents that he is a single omega (Ω), over the age of eighteen years, and that he desires to enter into this Agreement for the reasons stated above and not for himself to become the parent of any child conceived with Yuuri Katsuki. Pursuant to this Agreement. Victor Nikiforov further represents that to the best of his knowledge, he is capable of carrying an fertilized ovum/embryo to term.

The Embryo Carrier’s address is: Prospekt Dobrolyubova, 18, Sankt-Peterburg, Russia, 197198

Phone number(s) to reach Embryo Carrier: (H) +7 (812) 507-00-00, (M) +7 (812) 494-25-15

 

III. Selection of Physicians and Counselor.

A. Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier will jointly select physician(s) to examine Embryo Carrier, order and review medical and blood tests for Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier.

B. The overseeing Responsible Physician will be OB-GYN, Dr. Kiyoko Kato, of 久保田産婦人科（医療法人) / Kubota Obstetrics and Gynecology (Medical Corporation) of Karatsu, Saga, Japan. The parties have agreed jointly to use a Midwife in addition to the OB if desired by the Embryo Carrier. If at any time the Midwife feels there is a risk to the baby, Dr. Kiyoko Kato will be the advising doctor. The Midwife has permission to be primary provider at birth if Dr. Kiyoko Kato is not available for any reason.  

C. At any time the Genetic Parent is advised it is appropriate, Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier will jointly select an infertility specialist to become the Responsible Doctor.

 

IV. Physical Evaluations

A. Embryo Carrier will have a medical examination, blood and other tests and psychological testing as determined by Genetic Parent and their advisors. Victor Nikiforov expressly waives the privilege of confidentiality and permits the release of any reports or information obtained as a result of said examination/testing to Yuuri Katsuki. Embryo Carrier maintains his/her confidentiality with the therapy sessions involved in the surrogacy.

B. Embryo Carrier’s previous heat partner has not had, and will not have, any contact of sexual nature with the Embryo Carrier.  

C. Genetic Parent will have blood and STD tests as determined by the Responsible Physician. Yuuri Katsuki expressly waives the privilege of confidentiality and permits the release of any reports or information obtained as a result of said examination/testing to Victor Nikiforov.

 

V. Conditions

All parties' obligations under this Agreement (other than the obligation of Genetic Parent to reimburse Embryo Carrier for expenses incurred) are conditioned on:

A. The approval of Genetic Parent and their advisors of results of Embryo Carrier’s exams and tests.

B. The approval of Embryo Carrier and the Responsible Physician of results of Genetic Parents’ STD tests.

 

VI. Medical Instructions

A. Victor Nikiforov agrees to adhere to all medical instructions given to him/her, including abstention from sexual intercourse as directed by the Responsible Physician. Victor Nikiforov  agrees to follow a prenatal medical examination schedule set by the attending Physician and Midwife.

B. Embryo Carrier will not smoke, drink alcoholic beverages, use illegal drugs, non-prescription medication or prescription medication without approval of the Responsible Physician.

C. Embryo Carrier will undergo prenatal medical exams as directed by the Responsible Physician, will submit to other medical tests, and will take only drugs and vitamins recommended or prescribed by the Responsible Physician, which includes multivitamins, and nutrition shakes, which he/she already takes.

D. Embryo Carrier will do everything reasonably appropriate for his/her good health and the good health of the fetus during pregnancy.

E. Embryo Carrier will not engage in any hazardous or inappropriate activity during the pregnancy.

F. Embryo Carrier will not travel outside of Saga, Japan on his/her own. If the Intended Parent requests it, it may be allowed. Exceptions include the event of extreme illness or death in the family (with doctors approval).

 

VII. Heat Impregnation Procedures

It is the parties' intention to try the number of heat cycles recommended by the Responsible Physician, but stop at any time that the physician recommends stopping

 

VIII. Early Termination of Agreement

Before Embryo Carrier becomes pregnant, the agreement may be terminated:

A. By Genetic Parent, if the Responsible Physician's opinion is that Embryo Carrier will not become pregnant within 8 heat cycles.

B. By Genetic Parent, if the Responsible Physician or counselor determines that Embryo Carrier is not a good candidate for carrying out this agreement.

C. By Genetic Parent or Embryo Carrier, if Embryo Carrier has not become pregnant after 8 heat cycles.

D. By Embryo Carrier, if the Responsible Physician determines that Genetic Parent is not a good candidate for carrying out this agreement.

E. At the discretion of Genetic Parent or Embryo Carrier.

In the event of early termination, Genetic Parent will be responsible for Embryo Carrier's costs incurred up to date of termination.

 

IX. Termination of Pregnancy

The parties recognize that Embryo Carrier has the constitutional right to abort or not abort the pregnancy, however, the parties intend the following:

A. Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier agree not to abort the pregnancy except to save the life of Embryo Carrier.

B. Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier agree not to selectively reduce the number of fetuses in the case of a multiple pregnancy.

 

X. Birth

A. Location.

It is the intent of both parties that the Embryo Carrier will have a standard hospital birth for the delivery of the baby. OB-GYN, Dr. Kiyoko Kato, of 久保田産婦人科（医療法人) / Kubota Obstetrics and Gynecology (Medical Corporation), will oversee the pregnancy. It is the intention that the Embryo Carrier will travel to Hasetsu, Saga, Japan for Impregnation and Delivery.

B. Notice of Birth

Embryo Carrier will notify Genetic Parent as soon as he/she goes into labor so that Genetic Parent can join him/her at the place of birth. Genetic Parent intends to be present during the delivery.

C. Responsibility for Child

Genetic Parent shall be responsible for any children born, whether healthy or not. Embryo Carrier waives the right to make medical decisions regarding the child after birth.

D. Child Born with Severe Birth Defects

If the child is born with birth defects so serious that life sustaining equipment is required and physician recommends that the child not be placed on such equipment or not be resuscitated, Genetic Parent will make the decision. If Embryo Carrier disagrees then he/she will be responsible for the child from that time, and Genetic Parent will have no further responsibility.

E. Name

Genetic Parent will name the child.

F. People Attending Birth

The people that attend the birth are the choice of the Embryo Carrier.  It is his/her intent that the Genetic Parent will attend the birth, along with any midwife and assistants, doula, or birthing photographer.

 

XI. Relinquishment/Adoption

Embryo Carrier will relinquish physical custody of the child to Genetic Parent upon birth. Embryo Carrier and Genetic Parent will cooperate in all proceedings for adoption of the child by Genetic Parent.

 

XII. Paternity Test

Embryo Carrier and Genetic Parent agree that the child will have paternity tests, if Genetic Parent requests.

 

XIII. After Birth Contact

A. Between Child and Parent

1\. Embryo Carrier can see the child while in the hospital, but the child will be in the care of Genetic Parent from birth forward.

2\. After Genetic Parent takes the child from the hospital, Genetic Parent will keep Embryo Carrier informed by sending a picture and a letter about the child’s progress at least on an annual basis. Embryo Carrier agrees to be reasonably available if child has questions about his/her omegan parent.

B. Between Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier

If any bond is made at any point in the pregnancy, Genetic Parent and Embryo Carrier agree to have the bond medically broken. Bond will only be broken upon final health check of the child by Responsible Doctor, but before discharge of any associated parties.

 

XIV. Counseling

A. Counseling Sessions

It is the parties' intention that Embryo Carrier will attend at least 1 counseling sessions per month with the Responsible Counselor in Fukuoka, Saga, Japan during the pregnancy. It is also the parties' intention that Embryo Carrier will attend more counseling sessions if:

1\. Embryo Carrier wants to attend the sessions;

2\. Genetic Parent want Embryo Carrier to attend the sessions; or

3\. Embryo Carrier's attendance is strongly recommended by the Responsible Counselor.

Embryo Carrier will use her reasonable efforts to attend the meetings, but will not be penalized for not attending if she does not feel well.

B. Disagreements

The parties intend that if they have disagreements among them that they are unable to resolve quickly or if there are issues that they want to bring up before a third party, that they will discuss the disagreements or issues in a conference call or meeting under the direction of the Responsible Counselor. The parties acknowledge that the Responsible Counselor is very experienced in surrogacy matters and agree to be guided by her recommendations.

 

XV. Fees, Reimbursement, Insurance, and Other Expenses

A. Embryo Carrier’s Fee

1\. Genetic Parent agree to pay Embryo Carrier as compensation for services provided the sum of 5,500,500.00 ¥. The compensation shall be paid in 10 equal monthly installments, the first being paid after the pregnancy is confirmed.

2\. In the case of a multiple pregnancy, Genetic Parent agree to pay Embryo Carrier a bonus fee of 4,400.00 ¥ per additional child. Bonus fee will be added to the original fee of 5,500,500.00 ¥ and disbursed in equal monthly installments.

3\. Escrow Account - Genetic Parent will open an escrow account and will place all fees in the account before the Embryo Carrier’s first heat begins. Genetic Parent’s attorney will be authorized to disburse funds from the account per the payment schedule set out above (Section XV, Part A, Paragraph 1 and 2). All other fees as described in the remaining parts of this contract will be paid to the recipient of the fee within 2 weeks of the Genetic carrier reporting the expense with receipt (for reimbursement) or bill to the Genetic Parent.

4\. Embryo Carrier will receive the total fees set out above (Section XV, Part A, Paragraph 1 and 2), provided he/she carries the child(ren) at least 32 weeks for a single, 28 weeks if multiples.

5\. In the event that a cesarean is ordered in either a single or multiple birth, Embryo Carrier will be paid an additional 330,500.00 ¥.

6\. Genetic Parent will place 550,750.00 ¥ in the aforementioned escrow account to pay for any medical expenses not covered by insurance.

7\. For a completed heat that does not result in a pregnancy, Embryo Carrier will be paid a sum of 11,000 ¥.

8\. Loss of any reproductive organs is 550,750.00 ¥ paid at time of loss.

9\. Invasive procedures (each procedure is separate, regardless if they are performed on the same day) are to include amniocentesis (per sac), cerclage, CVS or ectopic pregnancy with or without tubal removal, DNC undergoes or experiences a miscarriage with a clinical abortion), HSG, SIS, selective reduction, hysteroscopy, termination, abortion prior to 12 weeks are 82,000.00 ¥. As well as any Post-partum Invasive procedures relating to the pregnancy and/or delivery are included up to eight (8) weeks after delivery or termination of pregnancy.

B. Termination of Pregnancy

1\. If Embryo Carrier miscarries (through no fault of his/her own) or is advised by by the Responsible Physician that an abortion is necessary to save his/her own life, then the payment plan outlined in Section XV, Part A, will cease and all payments to date will belong to Embryo Carrier. Any outstanding uninsured or unreimbursed medical expenses will be the responsibility of the Genetic Parent.

2\. If Embryo Carrier aborts the pregnancy when not directed to do so by the Responsible Physician and Genetic Parent, Genetic Parent will have no responsibility for surrogacy fees or expenses other than Embryo Carrier's expenses incurred to that date.

C. Insurance

1\. Genetic Parent will be responsible for term life insurance for Embryo Carrier

2\. The policy will be bought before the first heat cycle and will remain in effect until 2 months after delivery or end of pregnancy. It will cost approximately 55,000.00 ¥ premium for $550,000,000.00 ¥ face amount of insurance. The beneficiaries will be Embryo Carrier's parents: Asya and Ivan Nikiforov

D. Counseling

1\. Genetic Parent responsible for costs of psychological screening for Embryo Carrier.

2\. Genetic Parent responsible for costs of counseling for Embryo Carrier.

3\. Genetic Parent responsible for up to 5 counseling sessions for Embryo Carrier with the Responsible Counselor after the birth, if needed.

E. Medical Payments

1\. Genetic Parent responsible for the reasonable costs of medical screening for Embryo Carrier and Genetic Father.

2\. Genetic Parent responsible for all medical costs related to conception, pregnancy and birth not covered by medical insurance. Including but not limited to, fertility specialists, specialized physicians, hospital stays, medical testing, Midwife, and chiropractic care.

3\. If a medical specialist for high-risk pregnancy is recommended by the Responsible Physician and not covered by insurance, Genetic Parent will be responsible for all related costs.

F. Attorney's Fees

Genetic Parent responsible for their attorney’s fees and the Embryo Carrier's attorney's fees  for all proceedings regarding the Surrogacy including but not limited to contract’s, mediation, adoption and litigation.

G. Other Payments

1\. Reimbursement for child care expenses related to Embryo Carrier's travels to doctor visits. (1,100.00 ¥/hr or 8,000.00 ¥/day for overnight care).

2\. Reimbursement for gas and travel expenses at 50.00 ¥ per mile for car, airline tickets, and hotel in connection with doctor, delivery, counseling visits or any other travel incurred due to the pregnancy.  

3\. Household helper: Genetic Parent will provide 11,000.00 ¥ per week in the case of multiple pregnancy or high-risk pregnancy in which the Responsible Physician requires Embryo Carrier to be on bed rest or drastically reduce his/her activity; or Housekeeping allowance of 5,500.00 ¥ every week beginning the 1st day of the third trimester of pregnancy ending 4 weeks after delivery of a child.

4\. Maternity clothing allowance of 55,000.00 ¥ is payable upon reaching 12 weeks gestation. An additional 27,500.00 ¥ for multiples is allowed at 24 weeks gestation.

5\. Stillborn

Genetic Parent will be responsible for any funeral or cremation expenses.

6\. Genetic Parent is not responsible for any charges or costs unless provided for in this Agreement.

 

XVI. Other Issues

A. Publicity/Confidentiality

1\. Embryo Carrier will not disclose information about Genetic Parent or about this arrangement to the media unless Genetic Parent approves the disclosure.

2\. Genetic Parent will not disclose information about Embryo Carrier or about this arrangement to the media unless Embryo Carrier approves the disclosure.

3\. Both parties advance agree to allowing each other to write about their experience via twitter, Facebook, any social media site or any public blogging site as long as the other party keeps the confidentiality of the other party’s name and identifying information. Unless the other party reveals themselves on that media as to whom they are. With the main intent of allowing both parties friends and family to be able to be supportive, stay in touch with and be educated on the entire process.  All posts are to be positive in tone and never allowed to be demeaning, negative or slanderous in manner.

 

B. Death of Genetic Father Precedes Birth of Child(ren)

1\. If Genetic Father should die before child is born, the child shall be placed with Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki and all terms of this Agreement continue.

2\. In the event of the death of Genetic Father, Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki will be responsible for all expenses related to the surrogacy.

 

XVII. Arbitration

Any and all disputes relating to this Agreement or breach thereof shall be settled by arbitration in by a Court Mediator in accordance with then current rules of the International Arbitration Association, and judgment upon the award entered by the arbitrators may be entered in any Court having jurisdiction hereto. Costs of arbitration, including reasonable attorney's to the prevailing party by the Party designated by the Arbitrator or Court. Should one party either dismiss or abandon the claim or counterclaim before hearing thereon, the other Party shall be deemed the "Prevailing Party" pursuant to this Agreement. Should both parties receive judgment or award on their respective claims, the party in whose favor the larger judgment or award is rendered shall be deemed the "Prevailing Party" pursuant to this Agreement.

 

XVIII. Signatures

Successors & Assigns:

This agreement shall ensure to the benefit of and be binding on the parties, their heirs, personal representatives, successors and assigns. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, the parties have executed this agreement on the date first written above.

Dated this  27 day of  October, 2016 at  New Life International Surrogate Agency - Saint Petersburg Office, time  1342 

 

Victor Nikiforov, Embryo Carrier

Omega

WITNESS

I,  Christophe Giacometti, a friend/family of Embryo Carrier,  

Do certify that the foregoing contract was acknowledged before me on the

27 day of  October, 2016.

                                                                                                                               

Yuuri Katsuki, Genetic Father

Alpha

WITNESS

I, Phichit Chulanont, a friend/family of Genetic Father,  

Do certify that the foregoing contract was acknowledged before me on the

27 day of  October, 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also also, apparently italicized words remain when copied and pasted from Google Docs, but not underlined stuff. FML. I had to go back and re-underline *everything* in that contract. It also auto changed the numbered/lettered list formatting, turning A. B. C. into 1. 1. 1., etc etc. So had to go back and undo that all as well. So did I do the appropriate paragraph indentations? Nope. No energy for that right now.  
> So yeah, I'm sure there's probably still some basic formatting errors and stuff missed in all the changes that happened when I transferred everything over to AO3, but I'll go back over it later. But if you see something, feel free to point it out. I'm not perfect. I don't always notice everything.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new season of Game of Thrones to discuss with my friends, because YESSSSS, new episode.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer...closer...!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something that just didn't feel quite right to me about this chapter, so I'm just posting as is, and continuing on, because the next chapter has been coming much more easily to me. So apologies if it's not up to my normal standard of writing.

Several weeks later, after some frantic cleaning and packing, Victor, Chris, and Makkachin were on their way to Japan. Once they made their way through customs and got their luggage loaded on a cart, they walked out to find their welcoming party. Yuuri and Phichit waved as they emerged through the doors of the international terminal.

 

About an hour and one train ride later, the group arrived at Hasetsu station. As they walked outside, Yuuri led them over to a car with a long-haired, thin woman sitting in the driver's seat.

 

Victor stiffened and leaned his head towards Yuuri and whispered “Is that your mom?” Yuuri laughed and whispered back “No, that's Minako-sensei. She's the ballet dancer I talked about. She's actually older than my mom, but she still looks like she's pretty young, doesn't she?” Victor nodded and relaxed a tiny bit, but was still cautious about making a good first impression.

 

As Minako spotted the group walking over, she got out of the car and walked around to greet everyone.

 

“Welcome back Yuuri, Phichit. I see you were successful in finding your people. Now don't be rude, introduce me!”

 

Yuuri turned so her was facing everyone.

 

“Minako-sensei, this is Victor, Chris, and Victor's dog Makkachin. Victor, Chris, Makkachin, this is my former ballet instructor, and still one of my choreographers, Minako Okukawa.”

 

Minako shook the human's hands and scratched the dog's head. As soon as the standard pleasantries were done, she rounded on Yuuri.

 

“You didn't tell me they were both so handsome! You can't keep juicy details like that from me!”

 

Yuuri groaned and dragged his hand down his face.

 

“Now tell me again, which of these good looking men are you trying to knock up?”

 

“MINAKO-SENSEI!!”

 

Chris, Victor, and Phichit erupted into laughter, both at Minako's bluntness and Yuuri's mortified expression. Phichit struggled to talk while nearly wheezing.

 

“Just...just wait...till you see her drunk.”

 

Victor and Chris burst into a new round of laughter while Yuuri cringed.

 

“CAN WE JUST GET HOME NOW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!”

 

After everyone had gotten the giggles out of their systems, they all piled into the car. It took about 10 minutes until they arrived in front of a large building. After quickly unloading, Minako herded everyone through the front door. After quickly taking her shoes off, she took a couple steps past the genkan and called out “Hiroko! We're back!”

 

Hiroko came running around the corner and bounced in place.

 

“Welcome, welcome! I'm so happy to see you all. My name is Hiroko, I'm Yuuri's mom.”

 

Victor slipped his shoes off and stepped forward while waving.

 

“Hi, my name is Victor Nikiforov. I'm going to be Yuuri's surrogate. It's nice to meet you!”

 

Chris quickly followed.

 

“My name is Christophe Giacometti, but you can call me Chris. I'm Victor's roommate and best friend. I'll be acting as his support...his version of Phichit during all of this.”

 

Refusing to be ignored, Makkachin ran in circles around them all, barking happily. Victor shushed her and pulled her against his legs.

 

“This is my dog, Makkachin. I swear she's not usually like this. It's just the mix of a whole new place with lots of new people. Thank you again for letting me bring her!”

 

Hiroko waved her hands.

 

“It's not a problem. Yuuri said she was a good dog and that you had already discussed options  should something happen, so I'm not worried. Now come in, come in. I'm sure you're exhausted from your travels. We cleaned out rooms for each of you. Your belongings have already arrived, so we unpacked you both as best we could. I hope you don't mind. We did, however, leave your nest supplies alone, since I know those can be very personal. Take some time, get situated and comfortable in your new rooms. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'll have Yuuri show you to the baths afterwards, so you can take a dip to completely relax yourselves before settling in for the night.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner, per Yuuri's request, was katsudon. Victor and Chris quickly inhaled two bowls of rice, pork, and egg, proclaiming it to be the most amazing thing they had ever tasted. Chris declined the offer for more, but Victor happily stuffed himself, claiming he was simply carb loading for his heat.

 

After dinner, Yuuri took the two omegas to the hot springs and gave them a brief rundown of proper onsen etiquette. Chris and Victor both tried to convince Yuuri to join them; first with basic pleading and big doe eyes, and when that didn't work, with a bit of sexual innuendos about their to-be nakedness and other teasing. After several stuttered excuses, Yuuri finally snapped.

 

“I want the first time I see you naked to be during your heat so I'm not tempted beforehand because you're so gorgeous and I just want to make sure I do this right!”

 

Immediately after his outburst, Yuuri squeaked and covered his rapidly reddening face with his hands. He mumbled several quick apologies and gave several small bows before running away.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri hid in his room for the rest of the night, thoroughly embarrassed by what he had said. Thankfully, Phichit had agreed (after much begging) to double check on the two omegas to ensure they were settling in well and to ask if they needed anything.

 

Phichit first knocked on Chris’ door. Upon hearing a quiet “Come in”, he poked his head in. Chris was sitting on his bed, leaning back against a few pillows and the headboard.

 

“Messenger here. I have been sent to make sure you're settling in ok and to ask if there's anything I can get you.”

 

“Nope, I'm good. But could you check on Victor? We teased and ended up embarrassing Yuuri a bit more than we meant to, and I think he feels bad about it.”

 

Phichit laughed.

 

“Oh he's embarrassed all right, but don't worry about it. He told me what happened, and he's more concerned that he was too forward with what he said versus being upset with what you two said.”

 

Phichit and Chris chatted for a couple more minutes before Phichit excused himself to go check on Victor. Phichit knocked, but heard no response. He knocked again and leaned in to put his ear close to the door.

 

“Victor? It's Phichit. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in ok. Is there anything I can do or get for you?”

 

He pulled his head back when he heard muffled footsteps approaching the door. The door cracked open, and distressed omega pheromones seeped out.

 

“Victor, are you ok?! What's wrong? Did something happen?”

 

Victor shook his head no and sniffled.

 

“Chris and I pushed Yuri too hard earlier, trying to get him to join us in the onsen. I think I upset him with what I said, cuz he ran away afterwards, and that's the last thing I need to be doing right before we leave for Fukuoka.”

 

Phichit sighed.

 

“Can I come in? I'd rather not explain everything while standing in the hallway.”

 

Victor nodded before stepping back to allow Phichit in. Unlike Chris, Victor had already built a small nest on his bed. _Definitely stressed. Yuuri will die if he finds out about this._

 

“I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding too much when you're already feeling down, so is it ok if I just sit on the couch?”

 

Victor nodded mutely again. Once Phichit was seated, Victor climbed into his nest and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

 

“Victor, honestly, you don't need to worry. I've already talked to Yuuri. He's not upset with you. He's upset with himself. He's worried that suddenly talking about you being naked during your heat and his potential reaction to that was a bit too forward.”

 

“Too forward?! Did he not tell you what we said beforehand?”

 

“He didn't tell me exactly, but he said there was quite a bit of hinting of getting a sneak peak and double checking that you were compatible in every aspect before you left for your heat. Does that about sum it up?”

 

Victor sighed and looked down at his lap.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

Phichit huffed at the dejected omega.

 

“Victor, Yuuri likes you. You two are attracted to each other; everyone can see it. But think about it from his perspective. This will not only be your first heat with an alpha, but he's supposed to ensure that you get pregnant at the same time. In his mind, he's under a lot of pressure.

 

“I don't know if he ever mentioned it, but when he was younger, he struggled a lot with anxiety. He still has issues from time to time, but not actively competing has taken a lot of the stress away. Anyways, I'm sure that anxiety is rearing its ugly head again. Like I said, he likes you. He only wants the best for you, as a person and as his surrogate. So he's probably worried about making your first time fun and pleasurable, but also nervous that he'll fall too far into his instincts and struggle to reign himself in if you say stop or that he's going too hard or too far. He prides himself on being in control of his instincts, but as you've seen, especially with your meeting in Saint Petersburg, there's something about you that makes all his self-restraint go poof.

 

“Now to a normal person, that line of thought might not be the worst, but anxiety does things to a person's thought process. Most commonly for Yuuri, it focuses on worst case scenarios and nothing else. Logically, he knows he's a well behaved alpha, but emotionally he's freaking out that he'll hurt you in some way. And that clash of logical versus emotional response just makes it worse. Because now he's not only worried about what he'll do with you, but he's beating himself up for having such conflicting ideas and berating himself for not being ‘normal’ enough to think about it with a clear, level head.”

 

Victor gasped. “How can he think that? He's wonderful. He's...”

 

“Yes, but again, anxiety warps how a person thinks. And again, many times a person with anxiety is aware of how unreasonable their thoughts are. It doesn't mean they can stop those thoughts. And in my opinion, that's the worst thing about it all, because being so conflicted with oneself can often lead to depression because they hate that they can't ‘just be reasonable’. It's a nasty cycle. Now I can say for sure that Yuuri isn't feeling _that_ bad right now, and I realize this might be a lot to take in, but I just want you to understand where he's coming from.

 

“Now let me make myself clear. Neither of you said anything wrong. Maybe not the best in the moment, but Yuuri is definitely not a prude that would've been offended by what you two said. So take the night to consider everything, and then talk to him tomorrow. Obviously he needs a little space to get his thoughts in order, but the worst you can do is leave him alone with those thoughts for too long. I know you're not dating, but you still have a relationship of sorts. Communication is key. Be straightforward so that there's no room for misunderstandings. And just be patient. He might just sit in silence for a while, but if you show him you'll go at his speed, he'll eventually open up.”

 

Victor looked up and gave Phichit a wobbly smile.

 

“Thanks. I'll do that.”

 

Phichit returned the smile before standing and walking towards the door. He took a subtle breath in and was pleased that the distressed pheromones had mostly dissipated. As he stepped through the door frame, he turned his head back towards Victor.

 

“That giant area of trees we passed earlier, the Nijinomatsubara, can be rather quiet and secluded due to its size. Maybe take a stroll along the beach by the trees if you want a bit of private time without feeling trapped in some secluded room.”

 

With a quick flash of a thumbs up, Phichit shut the door and returned to his room.

 

**Phichit:**

_I talked to them both. Told them to talk tomorrow. Want a tour of the city tomorrow so they can't use our presence as an excuse to not get together and figure their shit out?_

 

**Chris:**

_Most definitely. But Victor is a morning person_ (;¬_¬) _so we'll have to be up and gone early_

 

**Phichit:**

_Ewwwww...._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning to quiet knocking on his door. He groaned and raked his hands down his face before rolling over to put on his glasses. He opened his door to see Victor standing with a large basket in his hands.

 

“Good morning Yuuri! Chris messaged me to say that Phichit was showing him around town, so I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk and have a picnic with me? I even helped make the food!”

 

Yuuri stared blankly at the energetic man standing before him. As Yuuri continued to stare, Victor's smile fell a bit.

 

“I was also hoping we could talk about last night. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I'd like to at least apologize and say my piece. Please?”

 

Yuuri continued to stare before he took a step back and shut the door in Victor's face. Victor sputtered for a moment before his shoulders drooped. _Well...fuck..._ He glared at the door as if it had personally offended him, before turning to shuffle away. He had only taken a few steps before Yuuri's door re-opened and Yuuri stepped out in warmer clothes.

 

“It's early. I don't like early. Morning tea for caffeine, then talk.”

  
A hopeful smile grew on Victor's face as he nodded in agreement. _We've got this. We'll get everything situated before we leave for my heat, even if not today. We've still got 4 more days before we leave for Fukuoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anxiety leading into depression is real my dudes, and not fun to deal with. Everyone is different and has their own ways of showing and coping with their feelings and emotions, but please, PLEASE don't ever tell someone they're being unreasonable. One, they most likely already know. Two, you telling them that just makes them feel more like shit. But also don't just tell them to cheer up. There is no magical cheer up button in their brains. Take the time...talk to them and listen to what they're saying. For things that arent super serious/leaning towards suicidal tendencies (at which point, seek professional help, because no one deserves to have their own mind be so cruel), just having someone to vent to can help a lot.
> 
> In a more positive but not at all story related note, guess who's gonna be moving to Japan around the November/December timeframe (pending passing a health screening)?!?!
> 
> I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It.  
> Is.  
> Finally.  
> Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yuuri struggled to pull his suitcase _and_ help carry all of Victor's blankets and pillows into the heat hotel. He was flailing as corners kept flipping out of his arms and falling dangerously close to the ground. As they approached the counter to check in, the concierge chuckled and waved at a bellman. Within moments, a rolling basket was wheeled up beside them. Once their arms were freed of nesting supplies, they pulled out their wallets and surrogate paperwork.

 

“Victor Nikiforov, surrogate-to-be, checking in for my heat.”

 

“Welcome Mr. Nikiforov, to the New Life Fukuoka Heat Hotel. Give me one moment to pull up your information. In the meantime, can I get your partners information up here as well?”

 

Yuuri placed his ID on the counter and stepped back to wait.

 

“Alright Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki, I have you both currently down for one heat cycle and only one patch per person. Is that correct?”

 

Both Victor and Yuuri nodded in confirmation.

 

“Thank you. Now, if you two could just fill out this menu for the each of the days of your heat and rut, and then some just in case. All other meals you will order on your own. While you do that, I'll continue checking you two in.”

 

Victor and Yuuri took their time as they selected meal options. Once they returned the paper, the concierge pulled out a printed room floor plan.

 

“As you can see, our rooms are designed with double doors as you enter the room. This allows staff to regularly leave food and water inside your room without being in your personal space and disturbing you. There is a switch in between the doors that will be turned on when the staff drop off your meals. The switch is connected to a light just inside the inner door so that you can see when something has been delivered. The space between doors also has automatic scent neutralizing sprays installed in the walls and ceiling, so no foreign smells will enter your room when your senses are at their most delicate. There are 6 buttons scattered throughout the room that you can press when you're ready for your selections to be delivered. There is one on each side of the bed, one near the desk, one by the couch, one between the shower and tub, and one near the sink. When you're done, you may return the cart to between the doors, where there's another button. This one signals that you're ready for your cart to be removed. Now I see those bulging eyes. Don't worry. Everything is labeled in the room, so don't think you have to memorize all this.

 

“There are also speakers scattered randomly throughout the room here, here, here, and here. These can be used to request any other general supplies. If you need extra nest materials, toiletries, extra sustenance...whatever you might desire. We're here to ensure you have the best heat and rut possible.

 

“I also see you bought your own nesting supplies, which I think is an excellent decision. Though we do provide you enough time to thoroughly saturate the room and our materials in your scents, things you're familiar with always make the best nests. If you still want more than what you brought, you can find several large, soft blankets and fluffy pillows in the nesting closet. The mattress comes with a fitted, thick liner, similar to a standard mattress liner used for young children's mattresses, to help absorb any fluids. We also provide smaller loose absorbent liners that can be stacked for an easier removal and clean-up of your nest if you're in the throes of your instincts and can't be bothered to change out everything. It's a more simple way to maintain a relatively dry surface to lay on.

 

“When your heat and rut start, there is a switch you'll flip, located here. This will signal the switch to your pre-selected foods as well as to ensure no one attempts to interact with you unless specifically requested. Then, once you're done, turn off the switch, and we'll change our services to heat/rut aftercare.

 

“Other than that, everything is the same as any normal hotel. Do you have any questions for me right now?”

 

Yuuri shook his head no, but Victor nodded yes.

 

“I was told that I'd be given medication to start my pre-heat. When will I get that? And when will Yuuri get his rut-inducing medicine?”

 

“Both of you will find your medicine in your bathroom. They will each be in a small, sealed package in a clearly labeled box. As I assume it was previously mentioned, Mr. Nikiforov, you will take yours right away to kickstart your pre-heat. Mr. Katsuki, you will take yours to kickstart straight into your rut when Mr. Nikiforov's heat fully sets in. If either of you notice anything wrong with the packaging, any signs of tampering or excessive wear and tear, let us know, and we'll get you a new one. Again, we want you to feel safe and comfortable, so if you question the sterility of your medicine, or anything else to be honest, let us know so we can remedy the situation immediately.”

 

“Ok, cool, thank you. That's was it for now. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know.”

 

“You're very welcome. Now Mr. Nikiforov, as you are not normally used to Mr. Katsuki being around during your pre-heat, would you like to start the nesting process by yourself, or are you comfortable with him joining you in your room now?”

 

“I want him there now. I've had some time to accustom myself to his presence, so I'd like it if his scent was allowed to fill the room with mine. That way it's a nice mix of our smells by the time my heat hits me.”

 

“Very well. Here are your room keys, the wifi password I've written here, and the bellman will help you to your room. He can take either the nesting supplies cart or your suitcases, whichever you feel more comfortable with him handling.”

 

* * *

 

Once all their belongings were inside the double doors, Victor and Yuuri looked around to take in the room.

 

A massive square bed sat in the middle of the far wall with a tall, padded headboard attached to the wall. Two large nightstands sat on either side of the bed, with a desk in one corner of the opposite wall, and a extra large couch in the other corner.

 

Yuuri was suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of an overly excited omega as Victor dropped everything in his hands and did a running dive onto the bed. He started to giggle and roll back and forth.

 

“Yuuuuri, it's so comfortable! Come lay down with me and try it!”

 

Yuuri snorted as he moved their belongings off to the side before sitting down next to Victor. When his butt settled into the mattress, his eyes opened wide.

 

“Dang, this is more comfortable than I was expecting. And it's so big. Scoot, scoot, scoot. I wanna see how big this is.”

 

Victor and Yuuri each moved towards opposite sides of the bed. They placed one hand and foot at the edge of the bed and sprawled their other limbs inwards. They were barely able to touch fingertips in the middle. Victor burst into another round of giggles.

 

“This really is massive, but it's super exciting! There's so much room to make a large nest for both of us to fit in, and still have mattress sticking out past the nest walls to ensure nothing will go toppling off the side. That happened once to me. It was awful. Being in the middle of a heat and your nest just collapses. Ugh.”

 

Yuuri found himself laughing again as he stood and pulled Victor up so they could continue exploring. There were two doors on the left side of the hallway leading into the room, one a normal closet, the other full of an excess amount of nesting supplies. The right side of the hall had a door that led to the bathroom.

 

Inside the bathroom was a double sink with a full wall mirror, a large waterfall shower with extra nozzles down the walls, and an extra large jacuzzi tub that could easily fit two people with room to spare.

 

And sitting on the bathroom counter were the pills. Victor walked up to them and picked one up, examining it.

 

“This one's mine. I suppose I should take it now. Where do you want to stash yours until you need it?”

 

“You can just leave it in the corner of the bathroom counter. I don't want to move it and risk it falling behind something and getting lost.

 

Victor unwrapped one of the cups near the sink and filled it with water, ripped open the sealed foil, popped the pill in his mouth, then tilted his head back to chug the water.

 

Once the glass was empty, they both returned to the main room and began to unpack their suitcases.

 

“So Victor, from what you remember, what were your pre-heats usually like?

 

“Nothing too exciting. Around the standard 5-7 days. I'd just obsessively build and re-build a nest until my omega was satisfied with the results. I can't say how I'll react with an alpha in the room though. It'll be an adventure! What about you? What are your pre-ruts usually like?”

 

“I'm the same on the time frame...I'm pretty regular at 6-7 days. They mainly just involved me making a simple nest, then spending the rest of my time constantly scenting the room. I've always made sure I was somewhere I felt safe whenever I had my rut, but my alpha still wanted to make sure everyone else knew to stay away from my room, my ‘territory’, while I was jacked up on hormones.”

 

Victor paused his unpacking to look up at Yuuri, then glanced away...then glanced to and away again. Yuuri noticed Victor fidgeting and asked what was wrong.

 

“Um, well...I know you're not going to experience a pre-rut, but if you think it'll make you feel more comfortable when you actually start to rut, feel free to scent the room.”

 

Victor paused, dropping his gaze to his feet.

 

“Actually, could you please scent the room? And do whatever you normally would if you were by yourself. I want to experience everything that comes with spending my heat with a respectable alpha. I want to feel utterly surrounded by your scent.”

 

Victor turned his head, but not before Yuuri caught the sight of his face heating up. “...cuz I think you smell really good...” Victor mumbled as he finished shoving clothes into the closet.

 

Though spoken quietly, the words still felt like a blow to Yuuri's chest. _I definitely can't mess this heat up for him. He's trusting me with so much._

 

Once he was finished unpacking his suitcase, Yuuri turned and took a moment to admire the view in front of him. _I'm finally here with him. This is really happening. I'm still nervous about making sure everything goes well, but...I'm also so excited to explore his body. He's gorgeous._

 

Victor's eyes grew wide as the smell of aroused alpha slowly started to fill the room. As the scent grew stronger, Victor felt the tiniest trickle of slick start to trail down his legs. _What?! I've been around horny alphas before, and my body has never reacted like this! Ever! And I haven't even felt my pre-heat start, let alone my actual heat...and we're doing nothing right now that I'd consider arousing. What is my body doing? Is this because of the medication?_

 

Victor slowly turned around to look at Yuuri and whimpered quietly. Yuuri was merely standing still, but his posture and his presence radiated dominance. Victor glanced up at Yuuri's face and saw that all the beautiful brown had been displaced by the black of his pupils.

 

Yuuri held the eye contact for several seconds before his eyes flickered down towards Victor's waist and back up to make eye contact again. He slowly licked his upper lip as the mild scent of aroused omega began to fill the air as well. Victor whimpered again as a small gush of slick leaked out as the alpha in front of him openly admired his body. Yuuri’s nostrils flared as he took in the increasing amount of pheromones Victor was producing. Pleased by the ogling, Victor found himself subconsciously standing a little taller, pulling his hair to one side of his neck and tilting his head to better expose the other side.

 

After several minutes of silent posturing and preening, Yuuri's pupils began to shrink. Once his pupils were back to a normal size, he shook his head as if clearing his head.

 

“I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt so...I don't know how to describe it.”

 

Victor waved his hands in the air.

 

“No, no, it's ok. Even if our bodies aren't at that point yet, our brains know why we're here. I'm sure it was just some weird, unconscious anticipation. It's definitely nice to know that we respond so well to each other...not just as cuddle buddies.”

  
Victor finger-gunned with the last couple words, and Yuuri lost it. The tension from the prior moment gone, he stumbled back towards the bed as his body shuddered with the force of his laughter. Victor smiled at the sight. _I don't think I've ever seen him laugh so openly before. I'm glad he's comfortable enough, even in such an intimate situation, to just let go like that._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy shenanigans begin.
> 
> Also, we've reached over 10,000 hits, and I can't say thank you enough to everyone that's read this story and left kudos and/or comments!!  
> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as much as this chapter was super fun to write, I felt like a blushing, virgin schoolgirl the entire time. I can read smut and porn like a champ. Writing? Not so much apparently.
> 
> >.>
> 
> <.<

Yuuri woke up the next morning to a weight on his chest and a light but pleasant scent in his nose. Looking down, he smiled at Victor, who had started the night on his own side of the bed and ended it laying fully on top of Yuuri like his own personal blanket. _Apparently sleepy Victor is not as shy about being in bed with an alpha as fully awake Victor is. And his medicine has definitely kicked in. I can't wait to watch him nest._

 

He tried to stretch his limbs without waking the sleeping omega, but the instant he moved, Victor let out a loud groan. The sound wasn't anywhere near sexual, but the thought of Victor with a deep, raspy morning voice made Yuuri's cock twitch. _Fuck body, not yet._

 

Victor slowly started moving, stretching and relaxing and wiggling around, trying to find a different position, while Yuuri did his best to hold in a moan. The omega was unintentionally rubbing their bodies together, and the feeling of their clothed erections moving against each other was almost too much for Yuuri to handle.

 

He put his hands on Victor's waist in an attempt to restrain his movements, but the sudden lack of stimulation had Yuuri subconsciously rutting up against the omega still laying on him. A breathy moan escaped past Victor's lips, and Yuuri froze. _He's not awake. We haven't talked about what is ok and what isn't. I can't be doing this right now._

 

Yuuri felt his alpha side rage as he closed his eyes and focused on forcing himself to lay still, but a high pitched whine from Victor had his eyes snapping back open to meet Victor's lust filled gaze. The omega tried to move against Yuuri's restraining grip, and whined again when he realized the alpha's grip was too strong. His eyes began to glisten as tears started to form.

 

"Please alpha. Don't stop."

 

Yuuri mentally grasped for any semblance of self control, but realized his hands were loosening their hold as the scent of aroused omega slowly filled the room. The moment Victor felt the pressure on his waist lessen, he leaned up on his arms and ground his hips in Yuuri's.

 

Yuuri threw his head back into his pillow in ecstasy, his mouth open but silent. A loud moan ripped out from Victor's throat as he continued to thrust his hips down.

 

"Alpha...Yuuri, _please_..."

 

At the sound of his name, Yuuri slid his hands down Victor's side until he was cupping the omega's plump ass. Experimentally, he curled his fingers into the rounded flesh, causing Victor to moan even louder. He relaxed his fingers for a moment and lightly rubbed them over the quickly forming wet patch over Victor's hole. After several moments, he dug them back into into the flesh of the omega's ass and pulled their bodies even closer together.

 

Victor's back arched as he cried out. As Yuuri continued to rut against Victor, the omega started to fall forward from the force of the alpha's thrusts. He stopped trying to hold himself up, and buried his face in Yuuri's neck, nudging his nose at Yuuri's scent gland. Yuuri groaned at the sensation, and turned to nuzzle at Victor's scent gland in return.

 

As their movements became more frantic, Victor began giving little kitten licks to Yuuri's gland.

 

"Oh god, Yuuri...ahhh, you smell so good...you taste amazing."

 

Yuuri's hips jerked, and he held himself up and tight against Victor for several moments, drowning in the sensation. When he finally relaxed back into the mattress, his mouth immediate sought out Victor's neck again, and he began to suck a bruise onto the pale skin. The scent of Victor flooded Yuuri's mouth, tipping him over the edge. As his body shuddered with his orgasm, he bit down on Victor's scent gland, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a definite mark. The bite triggered Victor's own orgasm, a wet patch forming on the front of his underwear as his came, before he bonelessly sprawled on top of Yuuri, satisfied from their morning tryst.

 

Once Victor finally felt the last tingles in his limbs dissipate, he looked up at Yuuri and giggled.

 

"Well good morning to you too!"

 

Yuuri groaned and put his hand over Victor's face and gently pushed him back.

 

"Stop that. It's too early for you to be cheesy and adorable."

 

That got a full fledged laugh.

 

"You're really not a morning person, are you?"

 

"Nope. I always had to get up early when I was a skater to train, so when I finally stopped, my body took it to the extreme, and now trying to get up in the mornings is a hassle."

 

Victor shifted, then grimaced while looking down at his soiled underwear.

 

"Ewww, it's cold now."

 

It was Yuuri's turn to chuckle. He slowly sat up and rolled Victor onto his back.

 

"Just lay here and relax for a minute. I'll go get a washcloth and come clean you up."

 

Victor sat up, blushing.

 

"You don't have to do that! I'm fully capable of cleaning my own cum."

 

Yuuri placed his palm gently over Victor's heart and pushed him back down, then reached up to brush away the hair that had fallen across Victor's face.

 

"I don't doubt that, but let me do this. Let me take care of you; let me pamper you. I promise it's not a big deal for me. My alpha loves having an omega I care about to spoil."

 

Victor blushed and turned his head away to try and hide it.

 

"Well...if you insist..."

 

"I do. Plus, I have a couple things I want to talk to you about before our hormones take over."

 

"Oh, um, ok. I guess I'll just...lay here."

 

Yuuri smiled down at Victor, then swooped down to press a quick, chaste kiss to Victor's cheek. He pulled back and blushed at being the first to initiate any kind of kiss between them, but any hints of embarrassment were quickly forgotten when he saw the satisfied expression return to the omega's face.

 

"You do that."

 

* * *

 

After they had both been cleaned up, Yuuri crawled onto the bed and sat with his legs crossed. Victor sat up and copied his position.

 

“So, what's up?”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

 

“I know it shouldn't be this embarrassing to talk about, especially what we just did, but ugh. Ok. I was hoping we could take a minute to talk about anything we definitely want to do or definitely don't want to do during your heat. I just want to have things agreed upon before our hormones and pheromones take over our rational minds. Especially with you, since you've skipped so many heats in the past...I only want to do what you're comfortable with now, not what you say you're ok with in a heat-addled mindset.”

 

Victor gave Yuuri a small but sincere smile.

 

“I appreciate you being so thoughtful, since I have no idea what I'm going to be like now that I have an alpha here with me."

 

“I just want you to feel safe during and after all this. Do you have anything in particular that's especially good or not good for you? I have topics I want to run by you, but I'd like to hear your personal opinions first. Partially so you aren't swayed by anything I say, and also because your responses might answer questions before I even need to ask them.”

 

“Um, well, I don't really have any expectations of what I _want_ to do, but I have some stuff to not do." Victor looked down at his lap. "I'm not comfortable with water sports or any kind of scat play.”

 

Yuuri cringed.

 

“I'm in agreement with you on that. Logically, I can understand what kinds of needs those acts fulfill for people, but it's definitely not something I'm comfortable doing...either doing or receiving. What else?"

 

"From what I remember from my time with Chris, my body _really_ wanted a knot. I was so _frustrated_ when I didn't get that feeling of being locked together with another person. So I'll probably beg you for your knot...a lot..."

 

Yuuri smirked.

 

"I don't think I'll have any problems fulfilling that desire."

 

Victor's face flushed and he looked away while muttering about embarrassing alphas. Yuuri reached out and stroked his cheek before turning his head back by his chin.

 

"Is there anything else you can think of?"

 

"Not really. I'm pretty open to most ideas. What about you? What things did you want to ask about?"

 

"Several things. I guess first is what you're preferences are like during your heat or in bed. Bottom? Power bottom? Like to be submissive, or prefer to take charge? That kind of stuff."

 

Victor sat upright and held his chin as he thought.

 

"Um, I guess if I had to pick, I'd say both. Depending on the moment, I'm ok with either. For an omega, I'm actually a switch. I love stuff in my ass, but there are times when I like the feeling of sticking my dick in something as well. Once during my heat with Chris, I used a fleshlight while he fucked me."

 

Pink slowly spread across Yuuri's face as Victor spoke. Noticing his expression, Victor sputtered and tried to backtrack.

 

"No, don't think...I'm not asking you to...you don't have to..."

 

Yuuri's face got even redder.

 

"I wasn't even thinking of that! I was just imagining..."

 

"Crap, shit, sorry. Forget I said anything!"

 

"That's not just something I can forget! The mental visual is there to stay!"

 

They both looked away in embarrassment. After several moments, they glanced back at each other, only for their faces to heat up again, forcing them to look away a second time. After a couple seconds of silence, Victor spoke.

 

"I swear I wasn't trying to insinuate an alpha bottom for me. I just...I may or may not have brought the fleshlight with me, and I didn't want to freak you out if I tried to use it."

 

Yuuri sat silent before he mumbled a response. Victor turned to face Yuuri.

 

"Sorry, you were too quiet. I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

 

Yuuri flinched and twisted away further.

 

"I said, I've fingered myself a couple times." Victor's eyes bulged. "I might be an alpha but I still have a prostate. Besides, it's not like alphas bottoming is rare. There are plenty of alpha/alpha couples, so obviously someone has to be in that position. I just didn't like the effort it took when sticking my dick in something felt so much better. So, it's not something I actively seek, but...I'm not...opposed to at least...trying..."

 

Victor's jaw dropped.

 

"You're serious?! You'd submit to an omega?!"

 

Yuuri's back went ramrod straight as irritated alpha pheromones flooded the area.

 

"Of course I would! I'm not some asshole that thinks omegas are below alphas in any way. It's not some hardship to honestly consider someone else's pleasure and wants."

 

Victor flinched and tilted his neck slightly in submission, Yuuri's words and scent like a slap.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate. I know you're not a horrible person. I've just...never interacted with an alpha that didn't get disgusted by the idea of being a bottom to an omega specifically."

 

Yuuri huffed as he reigned in his emotional outburst and focused on pumping out soothing pheromones instead.

 

"Sorry. I can get easily riled up when I think someone might be stereotyping me based on either of my genders. I know you hate it just as much as I do." Yuuri took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You've had shit luck with alphas."

 

Victor chuckled.

 

"Yeah, I definitely have, haven't I?"

 

Victor got up on his knees and moved until he could lay himself against Yuuri's back and wrap his arms around Yuuri's torso. He leaned to whisper in Yuuri's ear.

 

"But you know what? I'm glad I did. Because of everything that's happened, I'm now here, getting to spend my first heat in years with _you_. And if it turns out how I've been imaging it, it'll definitely be worth all the previous knot heads."

 

Yuuri felt a shiver go down his spine. He twisted until he could pull the omega into his lap and began scenting the omega thoroughly. Victor felt himself go limp under Yuuri's ministrations.

 

After several minutes of scenting, Yuuri pulled away, and lightly patted Victor's butt.

 

"Now get up. We need to order a good, filling breakfast. You have a nest to, and I quote, 'obsessively build and re-build', and I have a room to mark as my 'territory' so that at no time will my alpha try to tell me that the room isn't scented enough to warn others away. We can keep talking after breakfast."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent discussing more ideas, kinks, and things to try. Yuuri tried to bring up every topic he could think of to ensure there would be no misunderstandings, but Victor had been open to most everything.

 

After walking around the room and rubbing his scent on all the major surfaces, Yuuri paused to watch Victor nest. True to his word, Victor had already built up then torn down the beginnings of a large nest several times. Yuuri was impressed by each layout Victor created. _My nests are usually just a simple mound of blankets, pillows, and clothes. Victor is stacking pillows, weaving blankets and other fabrics in between to strengthen and stabilize the structure, and sticking small heavily scented items in the nest wall so it smells more like us. He'll make an amazing nest once everything is done._

 

By the end of the day, Yuuri felt satisfied that the room smelled adequately of his strong scent for one day's work, and Victor had settled upon a way to build the nest. It wasn't very big yet, but they still had several more days before it would be needed.

 

After eating dinner and returning the meal cart to between the doors, Yuuri walked up to the bed and admired the sight of Victor lounging amongst the fluffy blankets, pillows, and other soft things. As if sensing his presence, Victor stretched and opened one eye to look up at Yuuri. He rolled slightly and raised an arm up and made grabby hands at the alpha.

 

"Yuuri~, join me! I need your scent to make the nest complete."

 

Yuuri stood his ground.

 

"Are you sure it's ok for me to join? Your nest isn't done, and there's still room for me to comfortably sleep outside the nest until you've completed it."

 

Victor whined softly, trying to entice the alpha.

 

"But I want you in here _now_. It's like I told the lady at the front desk, I want you here so our scents intermingle. Besides, you're here spending my heat with me. You'll eventually take that pill and be rutting. This nest is just as much for you as it is for me. So don't worry about asking if it's ok to enter the nest...just...do it."

 

"If you say so..."

 

"I do say so. Now get your good smelling self in here and do your part to have this nest saturated in our pheromones."

 

Yuuri reached out to take Victor's hand, but found himself tumbling in as the omega pulled on the alpha's limb. They laughed and wrestled for several minutes before they finally calmed down and cuddled close together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next day in a pile of tangled limbs. After a quick shower and breakfast, Victor went back to working on the main bulk of the nest. By the end of the day, he was mostly done, but was still fiddling with smaller details.

 

Yuuri started preparing the room for their heat and rut. He stuffed several water bottles in the small refrigerator and placed others strategically around the bedroom and bathroom where they might be needed. The bulk of what they brought was stacked next to the bed, within easy reach from the nest. Once the water was done, he followed up with placing snacks and protein bars around the room, with the majority being piled on the other side of the bed. They had the pre-ordered meals, but he wanted to make sure they'd have easy access to quick calories if necessary.

 

By the end of their second full day, Victor's scent had increased dramatically, and Yuuri found himself walking around with a near constant half chub.

 

"Yuuri, do you...do you want, or need, any help with, um... _that_?"

 

Yuuri glanced down at his tented pants and laughed.

 

"Thank you for your offer, Victor, but I'm fine. Since it's just my body reacting to your increasing heat pheromones, it's not really painful or hindering me with anything. Think of it like morning wood. It happens, but I don't feel any frustration if it doesn't get any attention. I'll probably be like this until I take my pill and start my rut. For now, you just focus on making the nest perfect so your omega feels safe and comfortable."

 

Victor pouted slightly, but returned to stuffing clothing into the gaps of the nest. Yuuri walked to one of the nightstands and pulled out the scent gland protective patches they had been given.

 

"Here Victor. I know you still have several more days before your heat should kick in, but let's put these on now. I don't know if you coming off your suppressants will shorten your pre-heat or alter your scent's strength as you get closer to your actual heat. So since we have no way to gauge how far along you are, I don't want us to be caught off guard if it comes a little earlier than normal."

 

Victor nodded and took one of the small packets. He walked into the bathroom and used the mirror to properly place the patch. He noticed that his scent was nearly cut in half with the thick patch covering his scent gland. _I guess I'm glad we started scenting everything early if this is going to cut back on how much of our pheromones we can pump out to cover everything._

 

He returned to the bed and climbed into the nest. This time, when he made grabby hands towards Yuuri, the alpha just smiled and crawled in to join him. Yuuri laid down on his side and pulled Victor to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the omega's hair and sighed in contentment.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri slowly woke up the third day with the feeling that something was drastically different. As he struggled to rouse himself to consciousness, he took in a deep breath to see if he could figure out what had changed.

 

He was immediately overwhelmed by the very strong and very distinct smell of an omega in heat. His eyes flew open as he jerked up into a seated position. His gaze eventually fell to the writhing omega beside him. _Crap, his heat is here now. We were not prepared for this._ He took a moment from his internal panic to look back down at Victor.

 

Victor's skin was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his head flung back and mouth open in nearly silent cries as he repeatedly used one hand to shove two fingers into his drenched hole and the other to pump his cock. Pre-cum was dripping down Victor's cock, and slick coated his inner thighs and the liner below, with more gushing out every time Victor withdrew his fingers.

 

Yuuri felt his cock instantly swell and become painful. His mind began to grow hazy as the smell of heat and slick surrounded him. His own alpha scent was quickly changing to match the desperation coming from the omega. He felt his chest rumble as he started growling in appreciation of the blissed out omega in front of him.

 

As Yuuri's growl grew louder, Victor slowly opened his eyes. There was only a small blue ring from his pupils growing as his heat set in. He took the hand off his cock and shakily reached towards Yuuri.

 

"Ahhh...alphaaaa. Yuuri. Need you. My fingers...they're not enough..."

 

Yuuri felt his scent flare as Victor's pheromones drew him in. His alpha mind raced with different thoughts. _Mine. My mate. My omega. Must mate. Need to fill omega with my seed. Want to see him round and stuffed with my knot._

 

He flinched as his rational mind took control for a moment and his thoughts drifted to the pill still sitting on the counter in the bathroom...

 

_Shit...I'm already in rut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so 2 things. First off, as I said above in the beginning note, this was really...interesting for me to write. It wasn't difficult per se, but definitely took some time for me to write 'cock' and not be embarrassed by it. So while I have a mental idea of how everything is going to be for the next chapter, it might take me a bit to get everything written down since I blush at my own writing like an idiot. Secondly, please *please* let me know what you think of the writing. This is mild, but is still the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so I'd like to hear your opinions so I can incorporate anything said into my writing for the next chapter. Being new writing territory for me, I want to grow, but to do that, I'm going to need your guys' help.
> 
> So let me know, good or bad (and if bad, please at least be nice about it)...  
> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ  
> ...so I can improve my smut.  
> PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT OFFICIALLY BEGINS!!! 💦💦💦
> 
> I wasn't sure how long the heat/rut would be. Turns out, it's a bit lengthy. So instead of waiting for forever to finish one massive chapter, I decided to break it into sections around my usual chapter lengths so there wasn't as much waiting.
> 
> Also because it's Sunday, and I normally try to get stuff posted before the weekend is over.
> 
> Also also because I had a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would, and I'm excited to hear your reactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Piroco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco) is a blessing and an inspiration. She helped SO MUCH with the porny things when my thoughts, on their own, were an incoherent jumble of "fuck" and "mate" and "knot" and "mark".

Yuuri began to panic. _Oh god...oh my god. I'm in rut. And I didn't take the medicine. I started a rut with no medicine to override the suppressants in my body. Holy shit, how did that happen?! I'm not prepared! We're not prepared! The nest isn't finished. I haven't finished distributing supplies around the room. I don't know if I've scented the room heavily enough. I-_

 

His internal flail was cut off by the sound of a pained whine coming from the omega beside him. Yuuri wanted to slap himself as he realized he had been subconsciously releasing distressed pheromones. He looked back down at Victor and cringed. Victor's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, his face scrunched in sorrow, and his sweet scent was beginning to sour.

 

"You...do you not want me? Please alpha, I promise I'll be good! Please don't be upset Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri immediately dove down and wrapped himself around Victor's quivering body. He pulled the omega on top of himself and held him tight.

 

"Shh, I'm sorry Victor. I'm not mad or upset with you. I got lost in my own head. I want you. I promise I want you! I've been looking forward to spending this heat with you ever since we met in Saint Petersburg!"

 

He continued to whisper in Victor's ear, promising that he was right where he wanted to be. He began brushing his fingers through Victor's silky hair, letting his nails scratch lightly down Victor's back as he went. A small shiver went down Victor's spine at the touch, his scent quickly changing back to his sweet heat smell.

 

As they laid together, Yuuri felt something wet begin to drip onto his legs. He nostrils flared as he realized the drops were Victor's slick. He reached a hand around and experimentally dipped a finger between Victor's cheeks. He gasped at what he felt...Victor's body producing so much slick, his ass and thighs were already coated.

 

Victor let out a low moan as he felt Yuuri's fingers brush near his hole. He arched his back, attempting to increase the pressure, trying to get Yuuri to fill him up in only the way an alpha could.

 

Yuuri quietly chuckled at Victor's attempt.

 

Victor, hey, I need you to look at me."

 

After a moment, Victor raised his head to meet Yuuri's gaze. Once their eyes locked, Yuuri brought his slick-coated fingers to his mouth and sucked. He closed his eyes and moaned unabashedly, the taste sending a spark of desire to his cock. Once he had licked off every drop, he opened his eyes and returned to gently brushing his fingers over Victor's puckered entrance.

 

"I told you I would take care of you. That means that I'm not just going to give you a quick fuck. That means I'm going to make sure that every moment you spend with me here in this room is filled with all the passion and love you deserve."

 

With his last word, Yuuri shoved his finger past the ring of muscles. Victor cried out at the intrusion.

 

"Oh god! God, yes, Yuuri! F-Fuck, that feels so good!"

 

Yuuri slowly increased the speed of his finger, moving and twisting it every time he pushed back into Victor's body. He quickly added a second finger. The addition caused Victor's back to arch once again as the omega tried to push back and impale himself to deepen the penetration.

 

Yuuri wrapped his other arm around Victor's torso and turned them onto their sides. Once there, Yuuri resumed fucking Victor with his fingers and slowly began peppering light kisses down Victor's neck and chest. It didn't take long before his mouth sought one of Victor's nipples. He lightly kissed the pink bud, then gave it several small licks, then gently blew on it. Victor's entire body flinched, his thighs closed, and his hole clenched around Yuuri's fingers. Yuuri tightened his grip on the omega and pulled him even closer to his mouth. He pulled the bud into his mouth, alternating between suckling and nibbling each of Victor's pert nipples.

 

Victor was overwhelmed by the sensations given to his body.

 

"Haa...ahh...yes Yuuri. Alpha. Ahh...feels so good. Nngh!"

 

As Victor's body tensed again, Yuuri adjusted himself so that he could use his forearm to forcefully keep Victor's legs apart while finger fucking his ass.

 

"Ah, Yuuri. Feels so good. I'm- hngh! I'm so close! Want to cum! Need to cum!"

 

Yuuri's dick twitched at the wanton cries coming from Victor's mouth. He slammed his fingers in Victor's body and curled them, searching for the omega's sweet spot. When he finally found it, Victor's entire body shuddered in pleasure.

 

"Ah...hah...yes, Yuuri! Fuck yes, right there! Ngh...agh...keep going! I'm so close!

 

Yuuri continued his assault on Victor's prostate and stretched up to suck on Victor's uncovered scent gland. He sucked and nipped until there was a visible bruise forming. He pulled back and smirked, before leaning up even further to nibble on Victor's ear.

 

"You're so gorgeous Victor, and you respond so beautifully. I'm going to take such good care of you. You'll never want anyone else ever again. Me. Only me. You're mine. I'm gonna mark you and pleasure you forever."

 

Yuuri's words sent a jolt to Victor's groin as the omega felt the pressure build inside him.

 

"Hngh...alpha, mmph...nngh...yes! So close! So close!"

 

Yuuri continued to suck on his gland and slam his fingers up Victor's ass. When he felt the muscles around his fingers start to flutter, he moved so that their heads and necks were aligned.

 

"Cum for me baby, come on my fingers. Bite me. Mark me. I want to be yours, only yours. Come on Victor, cum for me!"

 

Victor cried out and flung his head back as he felt his body erupt. Thick strands of cum shot from his cock and covered their chests. He barely had a moment to come down from his euphoria before he felt teeth puncture the skin over his scent gland. Victor screamed as he felt Yuuri's venom sink into his gland, marking him. More cum shot out as he was immediately thrown into another orgasm. As his body continued to twitch with the aftershocks of his pleasure, he twisted his head and sunk his teeth into Yuuri's neck. The alpha groaned in pleasure, tightening his bite down even more on Victor's neck.

 

After several moments of biting, they each loosened their jaws, both lapping up any blood and cleaning the fresh bite marks. Once they were both satisfied, they each went loose and slumped down entangled in one another.

 

Yuuri and Victor laid together in silence in the center of the nest, resting on their sides, the alpha wrapped protectively around the omega, instincts seeping out of the cracks of his composure. Even with the patches over one of their glands preventing a permanent bond, the feelings from their new connection overwhelmed them. With each second that passed, their restrain slackened and gave in to a purely instinctual drive to mate.

 

As their heartbeats slowed, they did nothing but lay together as they waited for the immense rush of new hormones to settle. Yet with every passing second, their breathing steadily became harsher and labored. Victor couldn't suppress a shiver as Yuuri began softly trailing his hand over Victor's waist and down to his upper thigh, setting Victor's skin aflame despite being nowhere near the omega's pleasure spots. He realized, a bit belatedly, by the way Yuuri's hand stuttered and refused to go lower or further in on his legs, that even in his current state, Yuuri was still trying to restrain himself. That Victor's pleasure was Yuuri's priority above all else, even his own satisfaction in his rutting state.

 

Victor didn't need to open his eyes to realize how painfully hard the alpha was, as their hips periodically ground against each other as their control continued to slip. But unlike Yuuri, Victor didn't feel any reservations or concerns over their current situation, nor did he have any intention of delaying the inevitable. From the start he'd told Yuuri what he wanted: his knot. And in his heat, Victor's wanton desire increased tenfold. He refused to wait anymore.

 

Sneaking one hand between their bodies, Victor gently brushed his fingers along the alpha's cock. Yuuri hissed at the contact, his own caresses pausing with a jolt, before continuing but with more pressure. The feeling of Yuuri's fingers kneading into Victor's soft flesh had the omega gasping lightly as he continued touching, caressing, and examining Yuuri's body, his arousal heightening at the thought of how close he was to be knotted by the alpha's honestly impressive sex. _It's not some absurd monster size, but it's definitely bigger than what I've seen in most porn videos. I want it in me now!_

 

Victor's shameless moves further riled up Yuuri's inner alpha, quickly pushing him past his ability to hold back. Feeling both challenged and encouraged, Yuuri grabbed Victor's arm and with a swift movement, pressed the omega face-up on the nest and trapped him with his hands and knees around Victor's head and waist.

 

In this position Victor could feel the heat and weight of Yuuri's cock on his navel, silently wishing it was just a little bit lower. Temptation clawed out at what little sanity he had left, and even when trapped by an agitated alpha, Victor's inner omega still felt the impulse to push the alpha onto his back and mount him for the remainder of his heat...or his life, if it were possible; his omega wouldn't be against the idea. With the full intent of driving the alpha into taking him, Victor moved his free hand to once again caress Yuuri's cock, sliding his hand from the base to the tip, rubbing the pre-cum that was slowly leaking out of Yuuri's tip...Victor's eyes lighting at the full-body shudder he got out of Yuuri, the alpha's cheeks turning redder and his eyes darkening with desire. Even the alpha's scent became headier, a pure delight to Victor's senses. He felt the slightest vibration in the back of his throat as he realized he was almost purring. _I've...I've never purred during a heat before...what is going on with me?_

 

His last scrap of sanity floated through his mind at that moment, a consideration of just how odd it was for him to be driven so crazy by the smell of an alpha alone. But this alpha was Yuuri, and Victor had long set him apart from any other alphas in every sense.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn.  
> All the porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I started writing, but then I had to pause to pack...because I'm in the middle of the Caribbean on a cruise right now 🛳! This update comes to you all from just off the coast of San Juan, Puerto Rico 😎

Victor continued to trail his fingers over Yuuri's body in silence, Yuuri's grip on his waist was tightening with every touch. He could smell as Yuuri fell deeper and deeper into his rut, his pheromones clouding the air with his desire to mate. Knowing he needed to do something to tip Yuuri out of his overthinking, rational mind and into his instincts, Victor leaned up to suck at the fresh bite mark he had left on Yuuri.

 

"Yuuri, you smell so good. Your rut scent...I can't take it. I need you, Yuuri. I need my alpha. You marked me, but you haven't fucked me. I want your knot, alpha. My body craves your knot. My first ever. I need you to fill me, stuff me, till I'm swollen with your seed. Till there's no way I'm not pregnant. Come on Yuuri."

 

Victor leaned back slightly and licked a long strip up Yuuri's collar bone, his neck, and behind his ear. Yuuri moaned, but held himself still. _If I drop my focus for an instant, I'll be all over Victor, and I don't know what I'll end up doing to him._ Victor managed to flip himself under Yuuri's grip and pushed his ass against the alpha. He pulled one of his hands free and began to finger himself while looking up at the panting alpha.

 

"Don't you wish this was you. That it wasn't my own fingers disappearing inside of me...that it was your hard cock, pounding me into this nest, breeding me."

 

He gathered a handful of slick and coated Yuuri's cock. Yuuri's nails dug into Victor's skin.

 

"I'm ready. You're ready. I trust you. Why resist your natural instincts?"

 

He held Yuuri's cock in place and inched back until Yuuri's tip was aligned to his entrance. Yuuri's focus wavered at the sensation, but before he could say or do anything, Victor had pushed himself back rapidly, impaling himself on Yuuri. Both their voices rang out as skin slapped against skin, Victor bottoming out in one thrust.

 

Yuuri's entire body seized as he felt Victor's body clench and pulse around him.

 

"Victor...did you just...?"

 

Victor lay boneless beneath him.

 

"Oh shit...s-so f-fucking big...so warm inside me...oh my god..."

 

Yuuri reached around and gently stroked the omega's still hard dick. Victor wheezed and tried to flinch away, still sensitive from his orgasm, but wasn't able to move while the alpha's thick cock was still buried in him. When Yuuri's hand reached Victor's tip, he felt a thin strand of cum connected between Victor's cock and the puddle below him. He swirled his fingers through the cum, then brought his fingers to his lips. He moaned at the taste, the last of his mental resistance slipping away as his hips drove forward, trying to push in deeper.

 

"Mmm. You taste so good. And you took me so well, so easily...so wet for me. God you're so tight, so warm, so soft. I've - ungh..."

 

Yuuri slammed himself forward and fell over the omega's back. Victor smirked at the reaction as he continued to squeezed himself around the alpha.

 

"Less, ahh, less talking. More f-fucking."

 

Yuuri's spine went stiff at the demand and a quiet snarl vibrated in the back of his throat. His alpha instincts pushed all logic and though to the back of his mind. His pitch dropped and his voice dripped with promised retaliation as he mouthed over Victor's bond mark.

 

"Fine! You want to be fucked so badly? You want to experience an alpha? I'll fuck you so hard you'll pass out...and when you wake up, you still won't be able to move. I'll fuck you over and over, never pulling out, and knot you each and every time. I'll pump so much seed into your belly that you'll look pregnant."

 

As he spoke, Yuuri spread his legs so that he was straddling Victor's body. With one hand, he moved Victor's hands up above his head and held them in place. The other hand slid to the front of Victor's knees, and with a quick jerk, pushed them back from underneath the omega. Before Victor could recover his position, Yuuri slammed his palm on Victor's lower back and shoved him flat onto the mattress.

 

Victor's sudden drop pulled Yuuri's dick most of the way out, but before Victor could whine about the loss, Yuuri was slamming back in.

 

"Yuuri!!"

 

Yuuri lifted his hips until the tip was nearly out, before thrusting back in at a brutal pace.

 

"F-Fuck you're so tight...mmph...feels so good on my cock. Haa...haa...how does it feel, baby? Do you like the feeling of my cock pounding your sweet ass?"

 

"Yuuri..." Victor moaned, "ahh, more. I- ngh! I need more. Harder alpha, _please!_ "

 

Yuuri slid his hands under Victor's hips and swiftly lifted the omega's hips in the air. Victor screamed as he felt the alpha's cock nail his prostate.

 

"Oh fuck! Yes! Alpha! Right there! More, _please_ , Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri felt his knot begin to inflate with Victor's words. He looked down at the omega below him, drool leaking out the side of his mouth, his eyes glazed over in bliss. He draped himself over Victor back and peppered his neck and shoulders in kisses.

 

"Victor, I'm gonna knot soon. Haah...ah...fuck. Are you sure you're ready?"

 

Victor buried his face into the nest and raised his hips up even further. Yuuri's breath hitched at the slight angle change, and his hands clamped down on Victor's hips like vice grips.

 

"That's right...come on baby. Cum with me. Cum on my cock."

 

He reached one hand around to stroke Victor's leaking cock, the omega crying out at the overwhelming sensations. A few moments later, he came with a shout, his back arching and his head straining back. The squeeze around the alpha's length had Yuuri seeing stars.

 

With one last thrust, his knot sunk into Victor's body and fully inflated, locking the two together. Yuuri bit down on their bond mark again, growling "Mine!" before he started orgasming, shooting streams of hot cum into Victor. Feeling the flood of warmth fill him up, Victor felt his dick twitch before cumming again.

 

Yuuri's arms began to shake from holding himself up as he tried to not fall and crush the omega below him. With the last of his strength, he wrapped one arm around Victor's torso and gently laid them both on their sides so they were spooning.

 

The movement jostled their connection, Yuuri's knot pulling against Victor's insides. Victor moaned low before the sound quieted and morphed into purrs. The volume increased as the minutes passed, and Yuuri began to feel the vibrations throughout the omega's body, including around his dick. He panted and shivered as the sensation ripped another orgasm out of him, filling Victor even more. His hips began to slowly and gently rock, his knot tugging lightly against Victor's walls. The movement and second gush of seed triggered yet another orgasm out of the omega. Only a small amount of cum oozed out the tip, but the omega's dick remained hard.

 

After several moments of quiet filled with nothing but grunting and heavy breathing, Yuuri finally found his voice.

 

"Vi...Victor? Are you ok?"

 

Victor let out a deep sigh before twisting his head around and giving Yuuri a light peck on the lips. His eyes immediately bulged wide open and his cheeks instantly flushed. He turned to bury his face in the nest in embarrassment. Yuuri chuckled while he reached a hand over Victor's shoulders to bring Victor's face closer again.

 

"While that was a very sweet first kiss, we are locked together right now, and to be honest, I don't know how long it'll last...it's not very long with plastic, but you feel exponentially better than any toy. So until then, I'd like to do some more kissing, so please don't hide that gorgeous face from me."

 

Yuuri pressed their lips together, angling his head to allow Victor better access. Victor wound an arm under the alpha's chin and thread his fingers through his soft hair and pulled himself closer. Victor gave a tentative lick against the seams of Yuuri's lips, and the alpha quickly opened his mouth and deepened their kiss. He moaned at the taste, twisting their tongues together as the kiss slowly became more and more frantic.

 

They finally broke apart, gasping for air, both of their chests heaving. Yuuri gave Victor several quick kisses before Victor caught Yuuri's lower lip in his teeth and sucked. The sensation sent a zing down Yuuri's spine, and he felt himself cum inside Victor a third time. Victor felt his cock twitch again, but no cum came out, his balls temporarily emptied from the multiple, rapid orgasms.

 

They both fell back on their sides, limp and worn out from their mating, as their heat and rut pheromones dipped slightly from their sexual satisfaction. Yuuri gently stroked his hand up and down Victor's body, rumbling and releasing comforting pheromones to help keep the exhausted omega blissed out on endorphins and post-coital hormones.

 

After about 20 more minutes, Yuuri finally felt his knot start to shrink. He felt the mix of slick and cum drip out around his dick and pool between them. He started to pull out, but Victor whined before pushing himself back and squeezing.

 

"Nooo...don't pull out. Don't wanna lose alpha's cum. Need to keep it all inside of me. Want Yuuri's babies."

 

Yuuri smirked as the scent of Victor's heat grew stronger again as another wave started. He lifted their hips and ripped the topmost saturated pad out of the nest and rocked his length back into Victor.

 

"Sorry Victor, I've got you...I'll stay. I'm still hard. I can go again, whenever you're ready. I can fill you up more, I promise. So please don't worry about that right now."

 

Victor ground his ass against Yuuri's groin and moaned wantonly.

 

"Hngh! Ah! Yes Yuuri...yes alpha. Fuck me again, please. Breed me again. Wanna be pregnant."

 

Yuuri rolled them back onto their fronts before reaching down and maneuvering the omega around, still on the alpha's cock, until they were facing each other. He reached out and smoothed the frizz in the platinum hair and smiled.

 

"That's better. Now I can see you."

 

Victor blushed as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist, his arms around the alpha's shoulders, and pulled himself up to kiss Yuuri. After several moments of sloppily making out, Victor fell back on the bed, his hair fluffing around his head in a silvery halo. He spread his legs and pulled his knees to his sides, opening for the alpha above him.

 

"Please fuck me again alpha."

 

Yuuri buried his head in Victor's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the omega's growing heat, before he slowly slid every inch of his dick into the omega's warmth. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned back and look down to where their bodies were joined. He watched as his dick disappeared into Victor's body, the omega's slim build bulging slightly from the protrusion.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Yuuri reached down to slowly stroke the omega's leaning cock. Victor was already keening and quivering to Yuuri's ministrations.

 

"Ah...ah...Yuuri. Alpha. Feels so good. You- mmph...you fill me so well. Ahh...wanna feel you cum inside me. Wanna feel your knot. Agh!"

 

Victor shot up and clung to Yuuri, who paused his movements.

 

"Are...are you ok?!"

 

Victor let himself fall back onto the nest as he hummed.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can keep moving."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yuuri, I promise I'm fine. But as time goes on, I become less fine, because there's no friction inside of me from your dick, and I'm _really_ not ok with that."

 

Yuuri smiled dangerously as he lifted himself upright off his arms and pulled out.

 

"If that's the case..." Yuuri gripped the back of Victor's thighs and pushed his knees towards the bed, curling the omega's body till his ass was up in the air. "...then you won't mind this."

 

Yuuri lifted himself over Victor's body, his cock pointing straight down towards Victor's hole. Victor felt his ass flutter in anticipation moments before Yuuri practically folded him in half as he drove his dick in to the hilt, quickly pulled all the way out, and slammed back in.

 

Victor's voice cracked as he wailed in ecstasy.

 

"Alpha! Oh fu- hmph! Ah! Oh god, yes! Augh! Hngh! Yuuri, hah! Yes! _Yes!_ "

 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as alpha fucked omega. Yuuri's rhythm stuttered as he felt his balls draw in, before he threw his weight into driving the quickly forming knot past the omega's abused rim.

 

Yuuri roared in pleasure as he felt his knot pop and lock the two together once again. Hot liquid painted Victor's inner walls, and the omega's entire body tensed before his hips jerked as he came between them in a silent cry, his warm heat milking the cum from Yuuri's cock.

 

Once his dick had stopped pulsing, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor's body and rolled back so that Victor was on top while they were knotted. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but the motion rubbed Yuuri's knot just right against Victor's sweet spot, and the omega was coming across his chest once again. Yuuri groaned and couldn't help but release another wave of seed into Victor.

 

Yuuri looked up at the omega sitting on his lap, his eyes filled with awe. His hands drifted to Victor's abdomen and he caressed the bulge that had formed.

 

"Look at you, so full of my cock and my seed. Look how swollen you are. It's like you're already pregnant. You're absolutely gorgeous, Victor."

 

Victor mewled at the praise. The room grew saturated in heavy pheromones as their connection continued to trigger reactionary orgasms, until Victor was cumming dry. Yuuri continued to fill Victor with every orgasm, and the omega now had a very distinctive belly from the large amounts of cum.

 

Victor reached down to intertwine his fingers with Yuuri's, and moved them until they were supporting his heavy stomach.

 

"Just think...this is what I'll look like once my heat is over and your babies begin to grow inside of me. I can't wait. I just know you're going to be a great parent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably have 1-2 more chapters of heat smut, depending on how things pan out, and then we move on to the next big thing. Victuuri baby!!!
> 
> But I promise there will still be more smutty goodness to come...this is not the last of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still smutty, but we get a bit of a slower pace for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting and spacing for when I hit enter is all jumbled at the beginning. It's super nitpicky and doesn't actually negatively affect anything, but it still bothers me and I can't seem to figure it out on my phone, so I'll just fiddle with it later on my computer. So if a lack of consistency bothers you like it does me, I apologize, and I'll try to get it figured out as soon as I can.
> 
> EDIT: fixed. Idk what was going on, but as soon as I got back on my computer, hit backspace, then re-entered, the spaces were normal 😵 not gonna question it, just gonna appreciate that it's fixed.

"Ahh...alphaaaaaa~"

 

Victor moaned, long and unabashedly. Having passed the first day of Victor's heat, the omega was now completely consumed by it, the intensity heightened by his attraction to Yuuri's rut scent. Yet despite the countless couplings they had gone through over the last 24 hours, Victor showed no signs of exhaustion. Tired but still high, aroused, and hard from Victor's omega pheromones, Yuuri simply laid on his back, allowing Victor to use him as he wanted.

 

Victor seated himself on Yuuri's thighs, facing away to give the alpha a nice view of his backside. Once Yuuri's hands gripped Victor's ass and spread his cheeks, he dropped onto Yuuri's cock and took him over and over till Yuuri's knot had popped, and even then, he still pulled up and fell back down, feeling the tug of the knot tight against his channel. He continued trying to fuck himself on Yuuri, moaning nonsense mixed in with his name each time he felt the warmth of another wave of cum. Each new spurt of seed tipped Victor over the edge, to the point that he was coming dry more often than not.

 

"Alpha, alphaaaaaaaa...ah, so good, so good Yuuri...your knot feels so good..."

 

Yuuri let out a low moan after one twist of Victor's hips had him seeing stars. _How is it possible that after mating and fucking so many times, Victor's insides are still so tight? At this rate, he's going to drain my soul out of my dick, and I don't even care_.

 

From his position, Yuuri took in Victor's appearance. His eyes were completely darkened with lust, barely a speck of blue in them. His snow-pale skin was dusted red with arousal and exertion, punctuated by varying shades of love bites scattered across his body. His damp silver hair cascaded down the side of his shoulder, contrasting with his flushed skin. But what caught Yuuri's attention the most was the smile that adorned Victor's face...one of such rapt adoration that, were it not for the knowledge that Victor was overcome in his heat, Yuuri would dare believe it held more than raw lust.

 

"Yuuuuri...ah! Yes! Alpha! Just like that...feels so good. I like it...like you...like you so much. Mmph! Yuuri! Oh _fuck_ yes!"

 

With each call of his name, Yuuri could feel his thread-thin control slipping, his desire to utterly dominate and chase his own pleasure at any cost screaming in his consciousness. But he held on, reminding himself that this was about Victor first and foremost. He placed his own hands over Victor's hips in an attempt to ground himself, and couldn't help but let out a little pleased growl when he felt Victor shiver lightly at his touch, the omega's body movements stopping for half a second.

 

Victor continued to bounce on Yuuri's lap until Yuuri's knot finally began to shrink. Victor fell boneless beside Yuuri, the alpha's cock still partially plugging the omega's hole, their chests heaving as they came down from their pleasure high. As they cuddled against each other, Victor's stomach began to grumble. Yuuri reached up to tuck some loose hairs behind Victor's ears.

 

"How are you feeling? We've hardly had any down time to properly eat or drink anything. Do you think your libido will hold off long enough to satisfy your stomach?"

 

Victor propped himself up on one elbow, his finger lightly tapping at his lips as he thought.

 

"I think so. For the first time since my heat started, I feel...calm? I'm still definitely horny and want your dick inside me, but the thought if holding off on sex to take care of other needs doesn't make me too upset."

 

Yuuri rolled over to the edge of the bed and pressed the intercom button.

 

_"Good morning! What can I do for you?"_

 

"Can we get a meal sent up, along with something to drink? Preferably something with lots of electrolytes if you have any."

 

_"We have several options. I'll have a variety sent to your room. Just call back and let someone know which ones you like best, and we'll make a note of your preferences in your account."_

 

"That'll be awesome, thank you!"

 

_"Of course. Anything else I can do for you right now?"_

 

"No, the food and drinks will be all. Thanks!"

 

_"We'll have it sent up shortly. Remember to look for the light signaling it has been delivered through your rooms outer door."_

 

Yuuri turned the intercom off and turned back to see Victor looking down and pouting.

 

"Victor, what's wrong?"

 

Victor looked up, his eyes watery.

 

"It's stupid, but this is the longest I've been empty since my heat hit, and my omega is just sad that all the cum is leaking out."

 

Yuuri crawled over to Victor and nuzzled his neck.

 

"If I promise to stuff you full again after we've eaten, will that make you feel better?"

 

Victor hummed in acknowledgement. Yuuri took a moment to re-scent Victor, before he finally leaned back and grimaced.

 

"While we wait for the food, do you think you can make it into the shower? We haven't left the nest in over a day, and we're kinda covered in dried fluids..."

 

In his lighter heat daze, Victor reached down and brushed his hands against his body. He trembled at the feeling, his body still overly sensitive, but frowned.

 

"Ew. Yeah, we should definitely take advantage of this lull to clean up after ourselves a bit."

 

Yuuri helped a very wobbly Victor to his feet, then helped him limp into the bathroom. He guided Victor into the shower and shut the door behind them. After scrubbing down the omega's body, and giving him a quick hand job when his pheromones flared, he rinsed Victor's body, then led him into the tub. He filled the basin with hot, steamy water and turned on the bubbles.

 

"Sit here and relax for a minute, ok? I want to go remove some of the saturated liners from the nest and add new, dry ones. Then I'll come back, take a quick shower, and join you in the tub...if that's ok."

 

Victor huffed.

 

"Add long as you do it quick. I...I miss you already..."

 

Yuuri leaned down and gave Victor a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and twining together.

 

"I'll be super quick, I promise."

 

* * *

 

A short while later, Yuuri finally returned to the bathroom. He quickly scrubbed himself, then slid into the water behind Victor. He reached out and wrapped his hands around the omega's torso, and pulled him back to his chest. Victor shoved his nose against Yuuri's scent gland and purred.

 

After several minutes, Victor's body began slowly rocking back against Yuuri. The alpha let out a low moan and squeezed Victor tighter, his own hips rutting up against the omega's plush ass.

 

Yuuri pulled Victor onto his lap and slid his cock into Victor. He pulled the omega's body to the side and latched his mouth onto one of his nipples, sucking and nipping the pink bud until Victor's hole was clenching down on him. With one hand, he reached up to pinch and play with the other nipple, and with the other hand, he reached down to lightly stroke Victor's hardening cock.

 

Victor's head fell back against the edge of the tub, breathy moans escaping past his lips. While the desire to mate was still present, neither felt the intense and frantic need to fuck. Instead, both alpha and omega were content with the slow, calm pace that hardly made a decent sized wave in the tub.

 

Yuuri took his time truly worshiping Victor's body. He had found most of Victor's favorite erogenous areas during the previous day, but now he paid special attention to the smaller things. He watched as Victor writhed to varying touches. He rumbled in excitement at the different sounds Victor made as he rubbed and twisted his hand over the omega's cock. And he memorized each reaction he got from the omega, depending on the angle used to thrust into Victor's body...from the way his eyes fluttered, to the movement of his throat as he swallowed, to the curl of his fingers and toes when he perfectly pressed against the omega's prostate.

 

As he felt Victor begin to tense and his knot begin to swell, he forced himself to continue the leisurely pace. He fought against the pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him and kept his eyes open to watch Victor fall to pieces as he spilled inside the omega. He watched as Victor's eyes finally fluttered shut, his core muscles convulsed, and a high pitched keen ripped out of his throat.

 

Victor slumped back against Yuuri, sighing. They remained entangled with each other until Yuuri's knot shrunk and his softening member started to slide out of the omega. At the same time, Yuuri's stomach also rumbled, causing Victor to laugh.

 

"Care to join me and my grumbly stomach in seeing if our order has been delivered?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good grief
> 
> (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)
> 
> The universe, or god, or whatever higher power that be did not want this chapter written. Work became hectic. Suddenly there's a figures/moves/freestyle test coming up out of the blue, so I've been practicing that like a man woman. A dog I've been walking almost every weekday for a while now had to be put down cuz she was old and her body was failing her and she was in pain. It's been a very rollercoaster ride of feels and emotions and stress over the last few weeks. BUT! I RETURN! With the next chapter partially written, and the one after that started as well. Hopefully with one of the compressors down at the rink, I'll have more free time to write since most of the public/freestyle ice time is TBD each day since they have a summer camp going on all this week. Boo 👎🏻
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last heat chapter ☹
> 
> As always, comment if you see any errors! Please and thank you!!

Soon after finding their food in the doorway and filling their very empty stomachs, another wave of Victor's heat started, with Yuuri's rut flaring to match. Victor's cries of "harder", "deeper", and "faster" spurred the alpha on, leading to a near endless cycle of orgasming and knotting for the next day and a half.

 

After requesting more food, getting cleaned up in the shower, and preparing the bed for the next pheromone rush, Yuuri clambered into the tub to cuddle with Victor.

 

"How are you feeling Victor? I've mostly just been going off your reactions and body language, but I want to actually hear how your heat is going. I want to make sure I'm not doing something you don't like just because your hormone flooded body does."

 

Victor flashed a brilliant smile before snuggling closer to Yuuri.

 

"Everything has been  _ great _ ! You've been so attentive and caring...and good god your dick feels amazing. You're like the perfect alpha. Perfect length and girth, perfect sized knot to stretch and plug me just right, and despite your lack of in person experience, you still somehow know  _ exactly _ how to move and overwhelm me...in a good way."

 

Yuuri's face blushed at the blunt compliment, but still felt his chest rumble as he soaked in the omega's praise.

 

"Is there anything you want to do or try? We're about halfway through our cycles, so if there's anything you've ever wanted to try, anything within my power to give, I'd like to do it."

 

"Well..." Victor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "...I don't have much for right now. Right now I'm completely and utterly satisfied with you fucking me into the nest and filling me with your knot and cum. But once my heat starts to fade, and breeding isn't the first thing on my mind, I'd like if I could use my fleshlight while you fuck me. I really wanna experience the dual sensations with an alpha cock."

 

Yuuri smirked and tweaked Victor's nipples, causing the omega to groan and arch, his ass grinding against the alpha's quickly hardening cock. Yuuri leaned forward and nibbled on Victor's ear.

 

"Are you sure that's all you want? Remember, I said I was willing to bottom for you if you wanted more than some silicone sleeve around your dick."

 

Victor's checks and ears flushed red as he sputtered.

 

"I, well, yeah, I remember. I just...I want to use a cocksleeve and be a cocksleeve at the same time, if that makes sense. I'd love to reverse our roles, but I don't have anything that could fill me while I topped, and I have no desire to be empty at any point during my heat, so I'm fine sticking to you in me and me in a toy."

 

Yuuri placed a quick kiss on Victor's nose and gave him a tight hug.

 

"As long as you'll still be satisfied, I'll do whatever you want."

 

Victor tried to smile, but found himself gasping for air.

 

"Yu...Yuuri...hug...too tight...can't breathe..."

 

Yuuri quickly let go as apologies fell from his lips.

 

* * *

 

Another day and a half passed before the effects of their cycles started to fade minutely. The topic of Victor being penetrated while using a toy had not been brought up since the tub conversation, but Yuuri hadn't forgotten. He had snuck a sneak peak at the fleshlight Victor had brought, but frowned at it's obvious age and use.  _ This looks old and loose. There's no way this can still feel tight and pleasurable for him. _ Looking over his shoulder to make sure Victor hadn't emerged from the tub, Yuuri sat down at the desk and picked up the phone to ensure his conversation was kept quiet.

 

_ "Good afternoon. What can I do for you today?" _

 

"Um...I was just wondering if you, uh, still offered a variety of, um...toys? I read online that the company provides them for a small fee, but I just wanted to double check to see if that information was still accurate."

 

_ "Of course sir. We have a variety of options, for all secondaries, in the form of sexual toys, lingerie and other provocative outfits, as well as bars, cuffs, ropes, and other accessories to satisfy most standard kinks. Is there something you were interested in specifically?" _

 

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you had some sort of masturbation sleeve for omegas?"

 

_ "Of course. We have simple ones that are the basic, smooth silicone sheath, and more fancy ones with varying textures. Do you know which kind you'd like?" _

 

"I'm not really sure what is considered good and bad for omega toys. Could you just send up whatever is considered the best. The price is not an issue."

 

_ "Very well. Anything else I can have sent up for you today?" _

 

"Actually, I was wondering about your options for- "

 

"Yuuri~ what's taking so long? My ass is lonely without you..."

 

Victor poked his head out of the bathroom to see Yuuri blush and hold up his finger, before turning his torso back to the desk and whispering into the phone. Victor huffed and put his hands on his hips, his foot tapping and his scent souring in the slightest. After a few moments, he heard Yuuri mutter a quiet 'thank you' before hanging up. 

 

Victor sashayed over the Yuuri and flopped himself naked into Yuuri's lap.

 

"Yuuri~ what were you discussing on the phone? The time you spent talking was time not spent with your cock stuffing my ass full of cum, and for that, my inner omega is not pleased. So I wanna know...how are you going to make it up to me? Hmm?"

 

Victor pushed out his pheromones, making the alpha's eyes glaze over in lust momentarily. Yuuri responded by pumping out his own pheromones, making the omega go limp from the overpowering smell of arousal and dominance.

 

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things I can do. But since we're almost at the end of our 5 days, I wanted to do one last thing for you. I ordered a surprise, and I don't want to be too lost in our hormones and pheromones when it arrives, so I think I'll just have a bit of fun with you..."

 

* * *

 

"Haa...hngh...ah...hah...Yu-Yuuri...alpha,  _ please!! _ Fuck, I need, augh! I want m-more. Oh  _ fuck yes _ ...hmph...ngh.  _ F-Fuck _ , so close!"

 

Yuuri felt Victor's body tremble as his mouth slid up and down the omega's dick and his fingers teased his rim. Once he felt Victor's body begin to tense, he moved, trailing kisses to the inside of Victor's thighs and hands rubbing along Victor's sides and abs.

 

Victor couldn't help but let out a loud whine as he was edged so close, but denied the sexual relief yet again. Tears began to stream down his face. 

 

"Alpha, alpha please! Please let me cum! It hurts. I need to cum!"

 

Yuuri kept his hands on the omega's torso, but shifted up to kiss away his tears. 

 

"Soon baby, as soon as what I ordered gets here."

 

As if responding to Victor's pleas, the light came on to indicate something was at the door. 

 

"Ah, it's here."

 

As Yuuri began to climb out of the rest, Victor scrambled to grab him, his scent going bad so quickly that Yuuri almost choked. 

 

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me like this! Please! I don't know what I did wrong, but please don't leave me alone like this!"

 

Yuuri's eyes softened as he turned back around and cuddled the omega.

 

"I'm sorry Victor, I should've known better than to not fully explain myself to you while you're in heat, especially since I've been riling you up for a while now. I'm not  _ leaving _ you Victor. Remember when I said I ordered a surprise for you?"

 

Victor silently nodded.

 

"Well, that surprise is now here. So I'm going to get up, get the surprise, open it so it's ready to go, and then I'll come right back."

 

Yuuri leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Victor's lips.

 

"I promise."

 

It took a moment, but Victor's grip slowly loosened, allowing Yuuri to slip out of the nest. He rushed to the door, grabbed the two boxes he needed right away in one hand, and grabbed the other two and quickly shoved them into the back of the closet behind his suitcase. He quickly ripped open the packaging, haphazardly dumping it all in the garbage can, before he nearly ran into the bathroom to rinse everything off. Once he was satisfied, he returned to the nest, only to see Victor lazily with his nipples, his scent, thankfully, back to normal.

 

Victor cracked open his eyes as Yuuri's scent got stronger as he got closer. He stared at the arms that were still hiding something behind Yuuri's back, and he became intrigued.

 

"So, what is this mysterious surprise, hmm?"

 

Yuuri awkwardly shuffled into the nest on his knees, unable to properly brace himself while keeping his items hidden behind his back.

 

"Lay down on your back and close your eyes. I'll give you your surprise then, ok?"

 

Victor pouted at Yuuri's lack of an answer, but acquiested with the request. Once his eyes were closed and his body settled, Yuuri reached for Victor's dick, quickly sliding a cock and ball ring onto the omega's body. Victor's eyes flew open as gasped at the cool sensation, and then groaned at the somewhat tight but still pleasurable pressure. Yuuri quickly covered Victor's eyes with his hands.

 

"Nuh uh, no peeking!"

 

"Yuuri~, I thought you said I could come! This is gonna do the opposite."

 

"If I let go, do you promise to keep your eyes closed?"

 

Victor huffed at Yuuri's deflection, but nodded.

 

"Good. Now the reason" - Victor heard a small bottle snap open - "I'm making you keep your eyes closed" - and a liquid dribble out - "is because these rings right here" - before the lid was closed again - "are not the only surprise I got for you" - and Yuuri crawled closer - "and I refuse to have the rest be spoiled."

 

Victor could feel the tip of Yuuri's cock brush against his ass, swaying with each breath the took, and something cool touch the tip of his cock. He felt his head roll to the side as Yuuri's hand was pressed into the nest as he leaned forward.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

With all the anticipation, Victor could hardly articulate more than a breathy "...yes."

 

Without warning, Victor felt like he was punched in the gut by the most satisfying sensations as Yuuri simultaneously drove his cock inside him and slid a warm, tight sheath over his own dick until the head of his cock popped through the other end. And before he could make a noise, Yuuri was pulling out and drawing the sleeve back off, only to slam both back down into his pelvis.

 

" _ FUCK! _ Oh god, fuck, yes, shit! Hngh! Gonna cum...gonna cum...gonna -"

 

Victor felt almost every muscle in his body lock as his hips jerked upwards, the head of his cock popping in and out of the sleeve, as he came dry, the rings and direct prostate stimulation preventing a normal orgasm.

 

All the while, Yuuri didn't stop his own motions. He kept pounding into Victor and sliding the sleeve up and down as the omega's orgasm swept over him. After Victor's hips stopped twitching, Yuuri began to slow ever so slightly, noticing that the rest of the omega was motionless, but still very tense and arched.

 

"No, don't stop Yuuri! Ahh...alpha, please don't stop! It, hah, it feels so good! Don't want it to stop. Don't want to come down."

 

Without a word, Yuuri resumed his previous speed, working both his hips and wrist in tandem. The sleeve began to warm as he fucked the silicone tube. Victor's mouth fell open in a soundless scream as the intense sensations became borderline too much...too overwhelming. As his second dry orgasm washed over him, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

 

"Oh god, oh Yuuri! It's so good! It's...hngh! Almost too much, it hurts, but ah...hah...hurts so good! Keep, hah, keep going."

 

A third and forth orgasm wracked the omega's body before he started to sob.

 

"Please! Please take it off! I need to cum. Want to cum! It's too much! Alpha,  _ please! _ "

 

Yuuri could finally feel his knot forming, so he leaned back, barely moved the sleeve so it was just slipping over the base of the glans, then reached down and with one last thrust to lock them together, unhooked the rings and slid the sleeve down one last time.

 

Victor screamed as the pressure released and his cock tingled and his orgasm utterly overwhelmed his senses, his ears ringing and his vision whiting out. His cock spasmed as stream after thick stream of cum shot up to his neck and upper chest. After the initial peak moments had passed, Victor's body went limp and his eyes went hazy as his body continued to convulse with aftershocks.

 

Unable to hold himself up and unable to twist them into a more comfortable position, Yuuri wrapped himself around Victor and rolled until Victor's half-conscious body was limply laying on top of his.

 

It took Victor about 15 minutes to come back to a reasonable state of awareness. As his brain began to catch up to what was happening, he felt his insides swell with another load of cum. Then after another moment, he realized the sleeve around his cock was still warm and slick.

 

"Wha...what happened?"

 

Yuuri lightly chuckled and gently trailed his fingers down Victor's body.

 

"You passed out, or at least almost did. You were moaning, but you didn't show any awareness to my voice."

 

"My dick...why is my dick warm. I'm so confused. Where did that come from?"

 

"Remember when I said I had a surprise. Well, a day or two ago, I found your fleshlight and was not impressed. It looked old and worn out, and the hotel has a basic selection of toys you can order. So I just requested whatever is considered the best masutbation sleeve for omegas. Apparently it's made with a warming component, so with lube it feels more like being inside another person instead of just cold silicone. The rings I just thought would be a fun added bonus."

 

Victor laughed out loud.

 

"An added bonus indeed. I still can't feel my toes. My legs are tingling."

 

"Once my knot goes down, if you're still feeling any residual tingling, I can massage your feet and lower legs until it goes away. Sound good?"

 

Victor's head fell slightly, but he glanced up at Yuuri through his eyelashes.

 

"C-Can I get a massage anyways...even if the tingling is already gone?"

 

Yuuri reached up to kiss Victor's forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

 

"I'll massage whatever you want."

 

* * *

 

As the two relaxed in the tub, Yuuri sniffed and scented that their scents had diminished a lot after their most recent sexcapade.  _ Tomorrow is day 5. Everything should be ending soon. _

 

"Hey Victor, is there anything else you wanted to do before you heat ended? Tomorrow should be the last day, if it doesn't peter out earlier."

 

Victor sat for a moment and thought.

 

"Nothing in particular. I just want slow and romantic, if that makes sense."

 

Yuuri bent down to mouth at his bond mark.

 

"You don't want to be fucked, you want to make love?"

 

Victor blushed but nodded. Yuuri just gave him a soft, shining smile.

 

"There's no need to be shy. I told you, I'll do anything you want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the last heat chapter, but I want to start asking now and getting opinions.
> 
> BABY QUESTION!  
> How many/what sex (primary, secondary, or both) do you think Victor and Yuuri should have!  
> Comment below! 😘


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...finally escapes from all of life's bullshit...  
> ...slinks onto AO3...  
> ...looks at last updated date...   
> ...quickly drops new chapter...  
> ...slinks away in shame...

Another day and a half had passed, and while their hormone and pheromone levels were still low, it hadn't dissipated. Yuuri had remained true to his word; all their couplings had been sweet and slow, gentle and caring, as Yuuri did his best to give Victor the most romantic, but still satisfying, sex of his life.

 

But by this point, Yuuri was exhausted.

 

"I can't, Victor, I'm sorry. My dick wants it, my heart and brain want it, but I feel like my body is legitimately incapable of moving right now."

 

Victor huffed petulantly.

 

"But I'm so empty. And horny. And I've been in my heat just as long as you've been rutting, and I'm still ok to go.  _ Please?! _ "

 

"Yes, but I'm not coming off a several year long dry spell, so my hormones aren't quite as raging as yours are.  _ And _ it's gone on longer than any normal rut.  _ Aaand _ on top of that, I've been more active than normal. Instead of just jerking it a few times in a week, I've been fucking you, doing my best to please you because you're so damn irresistible to me, and I wanted this experience to be special for you. So yeah, I'm tired. You could ride me if you still wanted my dick in you, but I would just be starfishing under you, and I don't know how appealing that sounds."

 

Victor snorted.

 

"Not a lot, to be honest. I mean, yes to your dick in me...no to you being a starfish. It's just...not moving can be ok when you're the bottom, but being the top, and not doing anything, no thrusting, no caressing...it's just not the same."

 

Yuuri let his head roll to the side to smirk at Victor.

 

"I'm still willing to bottom for you, if that's what you're trying to hint at."

 

Victor chuckled lightly and cuddled himself closer to Yuuri's side. He stretched his neck and gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

"No, that's not actually what I was getting at. Still appreciate the thought. I know my heat has calmed down a lot, but I still need something filling me...and me topping would do nothing to fill that need."

 

Yuuri turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh, before grunting as he forced himself into a seated position.

 

"Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri said nothing as he awkwardly rolled himself out of the nest and shuffled towards the closet. He knelt, haphazardly shoved his suitcase out of the way, and grabbed the two boxes he had stashed previously. Groaning again, he pushed himself up and shuffled back to the bed. He tossed the two boxes towards Victor's lap and flopped face down back into the nest. He shifted himself just enough to not speak into the nest.

 

"There. Open those."

 

Victor tilted his head and peered at the two nondescript boxes for several moments before reaching out. As he opened the first one, a large open ended sleeve, a remote, and batteries fell out.

 

"Yuuri...what's this?"

 

Yuuri said something, but his voice was muffled by the pads and blankets.

 

"Yuuri, I can't understand you."

 

Yuuri rolled his head again.

 

"Other box. Keep going"

 

Victor grabbed the second box, his curiosity speeding up the reveal. As he flipped the top open, a large almost L shaped object and remote fell out. There was a large bulb at the base, and Victor's eyes widened.

 

"Yuuri, is this...for me?"

 

Yuuri slowly rolled over and pulled Victor partially over into his lap.

 

"I didn't know how wild the sleeve and rings would be, so in case we had a little more time for the kinky stuff, I made sure to get you something to stuff your hole if you did want to top. It's a knotting prostate massager. And a constricting sleeve for me. Both have remotes, so you can activate the pulsing motion and I can inflate the knot as we both cum, that way we still satisfy each other's secondary desires as we orgasm."

 

Victor couldn't help as the scent of his arousal flooded the room.  _ He bought these, not even knowing if we'd use then. He bought them for me. So I could feel full and still top...top an alpha. Oh fuck yes... _

 

Yuuri laughed out loud.

 

"I guess that answers me question of if you're interested in actually trying it out."

 

Victor blushed. 

 

"Did...did I say that out loud?"

 

Yuuri smiled as he scented Victor, his eyes growing hazy from the sudden influx of arousal in the air.

 

"I couldn't exactly make out what you were saying or thinking, but I definitely heard some, yes."

 

Victor blushed harder and buried his face in Yuuri's neck.

 

"Well that's just mortifying..."

 

Yuuri reached up and stroked his hands across Victor's head and gently played with his long locks. He rumbled quietly to sooth the omega.

 

"No, don't think that. There's nothing wrong in expressing what you want. I know we've already done and said a lot of things over the past several days, but honestly, it still makes me extraordinarily pleased to hear you're aroused and excited by little ol' me. You are beautiful, both inside and out, and I'd do anything to make you happy."

 

Yuuri gently moved Victor till he was sitting beside the alpha. Yuuri crawled over to one of the nightstands, opened a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He tossed the bottle to Victor, then crawled on his hands and knees until he was in front of the Victor...then sank down onto his elbows, presenting himself to the omega.

 

"It's been a while since I've put anything up there, so just be careful to fully prep and stretch me out, ok? I'll let you know if I need you to slow or pause for a second."

 

Victor's brain momentarily short circuited at the sight, before his desire flooded back and he pounced. He draped himself over Yuuri's larger back, kissing along his shoulders and back while rutting against the alpha. His hands lightly trailed over Yuuri's skin, and Yuuri shivered from the sensation.

 

Victor's hands eventually trailed down and massaged Yuuri's ass. With the smallest pressure, Victor spread Yuuri's cheeks and bent over, gently running his tongue around Yuuri's hole. When Yuuri's breathing started to hitch, Victor forcefully licked up while pushing his tongue inside. A low, drawn out moan escaped Yuuri's lips. Emboldened by the response, Victor ran his tongue back down with the backside of your tongue and repeated the motions.

 

When Yuuri's hips started to twitch, Victor pulled his head back and gently blew cool air onto the wet skin. A violent set of shivers ran down Yuuri's spine.

 

Yuuri's eyes flew open and he glanced back at the omega behind him.

 

"V-Victor! W-What are you doing?"

 

Victor sat back and smirked.

 

"Oh silly alpha, did you think that after all you've done for me that I'd merely open you up and fuck you? Oh no, no, no. This time, it's my turn to have my way with you."

 

Victor's hands spread Yuuri wide open again as he dove back in to tease the alpha. This time, he spread his tongue as flat and wide as he could as he swiped it back and forth across Yuuri's hole. Then slowly, he started to make his tongue more pointed and started moving it in a circle. Every now and then, he'd stop and penetrate Yuuri with his tongue, causing the alpha to let out a loud gasp each time.

 

It wasn't much longer before Yuuri heard the familiar snap of the lube bottle opening. Seconds later, he felt the cool liquid drip on him, followed by a finger rubbing around his hole. He tensed momentarily, but quickly focused and forced himself to relax. As his tension eased away, the finger applied more and more pressure until it slid inside. Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed as he began to relax under Victor's gentle ministrations.

 

Victor was entranced by the alpha in front of him. Yuuri's eyes were closed, his breathing rapid, and his hips jerked as he tried to remain still. Then after a few minutes of teasing and testing, Victor curled his fingers and Yuuri whimpered, his entire body tensing as his body arched more, chasing the pleasure.

 

"F-Fuck, Victor, s-so good. R-Right there...ngh...mmph...m-more! More!"

 

Victor kept up the assault on Yuuri's prostate, and the alpha was soon cumming on the nest below. Victor ran a finger through the sticky puddle, then brought his finger to his lips and sucked.

 

"No knot, but there's still so much. What an impressive alpha you are Yuuri~."

 

Yuuri rolled limply onto his back, still recuperating from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

"D-Damn, I forgot how hard that kind of stimulation makes me cum. Are you sure you don't regularly do this? Because that felt amazing."

 

Victor smiled brightly at the praise.

 

"Nope! I just know what I like, and I figured I could start with that and tweak what I was doing depending on how you reacted."

 

Yuuri huffed in amusement, but was also shocked by the mix of pure delight and desire in Victor's pheromones.  _ He might not make a big deal out of it, but this whole 'him being the top' is really turning him on. Guess we better get ready for the main event. _

 

"Before you go any further, we need to make sure you're ready. Come here."

 

Before another word could be said, Yuuri pulled Victor down beside him and reached for the prostate massager with one hand. At the same time, he leaned over with his other hand and quickly shoved several fingers in Victor's slicked ass, thrusting them in and out several times.

 

"God, you still so wet...so wonderful...so amazing...such a perfect omega."

 

Once his fingers were coated in slick, he pulled them out and replacing them with the toy. As the massager sank all the way in, Yuuri pushed the remote to start the vibrations on low and pushed the bottom of the toy against Victor's taint. Victor keened as his back arched off the bed.

 

"Yuuri! Holy shit, Yuuri!"

 

"Does that feel good, Victor?

 

"Oh god, hah, yes!

 

Yuuri reached for the remote and inflated the knot ever so slightly, causing Victor to cry out at the expanding pressure

 

"There. That way, it'll stay nice and tight up in you. Cant have that sliding out of your slick soaked ass, now can we?"

 

Before Victor could fully recuperate, Yuuri had grabbed the alpha sleeve, slid it over his own cock that was quickly hardening again, and got back on his knees and elbows, slowly wiggling his ass back and forth in front of the omega.

 

"Well, I've already cum once. It's your turn now."

 

Yuuri watched as Victor's eyes darted down to his ass and his tongue slipped out to lick his lips. Victor reached for the lube again and quickly coated his cock, before holding the tip at Yuuri's entrance.

 

"You're still ok with this?"

 

Yuuri glanced back and pouted.

 

"Of course I am. I'm here ready and waiting, not complaining, struggling or anything. Did...did you change your mind?"

 

" _ NO!! _ I just...just wanted to make sure."

 

Yuuri smiled gently.

 

"I promise I'm ok. So Victor, I really want you to fuck me now."

 

_ Well how can I resist that. _ Victor pressed his cock to Yuuri's ass, then pushed until the head popped in. Both alpha and omega groaned at the sensation. As Victor slowly slid his length in, his breathing became rapid as he tried to control his dominating urges. Once he bottomed out, he was panting in his exertion to stay still as Yuuri's body adjusted. Once Yuuri was accustomed to feeling so full, he clenched around Victor's cock, causing the omega to groan.

 

"Victor. Move.  _ Please. _ "

 

Victor slowly withdrew his cock until he was almost fully withdrawn, then slammed his hips forward. They both cried out in pleasure, and before either could form a coherent thought, Victor found his body was already moving again, his hips rocking faster and faster.

 

"Y-Yuuri...oh god...you feel s-so good. Ah...mm...yes, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

 

Yuuri felt his body slowly turn to mush as Victor rutted into him.

 

"Mmph...Victor...oh yes, Victor. Oh god, you feel so good. F-Fuck me more...harder...harder...ah! Ah!"

 

Victor's bruisingly gripped into Yuuri's hips as he kept up his punishing pace. Yuuri scrambled to grasp onto anything in the nest as his entire body was rocked from the force of Victor's thrusts. 

 

"So...so close! Victor, please...just a little more...j-just a l-little...nngg...little...m-more! Augh!"

 

Yuuri screamed as his knot popped in the sleeve. With what little shred of coherency he had left, he fumbled for the prostate massager remote and inflated the knot, before dropping the remote and losing himself to the dual feelings of pressure around his knot and his prostate being nailed by Victor. 

 

Victor cried out as he felt Yuuri's ass squeeze around his cock, his hips stuttering as the toy knot inside him was fully inflated soon after. He slammed his hips forward, burying himself as deep as he could into Yuuri, falling onto the alpha's back, before he felt himself cumming. With the first shot of cum, his mouth sought out Yuuri's scent gland and he bit hard, re-marking the alpha. As his teeth sank in deeper, he felt his vision and awareness get hazier with every spurt he pumped into Yuuri's body. As the twitching of his dick slowed, he blindly reached for the sleeve remote and turned it on.

 

Yuuri felt his entire body jerk, his cry silent, as the sleeve started undulating around his knot. His hips automatically ground forward as his alpha instincts tried to stuff the non-existent omega below him even further with another round of cum. As his back arched to once again thrust and grind into the toy, his hole sucked in Victor's still hard cock, his ass meeting Victor's pelvis as they pressed into each other.

 

They remained that way for a long period of time, each moving, twitching, jerking...chasing their pleasure between the warmth of the other's body, and the unrelenting pressure from their toys.

 

Eventually, Yuuri's body had nothing left, and he started cumming dry and his knot started deflating. He whimpered at the now overstimulation, his hand searching wildly, until he found the remove for his sleeve. He quickly turned it off and sighed in relief as his entire body sagged. The movement finally dislodged Victor's now soft cock, and Yuuri felt a trickle of cum leak out of his ass. Yuuri moved carefully, gently rolling the omega off his back and onto the nest, away from the massive puddle of his cum.

 

Victor muttered incoherently as he was jostled, the knot still filling him and the low vibrations still stimulating his every nerve. His eyes were glossed and unfocused, as if lost in a subspace. Doing his best to not disturb the omega any more, Yuuri found the massager remote, turned off the vibrations, and slowly deflated the knot.

 

Once he removed the toy and cleaned up any excess cum and slick, he bridal carried Victor into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub, with Victor still in his lap and arms, and turned on the water, holding his hand under the stream until it was a comfortably warm temperature. Once the tub was filled, he turned on the jacuzzi bubbles on low, and gradually lowered both himself and Victor into the tub. He sat back against the edge, placed Victor in between his legs, and leaned Victor's body against his chest. They both sat in the tub, Yuuri lightly caressing Victor's arms and shoulders, until Victor's eyes began to refocus.

 

"Hey you, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

 

Victor's face twitched as he tried to smile.

 

"I feel good. I felt like I was...I don't know...floating? I'm not quite sure how to describe it, other than blissfully good."

 

Yuuri ran his fingers through Victor's hair, periodically pausing to massage Victor's scalp.

 

"How's your libido feeling?"

 

"Very satisfied, thanks to you. That was one of the most intense orgams I think I've ever had."

 

Victor turned slightly to face Yuuri and cupped Yuuri's face in his hands, his expression suddenly serious.

 

"Thank you. I know we've had this talk already, but I just wanted to say thank you again for indulging in my fantasy to top. Especially since you're rutting, and I'm sure your instincts are screaming for  _ you _ to top. So thank you. Thank you for everything this past week. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for indulging me. Thank you for making me feel safe. Thank you for satisfying my omega so frequently and thoroughly. Thank you for knotting me over and over to hopefully get me pregnant. Thank you for dealing with my outrageously horny self. Thank you for the new toys. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 

Victor leaned up and sealed their lips together, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. Yuuri eagerly responded, and wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him close.

 

* * *

 

7 days, 12 full meals, 20 boxes of snack bars, 4 cases of water bottles, and 2 requests for more nest liners later, Victor's heat and Yuuri's rut finally faded. As they woke up on the morning of the 8th day to muted pheromones and no raging desire in their groins, they both let out a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat/rut is over! Begin the next bit of the story!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter.  
> Please forgive me.

"I can't believe my heat went on for so long. I've never known anyone to have their cycle longer than the standard 5 days. Stopping my heat for so long must've really done a number on me. I'm so tired and my ass is raw, but in a good way, I swear."

 

Victor dramatically flung his head back and haphazardly flopped an arm over his eyes.

 

"I've never felt so satisfied in my entire life. I don't think I'll ever be able to have sex with anyone else. You and your perfectly attentive alpha-ness has ruined me for other people, Yuuri! Ruined!"

 

Yuuri scoffed, but pulled the omega close and wrapped him in his arms.

 

"I swear that despite your previous interactions, I'm not the only decent alpha on this planet. And besides, you're shocked by your heat? Think of how I feel! I just rutted for over a week, with an insatiable omega, outside of the time frame of my yearly rut, with no medication to start it. I'm so utterly confused by my hormones right now and- "

 

Victor jerked back and gaped at the alpha.

 

"Wait, what?!"

 

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

 

"What, what?"

 

Victor continued to gawk at the alpha for several seconds before he was finally able to produce a proper sentence.

 

"You didn't take your rut medication?"

 

Yuuri chuckled. 

 

"Oh! Yeah, no. On the morning your heat started, once I smelled the change in your body, it pretty much instantly threw me into my rut."

 

Victor stared at the alpha in amazement.

 

"...wow..."

 

Yuuri laughed and pulled Victor back down to cuddle.

 

"I don't know why you're so in awe of that. You not only started your heat in nearly half the time of normal, but _your_ pheromones pushed me into my rut. I've been near or around omegas in pre-heat _and_ full blown heat, but I've never had any kind of reaction. You're really one of a kind!"

 

"Yeah, well...I'm assuming my body and cycle finally being able to say 'FREEDOM!!' is why it influenced you so much."

 

Yuuri laughed again and pulled the omega flush against his body.

 

"Regardless of why it happened, I'm glad you had an enjoyable heat. It was weird, being able to just let myself go and follow my instincts. Not a bad weird, but just...I don't know...weird. I can't really think of any other way to describe it."

 

Victor reached up and caressed Yuuri's cheek.

 

"I'm guessing it's been difficult for you to have to constantly control yourself to some degree, hasn't it?"

 

Yuuri sighed and nuzzled his face against Victor's neck.

 

"You have no idea. I've constantly been in some sort of spotlight, be it locally or internationally, and it's not always as glamorous as it seems. As a skater, I had to maintain a clean image, so that I was not only a good role model in general, but one that proved that alpha's aren't just people that think with their knots. Now, as a coach, it's similar, but parents have to trust me to take care of their kids, so there's very little leeway for any kind of mistake, otherwise I'm 'unfit'. So no, it's _very_ rare for me to completely let go."

 

Victor huffed.

 

"I obviously haven't known you for long, but you seem like the last person that would ever do anything morally wrong. You care too much about other people's comfort. You refuse to let your secondary define you. You are too good of a person...good and pure."

 

Yuuri tried to stifle a sudden burst of laughter, but he was unable to keep his body still. Victor frowned when he saw Yuuri's shoulders shaking and heard his muffled laughter.

 

"What? _What?_ Why are you laughing at me?! I was just being honest! See if I ever compliment you again...jerk..."

 

Yuuri shuddered for a moment before he lost control and laughed out loud. And once he started, he was unable to rein his laughter back in. It wasn't until Victor's scent began to change that he was able to snap out of it.

 

He wiped the tears from his face before pulling their faces close and giving Victor eskimo kisses.

 

"I..." Another round of chuckles escaped. " _Pure?!_ I think this last week has shown that I am _not_ pure..."

 

Victor pulled back and gasped.

 

"That?! Out of everything I just said, _that's_ the one thing you focused on?!"

 

Yuuri couldn't help as his laughter erupted from his chest again at the sight of Victor's affronted expression. Victor's scowl deepened as he shoved Yuuri away and walked into the bathroom and locking the door, leaving Yuuri a hysterical mess in the nest.

 

"Nooooo, Victor, come baaaaaaack!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

After several apologies, lots of cuddles, kisses, and scenting, and a bit of cajoling, Victor finally returned to the nest with Yuuri. Mere seconds after they sat down, the light by the door turned on.

 

"Yuuri, did you order something?"

 

"Yes and no.  Nothing specific. While you were in the bathroom pouting, I called down to inform them that our cycles were over. They said they'd send some food to help us recuperate, as well as other miscellaneous items commonly used after a heat or rut."

 

Yuuri climbed out of the nest and walked over to the door, and pulled a large, multi-shelf trolley and a rolling hamper into the room. Victor got up and walked over to inspect everything they had received. As Yuuri was poking around, Victor noticed a note on top of the food tray.

 

"'Dear Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki. We hope you were able to enjoy a pleasant heat and rut together. We've provided the following items for your basic aftercare needs:

1: Based on your initial written requests, selections during your heat/rut, and what the kitchen had in stock, we've provided you both with hearty meals we hope you'll enjoy. Hopefully, they remind you of home and help restore your energy after your time together. There's also a collapsible table hooked onto the back of the cart, so that you can eat without being squished around the desk or balancing hot dishes on laps or other soft surfaces.

2: We understand the connection to your nest might still be strong, but once you feel comfortable dismantling it, we've provided a whole new set of bedding so that you can enjoy fresh, clean sheets at your leisure. Place any used linens into the hamper, both those belonging to the hotel and any personal items you wish to have cleaned. Your personal items will be laundered and sanitized for your departure travel, and quickly returned to you.

3: We've provided a variety of lotions, cremes, bath salts, basic first aid, and other items to help your body heal from any marks, bites, abrasions, or other minor injuries that might have occurred in the heat of the moment.

If there's anything else you desire that you cannot find on this cart, please don't hesitate to call and ask.'"

 

They both sniffed the steaming air above the food trays and sighed happily. Victor looked up at Yuuri, placed a hand on the cover, and smiled.

 

"Together? On the count of 3?"

 

Yuuri returned the smile and grabbed the other cover.

 

"1..."

 

"2..."

 

"3!"

"3!"

 

They lifted the metal lids, and the room was almost instantly flooded with overjoyed pheromones. Yuuri stared and began to drool at the sight of the large, steaming bowl of katsudon and the smaller, but still large bowl of miso soup. A water heater and several varieties of tea were nestled on the back of his tray. Victor nearly cried at seeing the large bowl of borscht and hot, steamed potatoes on the side, and ran his fingers over the small, airplane sized bottles of wine surrounding the food. Without a word, they looked up, beamed at each other, grabbed and unfolded the table beside the bed, moved their dishes over, and began to inhale their food.

 

Yuuri moaned as he took his first bite of pork.

 

"Oh my god, this is so good! I want to be loyal and say the way it's made at my parent's onsen is best, but this might just change my mind."

 

Victor was smiling, but had tears running down his cheeks as he shoveled in spoonful after spoonful of soup.

 

"I haven't had borscht this good since my great-grandmother passed away. How does a hotel in foreign country make it better than my own, Russian-native mother?!"

 

As they ate, they began to moan, purr, and rumble...the volume becoming louder each time they opened their mouths to take another bite.

 

Victor was the first to finish. He leaned back and lightly rubbed his slightly distended belly.

 

"What do you think, Yuuri? I know it's only a food baby, not a real baby, but do you think pregnancy will look good on me?"

 

Yuuri turned his head mid-chew and almost choked on his rice. He felt his inner alpha roar in satisfaction at the sight. After several seconds of hacking and thumping his own chest, he was finally able to get out his words.

 

"Victor, please never do that while I'm actively eating. My alpha gets far too excited seeing you look like that, and then I apparently involuntarily gasp and inhale whatever is in my mouth at the moment. And I'd really like to not choke and die just because I'm unable to control myself around you."

 

Victor flung his head back and laughed until he started to cry.

 

"I'm s-sorry! I dont know w-why I'm laughing! It-it's not f-funny, the thought of you d-dying. I s-sw-swear its not!"

 

This time, Yuuri pouted at the omega's teasing.

 

"Yes, ha, ha. Laugh it up. I suppose it's only fair after how I laughed at you earlier today."

 

After a couple minutes, Victor had mostly calmed down, and Yuuri was almost finished eating.

 

"I'm sorry, I really am! That shouldn't have been a laughing matter. What can I do to earn your forgiveness? Beg for it? Would that work? Prostrate myself in front of you? If I made an ass of myself, would that make you feel better?"

 

"Hmm, I don't know. How would you even do that?"

 

Victor sat silently for a moment, his pointer finger tapping his chin as he thought. As Yuuri scooped his last bite into his mouth, Victors eyes opened wide in a moment of clarity, before he schooled his facial expression and began caressing his stomach as he leaned closer to the alpha.

 

"You know what I'm gonna do with this food baby, Yuuri? I'm gonna turn it into a mud baby, and then later tonight, I'll drop it off at the pool."

 

Yuuri immediately spat out his food and whipped his neck to face Victor, his mouth agape and his face scrunched in barely concealed horror.

 

 _"WHAT?!_ Oh!...oh!...oh my god! I can't even with you! _Why would you say something like that?!"_

 

Victor snorted at Yuuri's flabbergasted response, then began laughing hysterically as Yuuri stood and walked, muttering angrily, towards the bathroom.

 

"Yuuuuuriiii!!! You can't just abandon little ol' pregnant me!! Don't leeeeeeave meeeee!!!"

 

Yuuri spun on his heels as he wrenched the door open, and violently pointed his finger back at Victor.

 

"You's naaasty..."


	24. Chapter 24

After they felt comfortable with the idea of disassembling their nest and getting everything cleaned and packed, Victor and Yuuri were led into a small conference room in the heat hotel with a large screen on the wall. A worker walked over to the desk in the corner, started up the computer and projector, then left. Soon after, a window popped up with Nastasia's face.

 

"Well hello Victor, Yuuri. How are you two doing? Only basics are necessary...I don't need or want an intimate rundown of your activities these past two weeks."

 

Victor blushed profusely and looked off to the side, so Yuuri cleared his throat.

 

"We're quite well, thank you. It was definitely a new experience for both of us, but we were able to make it enjoyable."

 

"By all the bruises and those bite marks I see on your neck, enjoyable seems to be an understatement."

 

Victor blushed even harder, nearly his entire face bright red, and Yuuri purposely coughed to cover the sound of him choking on his own spit.

 

"Umm...ahem...yes...well...it's as you all said. With Victor having been on suppressants for so long, his body went a little overboard once it had hormonal freedom. But we were able to keep it 'civil', no personal comfort boundaries were breached, and no one was mauled by an overly aggressive partner."

 

Nastasia coughed and muttered something under her breath, but when asked about it, she brushed it off.

 

"Anyways, I'm here to give you a run down of what will happen next. Given, this is all under the pretext that a viable pregnancy comes from this heat. If a fertilized egg does not attach itself to your uterine lining, then, and only then, will we discuss that route.

 

"As for you two, right now, once this meeting is over and you're all packed and ready to go, Yuuri will be taking Victor back to his hometown of Hasetsu. You will be given 4 weeks before a pregnancy test is taken. You're free to go wild and speculate with as many at home tests as you want, but the official one won't take place till a month from now. Yes, pregnancies can be detected earlier, but we want to give your body time to develop more detectable levels of HCG. HCG, or 'human chorionic gonadotropin' is a hormone produced by the placenta after implantation. This wait period helps reduce the number of false positive or false negative results.

 

"Once the pregnancy is officially confirmed, you will begin whatever course of treatment your doctor prescribes in order to keep both yourself and the baby as healthy as possible.

 

"Yuuri, you will obviously return to your job as a coach, but having been the one to invite Victor to Hasetsu in the first place, I highly recommend that you do not just leave him to his own devices. You offered experience in his field of study...make sure to give him that. Make sure he's not just some pretty, pregnant toy you put on a metaphorical shelf. He's a person away from those he knows and surrounded by a language he's not fluent in. Do not be _that_ asshole.

 

"Victor, Yuuri is not there to answer your every miniscule back and call. He has a demanding job, though it some it might not appear so. Yes, he's there to help you whenever necessary, but do try to become comfortable by yourself to a degree. Try to learn the basics of the language...most people I've known love and appreciate when foreigners at least try. Even if you butcher it, the attempt is what counts, or so I've been told. Take advantage of the educational hands on opportunity you're being given. Absorb what you can while you're not focused on pregnancy stuff. Just remember not to overdo it. Any excess stress, physical or otherwise, is not something that affects only you now. It'll affect the baby, since it'll be growing in your body. And you're bonded...Yuuri now has a connection to you. Obviously not all stress can be avoided, but try your best to remain 'chill', for lack of a better word. Especially at first. The bond is new, so prepare yourselves for the mental onslaught of what your partner is feeling. But for the most part, you are free to do whatever you want to do with your life...again, within reason for the sake of your body and the baby.

 

"The only other thing I want to mention is that you both should be aware that alpha's that have their omega surrogate live with or near them often get very protective, and can sometimes be a bit overbearing...more so than if you were just any random mated pair. Obviously I can't say for sure if this will happen with you two or not, but I just wanted you to be aware.

 

"Yuuri, if you find yourself restricting Victor's day to day activities for reasons you can't quite determine, take a moment to step back and think. Your instincts are probably being overactive and overriding your conscious actions. It's completely understandable that you'd want to protect him...he's hopefully carrying your child. You have every right to protect him and the baby. You have no right to isolate him to 'protect him from the dangers of the world'.

 

"Victor, if you ever feel anything like this, say something. As you've lived your life demonstrating, omegas are not just there to please alphas. You have a voice. I know you care about Yuuri more than any other alpha you've met before, but don't let that attraction change who you are as a person. Don't let the big, bad, overprotective alpha be unreasonable with your life.

 

"Is all of that clear? Do either of you have questions?"

 

Both Victor and Yuuri shook their heads no.

 

"Very well, then I'll leave you both with this. Once you called down to say your heat and rut were over, the hotel called us, and we immediately shipped all the stuff Victor pre-packed to Japan. I've been told that you're all set up in a room at Yuuri's family house, and that two certain fluffy dogs have become best friends already."

 

Nastasia moved another monitor screen in front of her camera. On it was a picture of Makkachin and Vicchan playing in an open room. The photo changed, and showed each dog sitting in front of a different door, staring longingly at the handle.

 

"It appears they both miss their owners. Don't leave them alone for too long."

 

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other. They stared in silent conversation before they both turned back to the screen and Yuuri spoke.

 

"We'll go right back to our room, send whatever we want cleaned to be washed and sanitized right away, and be out of here by the end of the day. We can't leave our fur babies looking like that. Thank you for everything Ms. Sokolov.  We'll be in touch once I get Victor settled in."

 

And with that, the pair left the conference room, Nastasia's face still on the screen. The same worker returned to the room as Victor and Yuuri left. She stood in front of the screen and smiled. 

 

"I've heard rumors about you. And I have to say they're all true. You know just what to say to get pairs to willingly and quickly take down their nest, so that they don't linger here for forever. I wish more mediators could do that. We once had a pair stay for nearly a month. No matter what their mediator said, they couldn't be convinced to leave. We need more cunning people like you in the mediator role."

 

Nastasia just smirked before the screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first foray into the the realm of 1) smut and 2) ABO, so please forgive me if I go a bit wild with things. I'm still figuring the genre and specifics out. Comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ♥  
> ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


End file.
